


Cage

by Unexisted_user



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Jean-Jacques, Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Auction, Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Crush, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gender Bender, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Mafia AU, Male Katsuki Mari, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mpreg, OOCness!, Omega Guang Hong, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Onesided Romance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Slight Incest, Slight feminization, Torture, Unexpected Crazy Pairing! DX, Violence, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexisted_user/pseuds/Unexisted_user
Summary: In Kyushu, a young male Omega just finished his first heat. Now that he had become an adult, he was promised an Alpha as his mate, but then... It was so sudden... One minute he was laughing with his best friend and crush. The next thing he knew, he was in a cage with no clothes on his body, waiting to be sold to the highest bidder. Omegaverse, forced intimacy and more.





	1. Chapter 1

Beta'ed: Lotus Sword

Updated: February 7, 2017.

.

.

Prologue

.

.

.  


A combination of bright light and noise woke the poor omega from his forced slumber. As he opened his eyes, he winced when the light blinded him unforgivingly. He snapped his eyes close, winced and took his time as he tried to adjust to the light. Loud noises penetrated him, and his ears were assaulted by the noises and roars from somewhere around him.

He heard some words being spoken off.

"And now what you have all been waiting for! We present to you this young oriental male Omega from Kyushu, still a virgin and yet to be touched. This rare beauty is only 18 years old and waiting for an Alpha to take him!"

The noises and roars became louder.

The young Omega's brows furrowed together in confusion as he slowly stood up from his laying position on the cold ground. 'What is going on here?' he thought silently as he rubbed his head. Somehow, his head hurt and his mind was a bit clouded. He remembered walking with Phichit around the neighbourhood when everything had suddenly turned black. He tried to conjure anything to fill the gaps in his memory, but nothing came to him. His mind was a mess of blank and unknown. Still not fully realizing the situation he was currently in, the young Omega shifted around for bit and looked at the cause of the noise.

It was weird.

He could see many people around him.

Looking at him.

But why?

"Fucking start the auction already! That omega will be mine to fuck!" someone shouted quite loudly from somewhere in the darkness. Several exclamations followed those uncouth words and the noises grew in volume.

Yuuri put his hand on his mouth and he gasped in shock as a feeling of suffocating danger overcame him. Th-this... whatever he was in right now, was not good. Not good at all. His heart started beating faster and his round brown eyes widened in realization of the situation he was in. Looking around him, he noticed he was in a cage with nothing on his body - he was as naked as the day he was born - and there was a leather collar around his neck. Yuuri tried to stand up, overcome by panic, only to fall back onto his rear as his head throbbed painfully.

"Ugh.."

He held onto his head as the voice from before continued.

"So, we will start the auction with USD30,000!"

The young Omega shivered in fear and tried to hide his naked body from the lustful stares of the Alphas that were fighting to buy him. Fear, panic and anxiety were eating at him as his dark orbs shone with tears. His heart was beating so loud that it hurt and his lips quivered. In a broken voice, he cried softly: "Phichit, save me..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please before you start reading this chapter, PLEASE READ BACK THE TAGS. I have added a few and I am not sure if you still want to read this. 
> 
> The RISK IS AT YOUR OWN READING.

.

.

Chapter 1

First Heat

.

.

.

Hot.

It was very hot and uncomfortable.

Sweat.

Drool.

Tear.

Slick.

Semen.

Pre-come.

Everything was making the young Omega uncomfortable. Rutting against the make-shifted-nest of blankets and pillows, the dark haired Omega gasped and panted from over stimulation of his newly developed Omega body. In other word. He was having his first heat. The first heat as everybody said or what he had read from a book of, 'Omega's First Heat and How to Overcome It', was intense. But he never knew it was this intense. It felt like his whole body was burning with sexual pleasure - even a slightest touch would cause his overly sensitive skin to burn - and uncontrollable urges to mate with an Alpha.

"Ngh..."

However, if the urges to mate - or have sex - were to be declined or ignored, it could be very painful for the Omega. Currently, that was what the newly presented Omega feeling.

Panting.

Eyes half-massed, long dark lashes wetted and shone with tears, the dark haired Omega reached his hand to his throbbing member, furiously rubbing the hard shaft up and down, while his other hand was busy fingering his slicked hole. Desperation. That was what he felt. He increased the movement, hips shaking in pleasure and pain, before he stiffened and came onto his stomach.

"Haa... ha... haa..."

It was not enough. He was still hard and his entrance felt lonely and empty. Fingers were not enough for him and he needed something thicker, harder and longer. His instinct as an Omega told him, he needed an Alpha to mate with him and he needed it real badly. But, he knew somehow deep inside his conscience that he could not do that. His moral would not allow him even though his body was begging him right now. The proof was his body - his hole - had produced more slick and his member was hard once again and dripping with pre-cum.

"Ngh... it hurts..."

It would not stop.

The heat would not stop no matter how many times he had came already. He was exhausted and tired beyond what his body could manage. But, somehow his own hands, fingers would not cease moving, furiously, desperately, trying to bring himself to climax again and again. And he would get hard after just coming.

He hated this biological of his newly presented Omega body.

Hated how he could not control his sexual urges and instinct to mate.

Hated how it made him weak, mind and body.

"Ugh... com... c-co-ming!"

Again.

And he was already hard again. His whole body was covered with sweat, semen and slick. He was dirty, but right now, it did not register to his pleasure induced mind. Not when his body was controlling his mind, injecting it with more pleasure and sexual desires. Long gone was his conscience. The hurt and pleasure made him cry like a baby. Wanting. Needing. Anything to soothe his sexual urges. To help this heat of his, to satisfy.

However, it would not happen soon.

Since, it was only his first day on his first heat. There was a week long of hell, pleasurable, pain days to come.

Long, slender digits covered the throbbing member - up, down, squueze, up, down - as the others thrusted in and out of his abused hole. "C-Com-ming!" He groaned, panted like crazy. Drools dripped down the corners of his mouth. "No... p-plea-se... n-no mo-re... ngh!" He was tired, ready to collapse and black out from too much stimulation and yet, he did not. It was not like he did not want to fall unconscious but his body would not let him. It was as if, it had its own switch and mind somewhere.

"Ugh...!"

He was crying, sobbing, silently begging this heat would pass while his fingers working on his body once more. This time, he lay on his stomach, one hand on his nipple and the other thrust up his entrance. Pinching, twisting and rubbing his nipples, he moved his body and rutted against the pillow in between his thighs while his fingers thrust up, deep into his slicked mating hole. He groaned, face hiding on the mess of blankets, as he kept pinching, twisting, rubbing and thrusting. This time it did not take longer and he came hard on the pillow. His hot, white cum dirtying the pillow case, soaking underneath the case. His hole tightened and clenched around his fingers, but his fingers still moved - in and out - of his bottom until he came again for the nth times.

"Haa... ha... haa..."

After long hours of suffering from painful sexual urges, finally, he could feel his eyes dropping. The bright light of his room did not hinder his over spent - stimulated - body from resting. With fingers still inside his entrance and on his chest, the young omega fell into a dark world. His chest heaved heavily, up and down, from the activities finally calming down a bit. Soon, his breathing was calm though his body was still sweating.  
It was a short heaven for the unconscious Omega.

But, once he awakened after the short slumber, he would be hit for another onslaught of sexual desires to mate and being pleasured.

And... it would be no more greater than his first day.

  
.

.  


Understanding.

That was what she felt as a fellow Omega and as a mother. Hiroko Katsuki, the mother to an Alpha son and an Omega son, felt for her youngest son. She knew how hard it was being in the first heat for every Omega. But, she did not know that it was harder for the male Omega to go through their first heat rather than female Omega. Male Omega felt ten times more stimulation and sexual urges than female. However, because it was rare - his son was the first male presented as an Omega at their place, Hasetsu - it was unknown and unknowledgable to many .

However, because of a small number of male Omega, for Alpha mating them were like winning a trophy.

The Alphas would brag it about how they manage to mate a male Omega and most treated their Omegas like a thing not a person to be held with feelings. They always were used to breed children and have sex. Their necessities were not necessary and their feelings were neglected.  
She was fortunate though to mate with her Beta husband rather than a salvage Alpha.

But, that was why she and her Beta husband had found a perfect Alpha for their Omega son. They did not want their son to be wasted and used as a sex slave and breeder. Since, once an Omega was marked with mating mark, they would not be able to mate with another until after their Alpha mate had died. The connection between mated Alpha and Omega was too strong that they would feel immerse pain and nausea if they had a sex with others than their mate, and it only applied to the Omega while the Alpha had a leeway of being able to have sex with another.  
It was unfair but this world was ruled by an Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic. Alpha being the ruler of most, Beta being the normal citizens and Omega being the breeder and lowest of the society.

"Dear."

She had just finished cleaning her son and changing the sheets and pillow cases from their son's room, when she called her husband to discuss about the impending matter.

The short, plump middle aged Beta male moved his eyes away from a newspaper he was reading to see his Omega wife sitting across the table. "How is Yuuri?"

"His body temperature has gone down a bit and the heat starting to slow down since it is the fifth day."

"Good and we could call Mari from his grandmother's house to come back since it would not affect his Alpha pheromones anymore." He let out a tired sigh.

He was worried for his son and usually Omega's first heat would be troublesome for Alphas. The pheromones and scents of Omega's first heat would attract and make an Alpha lose their mind and control - it did not matter if they were family or not. It was rare for an Alpha to be able to fight the first heat of an Omega since it was calling their animal instinct to mate with the newly presented meat. Their body was ripe and perfect for breeding children. However, some of the stronger Alphas would be able to control their primal instinct but they were only a handful of them. These Alpha usually rulers of the country - successful businessman, prime minister, head of black market etc -, the rulers amongst the Alpha, Beta and Omega.

"Yes that would be good," Hiroko sighed and looked into her husband's eyes with troubled expression.

Toshiya Katsuki felt it in their deep mate connection of what was bothering his wife. He put own the paper and put his hands on his laps. "I have already talked with the Alpha."

"And?" Impatience could be heard from her strained voice.

He smiled a bit and nodded his head. "He agreed that he would mate with our Yuuri and he would take care of him."

Hiroko let out a long relieved sigh. Finally. "I am happy for Yuuri. Now, his future is guaranteed and he would be mate to a responsible and gentle Alpha."

Her husband nodded his head, agreeing. "I rarely come across a level headed and gentle Alpha, and he is really perfect for our son. I am sure, he would love and take care of Yuuri like a person after they mated."

"So, when he will come for the Bonding?" She asked, curious.

Adjusting his glasses, Toshiya smiled. "He said he would wait until Yuuri's first heat finished. Besides, he would like to court our son first and asking for his permission to mate with him."

Hiroko nodded her head, satisfied with the consideration from the Alpha's part. An Alpha could just force an Omega to mate and form a bond - by giving them a marking bite and nobody would oppose - when they were interested in the Omega but her son, Yuuri, was fortunate indeed. The male Alpha agreed to take time and consideration to court her son. She would never find a kind and gentleman Alpha like him and she was glad the Alpha also harboured feelings for Yuuri. Her son would be in good hands and she was sure of that.

  
.

.  


__  
Somewhere in the Tokyo underground market...

A long inhale of cigarette was taken before the huge, muscular male Alpha let out the smoke through his nostrils and mouth. He raised an eyebrow at the slender young male Beta in front of him as he again inhaled the cancer stick and puffed out the smoke. He pressed down the cigarette butt into the crystal ashtray as he rested his back on the leather chair and crossed his arms together causing the shirt tightened around his pectoral muscles and biceps.

"What did you find?"

The Beta nodded his head and put a folder on the Alpha's table. "Boss, there is a new presented male Omega in Hasetsu, Kyushu."

A smirk found its way on the bigger male's visage upon hearing the good news. Hands opening the folder, his blue almost gray, slightly slanted eyes read over the information gathering of this new male Omega. He nodded in satisfaction though the Omega's picture looked too bland for his taste. Yuuri Katsuki. The Omega had messy dark hair, wearing a pair of glasses, fair skin and a bit chubby. However, it did not matter. As long as he was an Omega, he was worthy of money.

Laughing a bit, the Alpha glanced back at his Beta underling. He grinned, showing a set of white pearl teeth with fangs as he let out of his Alpha pheromones. He smirked in satisfaction when the small Beta trying to hold his knees from collapsing. "Go to Kyushu and get this male Omega." He laughed low with a little bit of growl. "Make sure that nobody witness this and I want it to be as clean as ever. I do not want to deal with pests. If anyone found out about this..." He paused and pulled something from beneath the mahogany table.

A gun.

The male Beta's eyes widened and his body shook in fear. Nodding his head, he stuttered his answer. "I-I under-stand, B-Boss! I-I w-will not let a-anyone knows!"

The Alpha nodded in satisfaction. He played with the gun for a while and was satisfied with how the scared Beta's eyes followed his every motion. "Hm... I will give you one week. When it is time, I want the male Omega here or it will be your life," he paused and added menacingly, "understand?"

"I-I u-understand, Boss!"

"Good, now get out of here and do your job properly."

The male Beta did not need to be told twice as he bolted out of the office as soon as he was given permission.

The stormy sky colored eyes darted from the door of his office to the other door in the room. Slowly, he walked to the door, white teeth glinting in the bright lighted room. He stopped in front of the door and unlocked the door using the key he kept hidden deep inside his black crisp suit's pocket. Pushing the door open, the huge Alpha grinned in satisfaction as he smelt the sweet arousal from the single occupant of the room. He stepped inside, removing his suit and placed it on the chair as he loosened the tie and unbuttoned his white shirt.

"Haa... ha... haa..."

White fangs peeking from his lips as he sat on the queen sized bed, licking his lips at the delicious picture in front of him. On the same bed, lay a panting, dirty, come and slicked mess of a lithe naked young male omega, wrists tied to the headboard. There were various of sex toys used on the young Omega's body. Dildo, egg vibrators, cock ring and anal bead were used on him. The small body shook and shuddered from the over stimulation. The Alpha could feel his pants tightening and his nostrils flared as he inhaled the scent of the wonderful smell of desires from the male Omega.

Eyes dilated and turned to half-mass, the bigger male leaned over the panting mess of the Omega. He licked the smaller male's sweaty sternum up to his neck and chin. So delicious. He tasted heavenly and so sweet. Like strawberry and fresh cream. His beautiful Omega. His own sex slave.

"M-Master...p-please...ngh! I-I can't... t-take it a-anymore!"

He growled low in his throat. Hearing the smaller male begging, begging for him to take him, making his Alpha ego and pride swelled. Hands caressing the sweaty sides, moving along until it rested on the curvy hips. "My Guang Hong... all mine." he bit on the perky pink nipple which elicited the pleasurable gasp from the teenager before he sucked and licked it, giving both nub the same attention. "All mine." He turned the Omega's face to him and kissed the smaller male hard, barely given him a breath to take as he continued to kiss him senseless, bruising the soft, red lips.

"M-Master... I-I... c-come... ne-ed! P-Please!"

He growled low in his throat. Hand slapped the round, smooth backside as a warning. The smaller male whimpered and sobbed in understanding. Unbuttoning his pants, he unzipped before he took out his massive sized sex organ. The length was hard, throbbing with need. He scooped the cum from the Omega's stomach, using it as the lube to his member. He rubbed the hard length a few times, as he used his other hands to remove the egg vibrators, dildo and anal beads from the slicked entrance - leaving out the cock ring.

"Ma-Master! Ngh...!"

"Patient Guang Hong," he said as he caressed the teenager's face lovingly. Without warning, he thrust into the slicked hole, groaning at the warm, wet, slightly loose - from all those toys - entrance.

"Nn... so good, Guang Hong."

"M-Master... c-come... I n-need..."

He did not reply as he pulled back and began a fast, unforgivingly hard pace. He groaned, hands grabbing the abused thighs, lifting it high as he drove inside again and again. He ignored the cries and pleads from the Omega as he thrust his hard length, in and out, repeatedly. He groaned as he felt he neared his climax.

"Let's come together, Guang Hong." he growled out as he removed the cock ring from the smaller male's length.

"Aahhhhhh!"

Hot, white come spurted out of the younger male's member as the Alpha too come into his Omega's hole when the splincter muscles gripped onto his erection tightly. He groaned and thrust a few times, milking the rest of the semen before he fell beside the smaller male, cradling him to his broad chest.

"M-Master..." the smaller male sobbed, tears of pleasure or humiliation - the master did not know nor did he care - running down his cheeks, as his body twitched and shuddered; still sensitive from the over stimulation.

"J.J, it's J.J during sex, my Omega."

  
.

.  


CHARACTER AGE:  
Katsuki Yuuri: 18 yo  
Katsuki Toshiya: 48 yo  
Katsuki Hiroko: 43 yo  
Katsuki Mari: 23 yo  
Jean-Jacques Leroy: 25 yo  
Ji Guang Hong: 17 yo 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this is a good chapter. I tried my best at writing this. The boss was supposed to be some no name character that will only show his face once but I did not know how it came to this and Guang Hong. OMG! I am really crazy here, J.J and Guang Hong. Also, male Mari Dx My fingers have their own minds. Please forgive me OTL. Please give some feedback, it does not matter if it is positive or negative. It will really help.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Chapter 2

Alpha and Arranged Mating

.

.

.  


Yuuri sighed as he stood from his messy bed. He stepped around the blankets and pillows scattering on the floor of his room. He almost cringed when he smelt the scent of his bedroom. It smelt like semen and sweat. It was not a good odour, he told himself. It made him wince and shook his sweaty hair. Walking to the window, he opened it to air the bad smell in the room. He sighed in relief.

Finally, his first heat had ended.

The most troublesome and painful experience for an unmated Omega.

Especially to those male Omegas.

Yuuri stepped backwards and looked to his left side where the mirror was. The reflection of a male with messy black hair, red rimmed eyes with eye-bags, pale skin with a bit of red flushes and red moist lips stared back at him. The male in reflection was an Omega obviously with the way his body had developed; slender body, small waist, curvy hips and plump, round rear ends. He grimaced and the reflection grimaced back at him. Shaking his head, he looked around for his glasses and sighed in relief when he found it on the floor, among the mess. Luckily, he did not step on it.

"I really need a long, hot bath." He sighed, side stepped anything that blocked his way to the door. Along the way, he grabbed a fluffy towel and a bathrobe with him. Today he would spend soaking in the onsen. There were only a handful of guests - no Alpha was allowed during the time of his first heat - now in their inn because it was not a right season for the hot spring - so, he could indulge in the privacy in an onsen. He stepped out of the door, looking back into his messy room only to grimace in respond. Closing the door, Yuuri continued his way to the private onsen.

"Yuuri!"

He stopped on his way, his Alpha older brother was in front of him. The older male was tall, taller than him - when Yuuri's was about 162 cm - about 180 cm, had shoulder length curly dyed blonde hair, with full piercing on both his ears and muscular body - Mari was presented as an Alpha when he was sixteen and had yet mated. He twitched slightly when he realized Mari was scenting him. "M-Mari?" He asked, uncertain and a bit vulnerable. The hold of his towel and bathrobe tightened, held close to his chest. His instinct as an Omega warning him of a present of an Alpha.

The Alpha older sibling shook his head to clear his hazy mind after smelling such a tantalizing scent from his Omega little brother. He inwardly grimaced and scolded himself. What the hell was he thinking? Scenting his own dear sibling. Mari cleared his throat before he smiled though it was a bit strained - Yuuri smelt way better than those few female Omegas - that were trying to mate him - that he knew. "How are you feeling?" He asked and added after a bit of thinking. "Just now, I'm sorry."

Yuuri relaxed slightly and was glad his older brother was calming down. It would do him no good if the Alpha's instinct rearing its ugly head. He smiled at the taller male. "It's fine, I understand. Also, I'm okay... I guess."

"You guess?" Mari asked, walking closer to ruffle his little brother's hair. "Well, then, you should take a soak at the onsen since you reek of sweat and sex!" He teased.

The younger reddened and slapped his brother's hand from his head. "M-Mari!" He squeaked out and moved away from the Alpha. "You pervert!" He laughed out loud when he saw the disbelief look on the taller male's face.

The disbelief changed into mischief and Yuuri knowing what would come after that, quickly ran towards the private onsen and locked the door. "Wait, Yuuri!" He heard from the distance and chuckled as he ignored his older sibling to put his bathrobe and towel on the locker before he removed his sticky clothes and underwear, putting it in a basin to be washed later.

Yuuri grimaced when he felt a sticky fluid running down his inner thighs. It was residue from the last day of heat. He quickly walked to the shower and sat on one of the stool. He washed himself in the shower first to clean all the bodily fluids before he stepped into the onsen. He heaved out a long breath as he slumped against the edge. It was so nice soaking in the hot water after a week of heat. His sore and tired body felt refresh and his mind calmed. It was the upturned of having an onsen establishment as a house. Yuuri had never felt so grateful about it until today.

"I wonder if after this Mom and Dad would try to find me a husband?" He said aloud.

It was normal occurence for parents to find their Omega child an Alpha mate after their first heat. And being an Omega that had just had his first heat, he was sure his parents were already discussed this topic.

"Alpha..." he sighed, resigned to his fate as an Omega.

He would be expected to bear a child or two after being mated. He did not hate it but it had always been his dream to marry out of love. Not being arranged by parents. Talking about love... he had always had a crush on his childhood friend, Phichit. The tanned male had been presented as an Alpha last year and in a year, his built and body had matured to display the distinct characteristic of Alpha male. Though Phichit was shorter than Mari but he was still at least a few inches taller than Yuuri.

He wondered if Phichit already heard the news of his Omega status presentation.

"What would he think of me?"

Did Phichit want to be friends with him after this? Or would the Alpha discard him after knowing Yuuri was an Omega? Or would Phichit want to mate with Yuuri, his childhood friend?

All these questions made him frustrate. If he was giving a choice, he would choose Phichit as his mate and knowing he was Omega, he was sure his chances were higher. He had known the Alpha since they were babies and he had been such a sweetheart and growing up, he had been a perfect gentleman. He just knew that anyone that Phichit decided to mate would be very lucky.

Jealousy.

Frowning, Yuuri shook his head. No. He should not be thinking about it now. He had had just his first heat and he could think about mating later.

For now, he would spend his time soaking in the onsen.

  
.

.  


Mari looked at the locked door to the private onsen before he turned around and rested his back on it. He had been attracted to Yuuri's fresh Omega scent and his after heat scent was tantalizing - he wondered how Yuuri smell like when he was in a heat. He had never smelt something that good. He had encountered a few female Omegas before but all of their scents were paled comparing to Yuuri's. Remembering his little brother's newly developed body - those curvy hips, round ass and small waist - made him shudder in desire to breed the Omega. To fill his womb with his seeds. Mari shook his head. No. This was his little brother he was thinking about. He should not think about doing indecent things with his own blood.

It was wrong.

_Totally wrong._

Even though, Yuuri was an Omega.

An unmated and ripe Omega.

Delicious.

He shook his head, fangs bit into his lower lips, bleeding it. He took a deep breath - it was a wrong move - and almost choked with the delicious scent emanating from inside the private onsen. "Guh..." he covered his nose and quickly walked away from the quarters. He needed to get away from there or he afraid he would lose control and try to mate his own little brother.

If that ever happened... he would not be able to forgive himself.

  
.

.  


"Finally..."

The dark haired Omega let out a sigh and placed the last pillow he had used for his make-shift-nest during his first heat into the cupboard inside the storage room. He then walked to the dining room since it was already dinner and he was hungry. He hoped his mother would cook his favorite meal, katsudon. In that one week, he did not really eat anything beside some soup and water. He did not have appetite for food and his body was hungry for something else. Thinking about his heat last week, Yuuri instantly burned with embarrassment. He could not contemplate, how he could be so lewd. Doing this and that.

"Ah... that was embarassing." He covered his cheeks with both hands, feeling the temperature shot up.

"Yuuri, what are you doing out there? Your katsudon is going to get cold!"

"I'm coming, Mom!"

He said and quickly walked the short distance between the storage room and dining hall. Opening the sliding door, his nose was attacked with the delicious aroma of pork cutlet bowl. He immediately sat down and say his prayer before digging into the heavenly dish. It did not take him long before his first bowl finished and he was about to ask for second when he realized that no one was talking.

Raising his head, Yuuri looked around him.

And noticed everyone was staring at him before they bursed out laughing.

"What?" He asked. Brows furrowed in confusion. "Is there something on my face?"

Mari snickered meanwhile Toshiya and Hiroko shaking their heads.

The older Omega smiled, "Yuuri, you didn't even greet us when you entered and just ate your katsudon."

The said boy laughed awkwardly, feeling a bit guilty and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah... I'm sorry," he said softly before he looked up, showing his puppy eyes towards his mother. "Could I get a second, Mom?"

Hiroko was all but swooned at her adorable son. The boy was still childish inside despite being 18 and just recently presented as an Omega. She smiled warmly and took his bowl to get him the second serving.

"Mari, where are you going?" Toshiya asked.

All heads turned towards the elder son. Mari gave a strained smile and said unconvincingly, "I'm sleepy, Dad and thanks for the delicious meal, Mom. Good night." He said before he walked out of the dining room. No one noticed as he gave a lingering stare at his little brother.

"Mari is weird," Yuuri said and shook his head. He smiled when he got his second serving. "Thanks, Mom!"

"You're welcome, dear," she said, happy at her son's healthy appetite.

The two parents were having a silent conversation while Yuuri was eating. They waited until after the boy finished eating before Toshiya cleared his throat to take the attention of his Omega son. "Actually, Yuuri. There's an important thing me and your mother want to talk to you about."

Yuuri sensed the serious atmosphere put his chopsticks down on the empty bowl and straightened his back. He blinked in confusion and curiousity. "Dad? Mom?"

Hiroko sighed and put a hand on her husband's thigh. The Beta looked at his Omega wife and smiled. He nodded his head before he faced the anxious boy. "Yuuri, actually we have found you an Alpha mate."

Alpha mate.

He could not believe it. His mother and father were trying to match him with some random Alpha. He knew that this would happen but not this soon. It was just yesterday he finished his first heat and they were already trying to mate him? Also, what about his crush on Phichit? He wanted to be able to choose his own mate. He looked down, bangs covering his eyes and expression.

"Before you say it's a random Alpha, son, no. We didn't choose random Alpha for you. We're your parents and we want the best for you." Toshiya sighed when he saw Yuuri did not make any comment or movement. "This Alpha has liked you for long and he agreed to court you first to get your permission to mate."

Hiroko looked at her silent son. "We promise, dear. The Alpha is a good person and he will take care of you."

Yuuri clenched his fists - head still lowered - and took a deep breath. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, Yuuri and he told us he would like to start courting you tomorrow. He will come to get you tomorrow morning at ten."

"I understand. Thanks for telling this, Dad, Mom." He stood from his seat and forced a smile towards his parents. "Good night."

Both parents looked at their Omega son's retreating back and could smell the saddened and frustrated emotions from him. They shook their heads and let out a sigh.

Toshiya smiled sadly at his wife. "He didn't even ask for his name."

"It's fine, dear." Hiroko put her hand on her husband's. "I'm sure Yuuri will like him. After all, they are friends."

"What if he doesn't?"

"It will be fine, trust my mother's instinct, Toshi-kun."

  
.

.  


Mari was inside his room, mind still reeling from the forbidden thoughts he had about Yuuri when he smelt and felt the distress coming out of his little brother. Frowning, he jumped out of his bed before he made it to the hallways. He spotted the younger male heading to his bedroom from the dining hall. The young Alpha stepped in front of his brother and halted the other's movement. "Yuuri, are you okay?"

"M-Mari..."

Heartbroken.

Miserable.

Those usually joyous warm brown eyes were filled with so much misery that he felt his heart reaching out for his little brother's distress. Without saying any word, he opened his arms and the young Omega immediately leaped into him. Holding the younger male, Mari let his Alpha pheromones out to calm Yuuri. Hugging the lithe body to himself, he rubbed comforting circles on the smaller male's back.

He felt a wetness on his shirt and tightened his hold on the seemingly fragile body. Their body sizes were different and with a snap of his finger he could break his little brother's in two. Because of this fragile body, Mari needed to protect Yuuri. Even if it was from himself.

He guided the crying boy into his room, ignoring his Alpha instinct to take the weakened Omega as his mate. He pushed the urge down, he would not let some animalistic instinct control him. Sitting on the bed - with the younger one in the older's lap - Mari continued to wordlessly rubbing comforting circles.

They stayed that way for half an hour before Yuuri finally speaking to him.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Big Bro?"

Big Bro.

Yuuri always reverted to his childish side whenever he was in great stress. It had been long last he heard Yuuri calling him that.

"Of course, Yuu-chan," Mari smiled reassuredly and laid the other on the one side of the bed, before he too lay beside his little brother. He let the other hug him as he continued to caress the soft black locks.

"Sleep, Yuu-chan. Big Bro, will protect you." He said and thought silently, 'I will even protect you from the Alpha inside of me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...this was different than from what I planned. Some feedbacks would be great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to express my gratitude for my beloved readers. All those kudos and hits made me happy. And the comments really made my day. I love to read all my readers' comments and I would read it over and over. I never got bored c: Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Slight incest and a bit violence at the end of chapter.

  
.

.

Chapter 3

Calm Before the Storm

.

.

.  


It was morning, the stripes of light flew inside through the gaps between the drapes in the room. One male Omega was lying on his hard but soft and warm pillow as he hugged it tighter. He buried his face in that pillow, smiling as he smelt the musk and sandalwood fragrance from it. He felt the pillow moving before his hair was touched softly. Very softly as if the person did not want to wake him. The calming caress made him want to sleep more but the sunlight was cruel as it poke into his closed lids, wanting him to wake up already.

"Mm..."

He closed his eyes tighter but the light incessantly trying to annoy him. He frowned and finally, very slowly opened his eyes. The bright light flowed into his brown orbs, making him close his eyes back. He turned around, arms still hugging his comfy pillow before he opened his eyes again.

It was gold.

He blinked brown hued orbs and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Hm...?"

"Morning, Yuuri."

"...Mari?" He squinted his eyes and the blurred image of gold was actually his big brother's blond hair. The man was looking at him fondly as his fingers caressed his dark hair. Yuuri looked at his 'pillow' and he indeed held onto his older sibling.

Oh.

"Morning, Mari." He said, still laying on the other's chest. He did not want to wake up yet and decided to snuggle up to his big brother.

It was comfortable and he had missed this. Being close and snuggled up to his only sibling.

Mari just chuckled. His baby brother was too cute for his own good and when he slept, he looked so peaceful and adorable. "Did you have a good night rest, Yuu-chan?"

"Mmm... mhm..." Yuuri mumbled his answer into Mari's shirt.

"What's it, Yuu-chan? I can't hear you?"

"Hm..." he mumbled this time but more clearly, one brown eye peeking from behind the messy bangs. "I had a good night sleep," he smiled adorably. "And I missed sleeping with Big Bro like this."

Mari had to inhale his breath as he fought down the desire in him. Those eyes and that smile, it would be the death of him one of these days. He slowly pushed the younger male Omega from his chest and sat with a slight gap between them.

"Mari?" Yuuri tilted his head to one side, confused. He still wanted to cuddle up to his brother.

Shaking his head, the blond Alpha sat straight as he stared into those huge chocolate eyes seriously. It was time he asked Yuuri about what happened last night. He put his hands on the younger male and spoke in a soft voice. "Yuuri..." he started as he thought of an easier sentence to phrase his question, so, his baby brother would not be sad like last night. "What did Dad and Mom said last night?"

Instantly, the dark haired Omega's mood fluctuated down. He stared at the bed as he fought down the tears that threatened to come out.

"Yuuri?"

"...Mom and Dad have found me an Alpha mate. " he said as he felt the whole world was crushing down on him. He blinked his eyes as he tried to suspend the tears but it would not happen. The tears were stubborn and just like that, the clear liquid dripped down his cheeks like a flowing waterfall.

"Yuuri..."

Mari wrapped his arms around his Omega brother's lithe form. He felt his eyes hardened as Yuuri continued to cry. He understood that their parents wanted the best for their Omega child but not consoling with the boy first was a no-no in Mari's dictionary. He could not forgive anyone who hurt Yuuri even if they were their parents. Yuuri deserved the best and he deserved to choose his mate by himself.

That way his baby brother would be happy.

A green monster reared its ugly head in the blond Alpha's heart. He wanted Yuuri to be happy but he also did not want to give his little sibling to the other Alpha. If it was allowed, he would fight that Alpha for his dear brother. He would be the one to protect him and he would be the one Yuuri needed the most.

He tightened his hug.

"Do you need me to talk to Dad and Mom?"

He felt Yuuri's sobs gradually ceased before he slowly shook his head. He waited patiently as his little Omega pushed away from his embrace.

"...It's okay. I already decided to accept the Alpha as my mate."

"But-!"

"It's really fine," he said softly. Eyes closed in resignation to his fate. "The Alpha wants to court me first before we mate. He wants to know me and give me a chance to back out of this arranged mate." Warm brown eyes opened as a sad smile decorated the Omega's face.

"Yuuri, if you don't want... I-"

"Ah! It's almost the time!" Yuuri jumped out of the bed as he turned his back to the stunned Alpha. He discreetly wiped his eyes at the same time he said, voice wavering. "I'm going to be fine and thank you, Mari for being here for me."

Mari just watched as his little brother left his room. His dark eyes narrowed as he felt his nails digging into his palm, another hand clutched at the headboard. Whoever that Alpha was...

Snap!

The blond Alpha looked at the crack form on the headboard in his hand, he had been too angry that he had used too much of his strength. He could not help but imagined this Alpha mate their parents had chosen be in the headboard place. He would love to crush his skull and feed the brain to the birds if that meant Yuuri would not be sad anymore.

"I promise, Yuu-chan. I will kill anyone who hurt you."

  
.

.  


Yuuri was nervous and anxious as he stood in front of the door. Besides him was Mari, holding his hand in support. He felt the bigger hands tightened around his. Silently supporting him. Not long after the door bell was rang and Yuuri removed his hand from his brother's hold and walked to open the door. His heart was beating too fast though his hands were reluctant to speed up the process of opening the door.

"Morning, Yuuri."

The male Omega blinked his huge chocolate eyes as he looked at the Alpha in front of him. The man was handsome of course and he was obviously tall too. He had a dark skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. The most noting feature of the person was his smile. Yuuri loved and knew that smile very well. Of course he knew that because he was friend with this man since he was twelve.

"Phichit?!" He exclaimed surprise, huge orbs widened adorably. "What are you doing here?"

Phichit just smiled at the adorable picture perfect Omega in front of him. Yuuri had always been cute and now with his newly developed Omega body, his small waist, curvy hips and those butt, they were so lovely and round, he was tenfold attractive. He almost reached his hands over to fondle them. But, he resisted them since he should be a gentleman not a perverted old man. Besides that, Yuuri's big brother, Mari, was glaring at him from the hallways.

"Why, of course to court you, my dear Yuuri." He winked as he lifted the Omega's soft hand to place a small kiss on the back of his hand.

It was an intimate gesture and a sign of an Alpha's respect for his future mate.

Yuuri was speechless. He could not believe this was happening. His best friend was the Alpha who had agreed to mate with him. And he still could not believe it when the taller man lifted his hand to kiss it so softly and so full of love. How could this good thing happen to him?

"Yuuri, can I take your silence as an agreement to this courting and mating?"

The male Omega blinked his eyes again before an adorable blush made its way to his face. He was so happy right now, that he wanted to jump and shout to the whole world to share his happiness with them. He shyly took his hand back and cradled it close to his chest.

"Yes and please, Alpha, I would like your guidance." He replied back as he tip toed and place a small kiss on the corner of the dark skinned male's mouth.

It was an intimate gesture from an Omega to give a permission for their future mate to mate with them.

Instantly, Phichit's smile widened considerably and Mari's eyes darkened with suspended fury and jealousy. Phichit held out his hand, ignoring the smoldering glare from behind his future mate. Yuuri would be his and he would not let anyone deter him from this decision. Even if that person was the Omega's Alpha brother.

Yuuri shyly accepted the hand and looked back to give Mari his good bye. He was surprised though to see his brother's retreating back. "Mari?" He called.

The man just waved his hand though it seemed as if it was robotic and tensed. "Just go and enjoy your date, Yuuri. I'll go tell Mom and Dad."

"Um... thanks, Mari," Yuuri said still puzzled with his big brother's antic. He was pulled toward the door and whipped his head back to the man in front of him, holding his hand. "Phichit..." he said softly, as he lowered his lashes and bit his lower lip.

The foreigner inwardly groaned. His future mate was seducing him and Yuuri did not even know he was doing it. If this was going on, the Alpha did not think he would be able to wait for long before he mated this adorable male. "Let's go, Yuuri," Phichit smiled and forced his dirty thoughts down to the pit of his stomach.

Yuuri smiled sweetly and tightened his grasp on his future mate. His Alpha. He did not think this courting was useful anymore since he was in for this arranged mating if the Alpha participant was Phichit Chulanont. But, he did not say it and he wanted to enjoy being able to date the man freely before he was tied down. Though, the idea of being tied down with Phichit was not that bad.

Both of them walked the way silently, enjoying the morning breeze and the local spot for the tourists in Hasetsu - Phichit had gotten Yuuri a small katsudon keychain - before they decided to have a lunch at the small cafe. Phichit opened the door and gestured for his future mate to walk first. Yuuri blushed still not used to this courting and lovey dovey gesture but he walked in though. He waited for his Alpha and held the bigger hand thrust to him. They once again held hands as they walked to the table near the window, away from the other tables.

Phichit being the perfect gentleman held out the chair for his Omega, waiting Yuuri to sit before he pushed the chair closer to the table. He then took a seat opposite of his future mate and smiled. Not long before they were seated, a Beta waiter came to serve them. Both ordered and waited for their food.

Phichit slowly reached his hand and held Yuuri's on top of the table. "Are you enjoying being with me, Yuuri?"

The Omega shyly nodded his head. "It's fine, I guess."

"Ony fine?" Phichit said in mocked sadness.

Yuuri being his oblivious and naive self shook his head as he tightened his hand around the Alpha's. "Ah, no! What I mean is it's great, Phichit! I love it!"

"Do you love me?" The Alpha said slyly.

Still being frantic and panic, the smaller male nodded his head, "Yes!" before the words registered into his mind making him blush with embarrassment. He tried to take his hand back but his Alpha only held it with more force so Yuuri would not be able to free his.

"Is it true?" This time Phichit's voice held more seriousness. "Do you really love me, Yuuri?"

"I-I... um... P-Phichit, p-please let go..."

"I love you, Yuuri. That's why I was so happy when your Dad came to me, saying he wanted me as your mate."

The small male Omega was speechless. His round brown orbs widened in shock. Phichit was in love with him? But how could he not know about it? And how long have been his best friend in love with him? "...How long?" He asked uncertainly.

"Since the first time I met you. I guess it's a first sight love." Phichit chuckled, his deep voice sounded like a music to Yuuri's ears. Before his mood changed to more solemn. "But, I was worried if you would not accept this arrangement. If you do that... what should I do?"

He stared deep into those dark brown eyes.

"But, I was glad you accepted me. I don't think I'll be able to see you with another Alpha. I love you too much and if that happen..." The Alpha trailed off.

"I-I love Phichit too." The Omega said softly, he looked down on the surface of the table to hide his red face. "Always been. I'm happy you're going to be my mate. I- EEP!"

Before he could finish his words, Yuuri was engulfed in an embrace. Brown eyes widened, he blinked only to see turf of black tresses obscuring his sight. "Phichit?" He asked softly as he hesitantly put his hands around the larger male Alpha.

"Thank you..." Phichit said softly. "Thank you for loving me, Yuuri. I promise I will make you a happy mate."

Yuuri smiled hearing the declaration. He rested his head onto his Alpha's shoulder. "Thank you, my Alpha."

"Ahem! Sir, your meals are here." A blushing Beta waiter came to serve.

Phichit reluctantly removed his arms from around the lithe body and already missed the warmth from his Omega. Meanwhile, Yuuri was blushing from head to toe because another person had seen him embracing his Alpha. He was still new to this romance things and not really comfortable doing it around strangers.

"Thank you." Phichit said at the waiter while smiling widely while Yuuri looked sideways to hide his blushing face.

The Beta just served the meals before he scurried away from the two males. He did not like being the intruder between the obviously two lovers.

  
.

.  


_Somewhere in Saint Petersburg, Russia._

A lone Alpha was sitting on the black leather chair as he looked into the folder in front of him. He was expressionless as he flipped page by page, icy blue eyes were like steel knife cutting through the information and a lone picture. He raised one eyebrow as he lifted his hand and another folder was placed into his palm before the underling quietly stood in front of the dark mahogany table.

The underling, a Beta with a leaned but muscular body and tall watched as his Master flipped the other folder silently before he saw a hand closed the secret information. He straightened his back, dark gray eyes bored into the icy blue ones which seemed like it were piercing into his very soul.

"Otabek."

"Yes, sir."

"Find those people," the Alpha paused. His icy blue orbs hardened and darkened with so much hatred and challenge though his face was still expressionless as ever. His platinum hair glinted under the natural light. "Make sure they know that no one mess with the Nikiforov Family."

Otabek saw a glint of sharp white fang from his Master's opened lips and could not help but shuddered in fear. He nodded his head. "I understand, sir." He lingered for a while, debating if he should say the other issue that had been pushed toward him.

It seemed his Master understood him as his icy blue eyes glided across him and he raised an eyebrow. It was his silent query and Otabek knew it too well. He had been working for five years with this man.

"The Head of Crispino Family wanted an audience." He added quickly when he saw the long slender index finger silently tapped on the wooden surface. "He wanted to discuss about the marria-!"

He did not manage to finish his word and before he even realised it, there was blood on his cheek. He was too stunned to move. Behind him, embedded into the wall was a sharp combat knife.

"How many times did I tell you?" The Mafia Boss stood up from his seat as he circled around the table and stood tall in front of his underling. He traced the small wound and dug his nail into it, causing the wound to bleed more. "I do not want to hear about them. I will choose my own mate and I will not mate with any of those fools' Omega daughters."

Otabek just winced. He did not dare to make any sound as he gritted his teeth.

"What did you say, Otabek?" The Alpha Boss whispered into the Beta's ear while his nail still digging into the bleeding wound.

"T-They insisted, sir." He felt a hand choking his throat. "Ugh!" He groaned but he did not have a courage to defy his Master and Boss.

"What did I say, huh, Otabek?" The Mafia Boss smiled.

But, Otabek was not stupid and he knew that it was merely a mask to hide the anger and madness from that deceptively beautiful, handsome face. "D-Do not en-enter-ta-in... guh... a-any of... t-the ma-rria-ge... ugh, pro-posal!"

He greedily inhaled a large gulp of oxygen as soon as he was released from the choke. He coughed and held his throat. It was going to have a bruise tomorrow. He was sure of that.

"Ah! You have such a good memory, Otabek!" A wide smile made its way to the Alpha's face. "I expect you will be more alert and careful now," he paused, all traces of smiles and carefree gone in an instant. Replaced by the hard and steel look. "Else... you will lose that insignificant life of yours and I know Yuri won't want that to happen."

Otabek nodded silently, his hand still held onto his neck. Bowing slightly, he silently left the office. Closing the door behind him, he let his hands fall to his side and shuddered slightly. He felt his knees weakening even though his Boss did not use any of his Alpha pheromone. It was the different between Alpha and powerful Alpha. The much powerful ones did not need to use their pheromones to make people fear them, it was natural in their blood.

He staggered and placed a hand on the wall to brace himself. Closing his eyes, the Beta inhaled and exhaled. He would need a couple of minutes before he could stand properly again.

Blood was dripping down his wounded cheek but he did not care since it was a small wound. He had his fair share of worse injuries so it did not matter to him. However, the fingers' print mark on his throat was a different matter. Otabek's left hand touched the bruised neck and muttered to himself. "How should I explain this bruise to Yuri..."

  
.

.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just telling you, that scene with Victor and Otabek was not supposed to happen in this chapter AT ALL. It was planned to happen in later chapter. But, two persons changed my mind, so, I decided to add a snippet of our beloved Russian and Kazakhstan (Yuri Plisetsky was only mentioned here but he would come out later) :D For a reader asked to see Yuuri in a cage, it would happen in Chapter 5. Currently we're in Chapter 3.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy or as much as you can enjoy.

  
.

.

Chapter 4

The Short End of the Stick

.

.

.  


It was almost dusk when the two males - one Alpha and another Omega - walked to the direction of Yu-Topia. The bigger male had his hand entwined with much smaller ones as they enjoyed the evening breeze. They did not engage in too much conversation, merely snippets of their daily life. Both preferred comfortable silence rather than excessive talks. It was uncharacteristic for the Alpha male to appear silence but even he knew that he did not want to interrupt this comfort.

"Phichit."

He looked down to see a messy dark hair. The Omega was looking forward.

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"I enjoyed the courting." Yuuri tightened his hold on his Alpha's bigger palm and felt the same gesture returned.

"It's my pleasure," Phichit said and stopped walking. They were only a few meters away from Yuuri's house and the Alpha wanted to do something before the day was over. His sudden halt caused his future mate to stop as well and gazed up at him with those adorable huge brown eyes.

"Phichit?"

The Omega's eyes widened when he felt a pair of warm lips descending upon his own. Phichit's lips were slightly chapped but none the less they were still soft. Closing his eyes, Yuuri submitted to the chaste kiss. His hands gripped the front of his Alpha's shirt. The kiss did not last long and before Yuuri realised it, the taller male already pulled his lips away.

"Yuuri, I love you."

Yuuri felt a hand caressing his cheek and slowly, he opened his eyes. Revealing a beautiful sparkling chocolate orbs. His cheeks tinted red as he leaned towards the touch. "I love Phichit too."

They were so in love and consumed with each other existence that they did not notice another Alpha glowered at them with so much jealousy. A hatred was directed towards the dark skinned Alpha. He went away when he saw the pair walked closer to the front door.

Hiding behind the door, Mari composed himself as he acted nonchalant and was about to leave the door. He stopped himself when he heard the knock. Opening it he stood taller than the two males. His bigger statue opposing.

"Mari, I'm home!" His baby brother greeted him enthusiastically. His brown eyes sparkled with delight.

"Welcome home, Yuuri." He smiled as he scooped his brother into his arms. He cringed in disgust when he smelt the Alpha's scent on him. Damn that Phichit! How dare he left his scent on his dear Yuuri! He glared at the dark skinned male who merely smiled at him. "Why don't you go and greet our parents?" He smiled at his Omega baby brother. "I have something to say to your future mate here." As he said this Mari's eyes glinted with something unreadable.

Yuuri not noticing the weird glint, just nodded his head. Shyly, he placed a little kiss on the corner of his Alpha's mouth. He smiled happily. "Thank you, Phichit. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Yuuri."

Phichit grinned happily while Mari's skin crawled with disgust. They both know that little gesture were the sign that the courting was accepted. Watching as Yuuri made his way to where their parents were, Mari turned back to the other Alpha, hardening his feature. "Phichit."

"Yes?"

Phichit kept smiling, though, inside he was nervous. He could see that the bigger Alpha hated him. But since he was an Alpha himself, he squared his shoulders. He did not surprise when he felt his shirt was clenched in a big fist and he was brought to meet face to face with Yuuri's enraged brother.

"Maybe you're Yuuri's future mate but don't you dare touching him inappropriately." Mari tightened his fist as he brought Phichit's face even closer. His eyes narrowed heatedly.

"I would not." Phichit answered, he tried to control his Alpha instinct not to fight back the unmistakable threat.

"I saw you." The bigger Alpha gritted his teeth. "I saw you kissing my little brother."

"It was only a chaste kiss." Phichit suppressed a gasp as he was lifted from the floor. Mari was obviously bigger and stronger than him. But he did not scare and set a defiant eyes on those deep brown orbs that almost the same shade as his beloved.

"You-!" Whatever Mari wanted to say was stopped when he heard someone coming from the dining room, heading to where they were. He reluctantly dropped the other Alpha as he shoved the man away harshly. He hissed. "Remember if you ever hurt or make Yuuri cry, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Standing straight, Phichit straightened his shirt and maintained his smile at the older male. He bowed a bit and said, "I won't ever hurt Yuuri. He is my entire life and with my life I promise to protect him." He did not wait as he left the enraged Alpha and walked out of the door.

"Mari, why are you still there?"

Turning around, Mari masked his anger and rage with a smile. He was careful not to let his deadly pheromone out too much. He walked to his brother and hugged him. "Sorry Yuuri. Phichit and I have some Alpha talk. But now we are done."

"Is Phichit still here?" The younger of the two peered from his big brother's shoulder to look at his future mate.

"Nah, he is not here anymore." Mari said and tugged the smaller male's wrist with him. "I believe you're going to call me for dinner, right?"

"Ah, yes! I almost forgot." Yuuri smiled and followed the older male. His brown eyes sparkled as he said excitedly, "Tonight dinner is pork cutlet bowl! Mom said it was to commemorate my first courting." He said and blushed.

Mari tried to suspend his jealousy, smiling and teased his younger brother. "Well, who was crying last night? Saying that he didn't want to mate with Mom and Dad's chosen Alpha."

"Ah, that was last night..." the boy smiled and hugged his brother's arm affectionately. "But now I knew that the Alpha was Phichit, I was glad." It was obvious that the young Omega was in love with his future mate.

"Come on! The dinner is going to get cold!" Mari ignored the love struck Omega - also his own messed up feelings - and dragged his little brother towards the dining room.

Both greeted their parents and sat on the cushion as they feasted on the extra large pork cutlet bowl made by Hiroko. They chatted about everything except for the courting. They knew that Yuuri was against it at first but looking at the Omega now, both parents were relief. Yuuri had accepted the courting and his future mate.

Putting the empty bowls on the sink, Hiroko brought a pot of hot green tea and four cups. She carefully poured the hot liquid into each cup. However, when she reached her older son's cup, Mari put a hand to stop her.

"You don't want a drink, Mari?"

Her Alpha son shook his head as he stood up from the table. "I'm tired and sleepy. I'll sleep early tonight. Good night." He said and walked out of the dining, shoulders tensed and his posture rigid.

All of them bid a good night to the blond man. Not noticing the strange behaviour. Hiroko turned to her younger son and smiled. Toshiya also smiled as they focused on their blushing son.

"So, Yuuri, how was the courting?" Hiroko asked first.

"It went fine." Was all the younger Omega said as he fiddled with his cup.

"Fine only?" Toshiya smiled and teased his son when he saw the blush darkened. "But, you look happy."

Hiroko laughed lightly. Her eyes sparkled with joy. "I trust you to like this future mate of yours hm?"

"Y-yes..." Yuuri said shyly as he looked up at his dear parents and bowed a bit as a thank and respect. "Thank you, Mom, Dad, for arranging me to be with Phichit."

"It's nothing, son. Your happiness is everything to us." The middle aged Beta laughed softly as he placed a hand on his wife's. "So, have you accepted Phichit? Or do you still want the courting to continue?"

Nodding his head, the young male Omega smiled. "I accept Phichit and I still want him to court me." He paused and looked worriedly at his parents. "I hope Dad and Mom won't mind. I want to feel the real date before I'm tied down forever."

Hiroko and Toshiya shared a look before they both smiled at their younger son. "It's fine, dear. As long as you're happy and your Mom and me will be happy as well.

  
.

.  


Midnight, somewhere around the hidden and dark part of Hasetsu...

In the cheap motel room renting by the three of gruffed looking Betas, the atmosphere was serious and dark. The biggest and muscular Beta frowned at his two companions as they discussed about how they were going to kidnap the male Omega their Boss wanted. A week was almost there and they had yet to catch the rare male Omega.

"Shut the fuck up, you fools!" The biggest bellowed as he punched the wall next to him.

The two much smaller and lean Betas immediately shut their mouth closed and sat straight.

"We don't have much time and tomorrow is the fifth day. We only get two more days before our lives would be taken instead." He said, pinching in between his eyes.

The blond haired Beta said uncertainly. "It was not we could do something obvious. Boss did say he wanted the job done in clean."

"Yeah, besides, the target had just finished his heat and he just got out of his house yesterday for the courting." Another added his two cents.

"That's why I am fucking worried!" The biggest male said, teeth gritting. "What if they decide to mate tomorrow or the next day? We would not have a chance!" He stood from his chair and paced the small room. "Tomorrow, make sure the male Omega is alone and then, we will grab him. Use the chloroform and don't leave any sign of us ever being there."

The two Betas nodded, ears opened for their leader order. "I got it, Leader. I'll make sure to attract the Alpha away if there is no chance them being alone."

"And I'll grab the target away and into the van."

  
.

.  


They walked at the park, strolling casually as they enjoyed the greenness. The Alpha had his own arm wrapped around his Omega's thin waist as the smaller male rested his head on the firm chest. Phichit smiled down at his future mate, happy and proud that he had managed to make the other purred in content. It spurred his instinct as an Alpha and the need to protect his adorable Omega.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was in a bless. The smell of musk and spices emanated from the bigger male soothed him and the protective arm around his waist made him purr with content. He closed his huge brown eyes as he listened to his Alpha's steady heartbeats.

"Yuuri?"

He heard he was being called and lazily opened his eyes to look at the smiling face of Phichit. "Hm?"

"Are you tired?"

Yuuri merely shook his head and snuggled closer to the inviting heat.

Phichit amused with how cute his future mate was acting, could not help but hugged the other tight. He inhaled the soft scent of vanilla and cinnamon from his small Omega. "Aww... you're too adorable, Yuuri."

Blushing, the Omega tried to push away his big, gentle Alpha. "P-Phichit! What if someone sees us?" He said embarrassingly, his hands on the firm chest trying to get away.

"There is no one here, my cute Omega." The mentioned Alpha just laughed and nuzzled his Omega's fluffy black hair before he reluctantly let go the red faced smaller male. "Alright," he said and steered them towards the lone bench near the road. He looked down at the still blushing Omega and resisted the urge to kiss him. He stood up immediately and distanced himself from his future mate. "Do you want a drink, Yuuri? I think I see one vending machine over there."

Yuuri just noticing his parched throat, smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, and could you get me-"

"An orange juice?"

"Ah, yes. How did you know?"

Phichit just smiled and placed a small kiss on the fuzzy head. "I know everything about you, Yuuri." He chuckled when the mentioned man blushed again. "I'll go and come back as soon as possible."

"Okay." Yuuri nodded with a blush as he touched his head. He giggled. Phichit was such a gentleman and he liked the way Phichit kissing his head affectionately. He watched the big Alpha walking away until he could not see his strong figure anymore.

However, what happened afterward was so fast.

Yuuri leaned against the bench as he sat there waiting when he felt someone from his back putting a sweet smelled clothe over his mouth and nose. He tried to resist and shout for Phichit but failed, instead he inhaled a large amount of the fragrance before his vision was darkened and he fell into his capture's arms.

The kidnappers did not waste any time as they ran to their black van with one of them carried the male Omega over his shoulder. Fortunately, Yuuri was small and did not weight too much. Pushing the small male into the van, they quickly entered and drove away before the big Alpha came for his future mate.

  
.

.  


Phichit was frustrated. The machine was suddenly broken and he had just put a coin inside. Upset, he punched the vending machine and luckily for him, the old machine vomited out the orange juice he wanted. He sighed in relief and a bit guilty when he saw the not so small indent on the machine. But, his mood was lifted as he held the cold juice.

Ignoring the broken machine, he walked fast to where his mate where. Unfortunately for him, the distance was a bit far. Running a bit while holding the cold orange juice, soon enough he arrived at the bench where he left his future mate.

However, there was no the aforementioned male. He looked around him. No people and no his Yuuri. Frowning, he shouted the Omega's name. "Yuuri, I'm back! Where are you?"

No respond.

Again. "Yuuri! Where are you, love? Don't play with me!"

Complete silence.

"Yuuri! This is not a game! Come out now!" His voice grew a bit desperate.

But still no answer from his future mate.

"Yuuri, please come out now!"

Phichit grew restless and picked his phone, trying to dial Yuuri's number.

_"The number you have dialed can not be reached. Please try again."_

He almost threw his phone away in frustration when a machine answered him. His eyes widened in realisation. Maybe, Yuuri had gone home. After all, the small Omega looked tired. He tried to think positively as he held the orange juice tighter and ran all the way to the Yu-Topia. The park was not that far from the inn, but still, Phichit was breathless when he reached the front door of his Omega's house. Immediately, he knocked on the door.

Soon, the door was opened and Hiroko came out. She smiled at the Alpha. "Ara, Phichit. Are you back already?" She looked behind him curiously. "Where's Yuuri?"

Phichit's dark brown eyes widened. So, Yuuri was not in his home and he was not in the park either. Where could he be? It was not like the Omega to go anywhere without mentioning to someone first. He felt his knees weakened and his concealed emotions poured out like an overflowing river.

"Phichit? What's going on?" Hiroko had started to worry. Now, she could smell the distress and frustration from him. When the dark skinned Alpha did not answer her, she shook his shoulders. "Phichit?! Where is Yuuri?!"

The commotion got the attention of the whole house. Toshiya and his older son came to look of what was going on. Both of them looked curiously at the worried woman and guilty riddened man.

Mari instantly alerted. He looked around and did not see his baby brother. He studied their worried faces and instantly, came to a conclusion. Walking briskly towards the other Alpha, he punched him hard, making Phichit fall on the floor. "Where's Yuuri, you bastard!"

"Mari!" Both parents cried in surprise as they tried to hold their enraged Alpha son. "Calm down, Mari!"

"No! Until he tells us wheres's Yuuri?!" He shouted.

It was good that there was no guest right now or they would be alerted as well.

Phichit still on the floor, ignored his bleeding mouth and answered in a daze. "I-I don't know. He was gone when I came back from buying a drink. I tried to call him but he didn't reply to any. Even his phone was turned off." Before he looked up at the horror faces of Katsuki's family. "I thought Yuuri had gone home. But now, I don't know where is him."

Both Toshiya and Hiroko's holds on their son went slack. Taking the chance, Mari hurried for the Alpha and grabbed his shirt as he punched him again.

"I told you! If you ever did anything to Yuuri, I will kill you!" He was about to land another punch when he was grabbed from behind by his father.

"Mari, stop!"

"Let go, Dad! Let me kill this man!" He struggled and almost throwing his father away when a palm connected to his cheek hard. He saw his mother's hand in the air and he slowly went slack. "M-Mom, why?"

Hiroko took a deep breathe and tried to calm down herself. She saw her husband sighing in relief. Forcing a tight smile, she addressed both her older son and her little Yuuri's Alpha. "I know you're worried, Mari, but hitting Phichit wouldn't solve the matter. Instead of worrying and arguing here, we should go out and try to find Yuu-chan."

"Your mother was right, Mari." The old Beta held his wife's shaking shoulders. "Also, Phichit. Get up and help us find Yuuri. After all, you're his future mate."

"Y-Yes... thank you Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki..." Phichit got up shakily as he held the wall to steady himself. He lips were bleeding but it did not compare to the hurt and worry in his heart. If anything bad ever passed to Yuuri, he would not be able to forgive himself.

"Remember, Phichit. If anything ever happens to Yuuri, your life would be at my hands like what you have promised."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak a peek:
> 
> "W-We need to report this to the police."
> 
> Phichit shook his head. "We can't, Mrs. Katsuki. It's not 24 hours yet." His brows scrunched up in worried. "The police would not classify this as a missing case unless it's 24 hours after missing."
> 
> .
> 
> Jean Jacques Leroy swivelled in his leather chair and grinned, showing his fangs. "Good." The big Alpha stood and gestured at the couch in the room. "Put the Omega there. Every merchandise should go through inspection first before they could be in the auction."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and sorry for not replying to you personally since I couldn't wait to update this. We're getting near to the best part! Enjoy! ^^

  
.

.

Chapter 5

The Stormy Rain

.

.

.  


Phichit had gotten worried and more worried. He had looked at all possible places Yuuri would go but there was still nothing of the Omega. He had asked the people around if they ever saw Yuuri but each of them gave the same respond. No. He even went back to the park where he last saw him but nothing. Not a clue and there was no one he could ask since the park was barren of people when he and Yuuri took a stroll.

"Yuuri, please... where are you, love?"

Sweat dripped down from temple and forehead, his shirt drenching, but he ignored it as he ran to the other places. Trying hard to find his future mate. He would not stop searching for Yuuri until he fell and collapsed.

Shit!

Damn it!

Why the hell did he leave Yuuri alone?

He should know better that it was dangerous to leave an Omega alone in an empty park. He stopped for a while near the lamp post, resting his head on it. He gritted his teeth and without restrained, he punched the wall beside the lamp, causing a huge crack on it before it crumbled down.

"Shit! Yuuri... I!"

Usually it would make the gentle Alpha fill with guilty but right now, he did not care. He did not care even if he had to kill someone to save the missing boy. He was such a failure as an Alpha. But more, he was such a failure as a future mate. He did not deserve to mate Yuuri and the Omega should find another Alpha when they found him later.

He would bow and ask for forgiveness.

Until Yuuri would forgive him and they would stay as friends.

Friends.

It hurt him to let Yuuri go but...

It was his atonement for his careless act.

Running to another places, the Alpha did not stop again to reflect on his wrongdoings instead poured all his energy to search for the missing Omega.

More places.

Still no Yuuri.

More streets.

Still no Yuuri.

More parks.

Still no Yuuri.

No Yuuri.

Phichit was exhausted and he felt ready to collapse. He could feel his body trembling, from the lost of stamina and for the guilty in his heart. The gentle Alpha felt his eyes watered and a soft sob escaped his lips. He shook his head and bit his lip. No. He did not have the right to cry. Yuuri. Yuuri must be scared somewhere. Yuuri must be crying.

He knew the adorable Omega since they were twelve and he knew how Yuuri had the tendencies to panic and always cried for something that overwhelmed him.

So, Phichit had no right to cry.

He was an Alpha.

He needed to be strong.

  
.

.  


It was already night when the Thai man back to Yu-Topia. He was exhausted beyond words and he almost seemed to lose the hope. He only hoped that one of them would find Yuuri. If not...

"Phichit! So, did you...?"

He looked up to see a hopeful look on the middle aged Omega's face. Beside her was her Beta husband, trying to calm his wife and at the same time, trying to calm himself. There were only the couple and he did not see Mari, Yuuri's older sibling anywhere.

He silently shook his head.

Instantly, Hiroko's face fell down and Toshiya's eyes lost some of its sparks.

"Calm down, dear. We still don't hear from Mari yet. M-Maybe, he would bring Yuuri back with him." Even if the Beta tried to stay strong... the crack in his voice was obvious. He too was slowly losing his hope and confidence.

Phichit sat on the floor, his back rested on the wall as he rested his elbows on his knees and covered his face in his hands. 'Please, God... just this once, I beg you please let us find Yuuri. Please let Yuuri be safe.' He immediately lifted his head when he heard the slow footsteps. His saw Mari and his eyes wildly looked around the older Alpha for the Omega. He was disappointed when he saw none and he met eyes with the blond Alpha's red eyes.

"Did any of you find Yuuri?" Mari's voice was clipped and hard.

Hiroko and Toshiya shook their heads.

The older Alpha again met eyes with the younger Alpha. Phichit gritted his teeth. "No. I-!" He did not manage to finish his words when he felt air left his lungs and his stomach was hurting so bad.

"You. This is all your fault. If Yuuri was not with you, he would not..." the Alpha said enraged, his voice tinged with exhaustion but he still looked deadly.

Hiroko was already sobbing in her husband's arms. Even if she always did not like violence, she too was exhausted and miserable to notice anything around her. Meanwhile, Toshiya let it go. He knew Mari had to release his anger and if it got too rough, he would step in.

Phichit slowly got up from the floor. He wiped the blood from his mouth and sat there, eyes watering. "I-I do apologise. I-I shouldn't l-leave Yuuri alone there."

"You bastard! It's all your fault! Yuuri! He must be crying somewhere!" Mari's own eyes watered. But he never let any of the drop fall until his eyes were red. His body was shaking with anger and frustration. The Alpha felt someone held onto his bicep, he looked down to see his mother's own red eyes. "Mom?"

"W-We need to report this to the police."

Phichit shook his head. "We can't, Mrs. Katsuki. It's not 24 hours yet." His brows furrowed. "The police would not classified this as a missing case unless it's 24 hours after missing."

"Why would they need to wait 24 hours?! What if Yuuri is still here? And Yuuri would be gone before it's 24 hours!" Mari punched the wall. "I don't care! I'm going to police!" He said as he turned around and walked out of the house.

"Son, wait!" Toshiya held onto his Alpha son. He looked older than his real age with all those worries. He tried to sound very calm and positive. "It's late right now. Why don't we wait until it's morning." He looked around him. "Your mom and Phichit are exhausted..." he ignored Phichit's protest in the background. "Beside, you're too weary yourself. We should rest for tonight and tomorrow morning we will all go to the police station."

Mari's instinct was to pull his hand away from his father's but his conscience told him that he should listen to his parent. He looked at all of them, they were weary and tired. They had been running to many places to find the missing boy. Even the always smiling Phichit looked so dead. But, it still did not satisfied him. Looking at the bruises form on the man's face and his probably hidden bruise on the stomach still did not quench his thirst for blood.

"Mari."

He felt his father tightened his hold on him. He realised he had already released his murdering pheromones. Slowly, he took a deep breath and released it before he nodded his head and went for the couch. He sat on there and closed his eyes, though he definitely was not sleeping. Mari could not, not when his baby brother was probably somewhere scared.

Toshiya sighed in relief when he saw his murderous son calmed down. He went for his wife and led her to their bedroom. He stopped on the way there only to call the slumping young Alpha by the door way.

"Phichit, come inside and rest. You can rest in Yuuri's bedroom if you want." The older Beta said and realised that Mari had stiffened at his place. "It's only for a night Mari. Just let it go."

Dark brown eyes opened and glared at the other Alpha.

Phichit stiffened and smiled hesitantly at the older Beta. "I'll just rest here in the living room. Thank you for the offer, Mr. Katsuki." He said and went for the other couch, opposite of where Mari was. Phichit closed his eyes but like Mari he could not sleep. He almost could feel the murdering aura from the other. He ignored it to focus on the short days he was courting Yuuri.

They were happy.

Very happy and he had smelled it from the Omega himself. A genuine happiness eminated from the cute Omega. Just that small memories managed to soothe his broken heart. It was short but it was filled with so much joy and life.

'Yuuri, please be safe.'

  
.

.  


Somewhere on the road...

"How is the Omega?"

"Still unconscious." One of the Betas answered.

The driver looked through the back mirror and nodded his head. "Good. According to the plan, he would be unconscious for the whole night and we should be in Tokyo tomorrow morning if we don't rest."

"...The Omega's kinda cute. Without his glasses, he looks adorable." The Beta who lent his laps as a pillow to the drugged sleeping Omega said as he caressed the soft cheek.

His crime partner next to him hissed. "Don't do anything stupid if you want your life intact. You don't want to anger Boss J.J."

Upon hearing their Boss' name, the Beta quickly took his hand as if burnt. He stared with horror as he just realised the grave mistake he did. "What should I do? My scent is all over the Omega! The Boss would suspect something!"

"Calm down, you fool!" Their leader also a Beta - the one who drove - said harshly. His dark eyes flitted to the back mirror as he glared at the blond Beta. "You were kidnapping him. Of course your scent would be all over the Omega, stupid! As long as Boss doesn't smell arousal from you, it will be fine. Now, shut up before I'll be the one that kill you two."

The one who made the commotion instantly shut his mouth. At the same time, his partner glared at him from his side.

Suddenly, the van skidded to the side of the road before it eventually stopped. The leader with burly body looked at the back mirror and spoke to the only free man behind. "Change the driver. It's your turn to drive now." He said and unbuckled his seatbelt before he opened the door and went for the passenger seat next to the driver.

"Understand, Leader." The other Beta nodded his head in understanding as he evaded the unconscious Omega and his fool partner. He went for the driver seat before starting the engine.

They had been driving nonstop from the Kyuushu and been changing driver ever since. It was almost dawn and in about a few hours the kidnappers would arrive at Tokyo and deliver their capture to the biggest human trafficking market. The poor Omega was still unconscious from the chloroform and not even realised that he would not be able to see his family ever again.

"We have arrived, Leader." The driver said as he drove through the alleyways and stopped near metal backdoor of some building.

The burly Beta nodded his head and looked behind him. "Wake up, fool!" He not so gently threw a cigarette box on the other Beta's head.

"Uh? Ah, what?" The man rubbed his head and shrunk down when he saw his leader glaring at him.

"Bring the Omega inside. Be quick and careful." He said as he got down from the black van.

The blond Beta nodded his head. Carefully, he fitted the Omega's small body inside his arms as he went out of the van's opened door. He nodded his head at his friend who closed the door and went to open the metal black door. Their leader entered first and then the two followed. The walked through the dark hallways before they stopped in front of a lift. The leader quickly punched the go down button. Not long after, the lift opened for them and they quickly went inside. The blond Beta who held the Omega sighed and got a glare from the leader.

"What?" The leader snapped.

"Uh...nothing." the blond Beta said and adjusted his hold on the small Omega.

"Hn."

Their not so much conversation halted at that. Soon, the lift stopped at the basement. The kidnappers went out and walked along the elegant hallways that was so different from the dark hallways before. The floor was covered in velvet red carpet and the wall colored in antique white paint and decorated with many paintings from the famous artists. It was empty of people and only a few times when the auction being held would the hallways filled with wealthy and powerful personas who came to buy some sex slaves or playthings.

They even rent the slaves for sexual services.

Before long, they stopped in front of a door. The leader knocked and they waited for a moment before a gruff voice told them to enter. Opening the door, the two of them entered the room, while one waited at the outside of the door. The burly Beta entered first before the one holding the unconscious Omega stepped into the room.

"Master." The big Beta greeted. "We've gotten the Omega."

Jean Jacques Leroy swivelled in his leather chair and grinned, showing his fangs. "Good." The big Alpha stood and gestured at the couch in the room. "Put the Omega there. Every merchandise should go through inspection first before they could be in the auction."

  
.

.  


"What do you mean, we can't make a report?!" Mari almost shouted in the police's face.

The Alpha police just took a deep breath. He needed to calm down and not asserted his own Alpha pheromones. He stared right into the deep brown eyes and said pointedly once again. "I never said that you couldn't make a report, sir. I merely said it's not 24 hours yet and it's in our procedure that we can't claim it's a missing case unless the person is missing for at least twenty four hours."

"Maybe my brother could still be found while we talk but no! This stupid procedure of yours, perhaps, made it even impossible to find my brother!"

Toshiya agreed with his son's every words but they needed to follow the procedure too. Also, he could see the policeman was starting to get annoyed. He instantly put a hand on his older son's arm. "Calm down, Mari."

"Dad!"

"Mari, please calm down." Hiroko added when her son still letting out his frustration and rage. She did not want to make it harder for the police to help them.

At the same time, Phichit gritted his teeth. He was annoyed with the stupid procedure too but they could not do anything if the police said to wait. They had done their best to search for Yuuri and yet they could not find him. He waited behind the family, guilt still heavy in his heart.

"Thank you for the time, sir. We will come again when it's after 24 hours." Toshiya said as he pulled his son away and Hiroko followed after him. "Come Phichit, let's go home." He addressed the silent young Alpha who was standing behind them the whole time.

Silently, they left the police station while Mari fuming and Phichit was eaten by guilt. Together they rode in Toshiya's car, heading back to Yu-Topia. The father was worried as he looked through the back mirror. Mari was unusually silent during the ride and he did not even make any remark to the other Alpha. At the moment, the Alpha beside him too did not say any word. He could practically feel the heavy guilt from the younger man.

"Phichit." He called the man who was supposed to be Yuuri's mate out of his reverie.

"Uh? Yes, Mr. Katsuki?" Phichit said hesitantly as he looked to his right.

The older male smiled reassuredly and patted the younger man's shoulder. His warm brown eyes shone kindly. "It's going to be fine. I'm sure Yuuri is going to be found." He said but inside he doubted his own words.

Phichit was not a fool and he could see it the small doubt in Yuuri's father's eyes. However, he did not want to worry the elder anymore so he forced a smile on his face and nodded his head. For a time being, it would be his answer. Yes, he pray to god that Yuuri would be found. He decided for this one time to believe in god.

The drive did not take long and they arrived at the Yu-Topia after half an hour driving. Phichit had just gotten out of the car when he felt a fist connected on his already bruised cheek, sending him to crash on the road. He barely heard a scream and shout from both elder Katsuki's before punches and kicks raining upon his body.

"Mari, stop it!"

In Phichit's self defense, he acted upon his Alpha instinct and retaliated back when the man who assaulted him stopped for a mere second. He landed a few punches to the other Alpha before he felt he was tackled to the ground. He growled in respond and was about to throw the person when his eyes stared deep into deep brown eyes that reminded him so much of his missing future mate.

He felt his conscience came back and he blinked his eyes. "Mrs. Katsuki?" And he saw as Toshiya tried his best to restrain his enraged Alpha son. The Alpha was mad with rage and Phichit knew that if it was not Toshiya or Hiroko, nobody could restrain the blood lust from the bigger Alpha.

"Are you calm now, Phichit?"

He slowly nodded his head and took a deep breath. His eyes still on the elder Beta trying to control his Alpha son. He prepared himself. If Mari ever went overboard he would stop him but he somehow knew that Mari knew his limits too and would not hurt his own blood. But, he could not say if it was himself in Toshiya's place.

"Calm down, Mari!" Toshiya shouted to his son. He slapped him on the cheek hard and the enraged Alpha growled threateningly. "You even dare to hurt you own parent?" The father asked angrily.

That seemed to snap the younger man's from his animalistic instinct. He slowly ceased to struggle. He took a deep breath and glared at the dark skinned male. "I'm calm, Dad. You can free me now."

Toshiya still held the man's arms together. "No, Mari. You've lost control a few times already and I'm not going to release you until you promise me you'll not hurt Phichit."

"I can't promise that." Mari gritted his teeth angrily.

"Mari," Toshiya sighed. "It wasn't Phichit's fault that Yuuri went missing. Did you think Phichit would want to hurt his future mate?"

"He might not! But, if he didn't leave Yuuri alone in the park he would not go missing!"

"Mari, calm down." Toshiya said as he tried to touch his son's shoulder.

But, the Alpha shrugged his shoulder and went to the house. Before he went inside, he glared at the other Alpha who was still on the ground while his mother stood near him. "I won't ever forgive you, bastard. After we found Yuuri, I would make sure that you and my baby brother would not meet each other again. Else, you would die." His glare intensified. "This time, not even my parents could stop me from killing you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak a peek:
> 
> "This male Omega would give me a lot of money. It has been a while since I have such a good merchandise." J.J grinned as he caressed the curvy hips, his rough hand rested on the plump backside. "Hn." He felt his erection came to life and shuddered as he leaned down and smelled the heavenly scent from the small Japanese Omega.  
> .  
> Slowly, the Russian Crime Boss opened the envelope. He pulled whatever it was inside it and stared at the black card inside his hand. He raised a pale eyebrow. Chris merely urged him with a smile. He read the words which were printed in a gold cursive font and frowned. An auction? He stared pointedly at his partner. "What is this?"  
> .  
> "So far, there is no one has managed to interest you?"  
> "No."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains forced sexual act, human auction, some bad words and nudity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me for all this time. I know some of you have been impatient waiting for the moment where Victor meet Yuuri but it had not happened. 
> 
> But, now, it's here! The long awaiting chapter. After this we will focus on Victor and Yuuri. Katsuki's and Phichit will be in the background and when the time is right, they will come back.

  
.

.

Chapter 6

The Dark Sky

.

.

.  


J.J leaned over the still unconscious naked boy and grinned. The Omega was a virgin indeed and he was not marked. Besides that, the Omega was actually cute than that picture he was shown. If they removed the glasses, the Omega could pass as a beauty. He could not wait to see his eyes when he woke up. But, he did not need any resisting and that was the reason he let the boy smell some drug so he would be unconscious for a whole day before the auction tonight.

"This male Omega would give me a lot of money. It has been a while since I had such a good merchandise." He grinned as he caressed the curvy hips, his rough hand rested on the plump backside. "Hn." He felt his erection came to life and shuddered as he leaned down and smelled the heavenly scent from the small Omega.

"Vanilla and cinnamon, huh?" He chuckled and restrained himself from licking the slender neck. "Smells very pure and innocent."

He tore himself away from the drugged sleeping Omega and forced himself to calm down. Unfortunately, he could not do anything to this pure young man because a virgin and unmated Omega was very pricey. Also, added to the factor that this was a male Omega made it a huge lump of money for J.J. He stared with lusty eyes at the small Omega before he walked back to his desk and sat on the leather chair.

He pulled a corded phone and began dialling a number. He would need some of his Omegas underlings to clean the boy before the show. He wanted him clean, especially from those scent of another males. "Send two Omegas and a Beta here. I have some job for them." He said and put the receiver away.

Smelling the tantalizing scent made the Alpha's sexual pheromones go haywire.

People were right when they said that male Omega was better than female. They smelt heavenly and the pheromones they exuded were stronger. He needed a good fuck right now and the Omega in front of him was off limits. Not if he wanted a good amount of money tonight. He opened the other door in the room and saw his own male Omega sleeping soundly. The boy was dead tired after five rounds of rough sex last night. J.J could still see his marks littered the boy's thighs and neck. The rest of his marks were hidden by the baggy clothe.

Without awakening the sleeping boy, J.J began to strip him of his clothes which consisting only a large white t-shirt. He licked his lips in satisfaction, as he started to attach his mouth on one of those pink, abused nipples. Guang Hong whimpered in his sleep as J.J sucked on those pink buds, changing alternately before he trailed down and littered more bite marks along the way until his nose bumped onto soft curls of dark coarse hair. He inhaled the scent and immediately shuddered with desire.

Without waiting anymore, the Alpha backed away and started to unzip his pants. He hastily unbuckled his belt and pulled out his enormous erection. He did not wait as he thrust into the sleeping Omega.

The sudden and rough thrust woke up the poor Omega from his slumber. He gasped loudly and his eyes widened in pain as he felt his lower half tore in two. His small hands immediately found its place on the bed's soft blanket. Guang Hong gritted his teeth and a choked sob escaped his mouth.

"Ngh... hurts! It hurts, Mas-ter!"

However, the man did not heed to the small male Omega's words as he brutally pistoned in and out of the abused entrance. Even with self lubricate, it did not lessen the pain caused by the non forgiving thrusts.

"P-Please! S-Stop it...Ah!"

Instead of stopping, J.J moved more erratically and harder. The pained cries of his partner always turned him on. He imagined his small partner to be the male Omega outside. He had always loved virgin. How tight his virgin hole was and the snugged way it fitted his monstrous length. The Alpha felt his length hardened even more. Closing his eyes, J.J could feel his climax coming fast than before. Stiffening, he grunted as he came inside the sobbing boy. Opening his stormy coloured eyes, he thrust a few times, before he finally pulled out of the abused entrance. He grinned in satisfaction as he pulled his pants and undergarment. He put his limp organ back into place and zipped the pants.

He realised the sobbing Omega in front of him was not Yuuri Katsuki but still it did satisfied his imagination. He could not have the boy but he would make sure the boy gave him a lot of fortune.

"Shh... don't cry, Guang Hong." He leaned down as he wiped the tears away. He softly kissed the crying Omega's head before he left him alone - again - broken.

When he got out of the room, his people had been waiting for him. He stared with satisfaction as the two female Omegas squirmed uncomfortably and the Beta male stood to the side stoically. J.J knew they could smell the heavy sex scent and he did not care about it. Instead it made him proud. He walked to his chair and sat.

"You two clean the male Omega and make sure there's no other scents on him." J.J gestured to the two females. He then stared pointedly at the male Beta. "And you, help them carry the merchandise to that room."

"Understand, boss."

"That's all. You're dismissed." The Alpha made a shoo motion with his hand as he closed his eyes. Before them closed the door, he added more. "Be careful with the Omega, he is an important merchandise for tonight's auction. If I ever find any scratch on him... I will make sure you three pay for it."

The underlings immediately nodded their heads, knees weakening under the Alpha's pressure as they quickly went out of the stiffling room.

  
.

.  


St. Petersburg, Russia. 15:11.

An envelope was plastered on his shiny surfaced mahogany table. The Mafia Boss glanced at the lone envelope before he looked up at the grinning face of another Alpha.

"What is this, Chris?"

This Alpha called as Chris was taller than the Russian Mafioso but only slightly, perhaps about an inch or two. The Canadian had cropped blond hair on top of his head, cerulean blue eyes, a trimmed moustache on top of his pale lips, a goatee and a seductive smile. He exuded such a mature sexual pheromones as he cocked his hips to one side and placed both hands on the woodened surface.

"Just open it first, Victor."

The Russian Boss sighed and pushed the brown envelope away, hands once again reaching for the paper on top of a mountain of paperwork. "As you can see, I'm such a busy person. I don't have time to play with you, Chris. You can play with Yuri if you want."

"Why should I bother your brother when he has Otabek." Sighing, Chris pushed the paperwork away from the other's hands away which earned him a deadly glare. He ignored the glare which always made the crowd cower with fear except for certain people. That included the Swiss. He then sat in front of the glowering Russian Mafia Boss and pushed the envelope once again.

"Open and read it."

The platinum haired Alpha did not make any move to open the piece of paper.

"I won't go until you open that envelope, Victor."

Victor felt his fingers twitching to reach under his table and grab a gun. He resisted though, knowing that he could not lose such a good ally in Switzerland drug dealer ring leader, Christophe Giacometti. He sent a silent protest but finally relented after a few minutes of silence war. He knew he was persistent but when it came to this Swiss Alpha, Chris could be stubborn too.

"...Fine."

"Good! Now open and read it!" Chris happily said as he leaned further on the table.

Slowly, the Russian Boss opened the envelope. He pulled whatever it was inside it and stared at the black card in his hand. He raised a pale eyebrow. Chris merely urged him with a smile. He read the words which were in a gold cursive font and frowned. An auction? He stared pointedly at his partner. "What is this?"

Chris grinned and pulled from his suit's pocket the identical black card. He waved the card around as he spoke. "It's an invitation to the largest human auction market. Before you say something, the ring boss is Jean Jacques Leroy or famous as J.J. I got the invitation using some connections. J.J doesn't open this auction to public and every person needs to have an invitation. The auction is specialised in auctioning Omega and it usually being held every month."

"A human trafficking market, huh?"

"Yes and I know you have been stressed in finding a mate and that's why when I heard that J.J had a male Omega in his hands, I pulled some cards to get this for you. Though, when they heard your name, it was quite easy to get the invitation."

"I don't need a mate from an auction, Chris." Victor said uninterestedly. But the sounds of male Omega had him at least half interest.

"You said that, Victor, but we both knew you're desperate trying to avoid the marriage proposals. I guess it's only a matter of times before you lose your composure and kill those fools who are trying to match their Omega daughters with you."

The Russian Boss knew what Chris saying was right. He even planned some murder plans in case they were too stupid to understand him. Especially those Crispino's. Like hell he wanted to mate with that incestual siblings. He had investigated Sala Crispino and found out that the female Omega was into incestual relationship with her Beta twin brother, Michele. However even if they were not into incest, Victor still was not interested.

"Well?"

A sigh. "When is the auction?"

"Tomorrow night at Tokyo, Japan. It's being held in Club King on 12 a.m. Since Tokyo is six hours ahead of St. Petersburg, we need to fly from here at 8 a.m. The estimated time we would arrive at Tokyo is 11 p.m. We still have about an hour from the airport to where the auction is being held."

"The flight?"

"We'll be using my private jet. I already informed the pilot."

One thin platinum eyebrow rose as to question.

"I somehow knew that you would agree." The Swiss drug dealer grinned and stood. He gave a salute to the Mafia Boss. Before exiting the office, he reminded him once again. "I'll meet you tomorrow morning in the airport."

  
.

.  


Tokyo, Japan. 23:58.

From the outside, Club King looked a lot like normal club except it was for more thick-pocketed people. The outside and inside was grandeur and the soothing atmosphere of the bar club inviting all those tired bussinessmen and businesswomen. However, down, below the ground, in a basement, another establishment was held. Tonight, the basement was filled with suit cladded gentlemen ranged from young to old, all rich and wealthy. In their hands or pockets were metal plates written with double digits number.

All those people walked into the half-moon shaped dark hall, the only lighting was coming from the center stage where a man in penguin suit stood with a microphone.

"Welcome our honorable guests! As usual, every month in Club King, we will hold an exclusive auction for all who want to find a delicacy. For all your gentlemen's interests, tonight we have a special merchandise for you!"

There were whispers from the audience.

"A rare item! A pure and virgin male Omega!"

Instantly, there uproars and shouts. The audience clearly were excited about the rare merchandise being auctioned tonight. Among those wealthy and rich men were two gentlemen in suits. The taller was wearing a white tuxedo and the shorter one was wearing a black suit. Even if shorter than the other man, the Alpha exuded a rather dominant pheromones. Even amongst the Alphas that attending the auction tonight, he managed to make most of them cowered away from him.

"So, Victor... how's it?"

"Are they going to show the male Omega first?"

Before the blond Alpha could answer, the speakers boomed around the dark hall.

"Unfortunately, my fine gentlemen. The male Omega would be showcased later in tonight's auction."

More noises.

"Calm down, calm down! There are still quite the delicacies and I'm sure you won't regret coming tonight!" The male Beta grinned. "I hope you've a huge bag of cash with you, dear sirs!"

The first merchandise was a beautiful 21 years old female Omega. She looked foreign with long blond hair and soft green eyes. She was about 160 cm, weight 48 kilograms. Her three sizes were 36", 24", 36".

"This Omega is a mix of Italian and Chinese. She's not a virgin but she has yet to be marked by any Alpha! Anyone interested? We will begin the bid at USD5,000!"

"5,100!"

"5,250!"

"5,300!"

"6,000!"

"6,500!"

"6,700!"

"6,750!"

"6,800!"

"7,000!"

There was no more number. Nodding his head in understanding, the Beta host began counting.

"7,000! One!"

"7,000! Two!"

"7,000! Three! And sold to the man with number 65!"

The beautiful blond Omega was brought to the back stage where all the procedure would be held. The man who had won also headed to the back room. They would need to sign the agreement and paid for the merchandise they bought.

The auction continued until it was the ninth Omega.

"Next, we have another female Omega. She is a 19 years old virgin and has been presented as an Omega last year. She's a pure Japanese Omega with silky smooth skin like a China doll and black as night hair." The host grinned as a naked Japanese female was brought to the bright lit stage. The girl looked scared as she tried to hide her nude body. The chains on her hands and legs however prevented her from doing so as two huge Beta bodyguards holding onto the chains.

"Since this merchandise is a virgin, the auction will begin at USD10,000!"

"10,050!"

"10,100!"

"10,500!"

"11,000!"

"11,500!"

Meanwhile, the blond just looked at the merchandise with a smile as he nudged his companion beside him. "What about her? She looks like she would be a good and obedient mate."

"Not interested." The Russian Crime Boss' only reply. His icy blue eyes looked bored. These Omegas did not rouse his desire and he silently tapped his index finger on the chair arm.

"20,150! Three! And sold to the man with number 37!"

"Ah... sold already and it was such a good Omega too." The Swiss sighed and rested his chin on his opened palm. "So far, there is no one has managed to interest you?"

"No."

"You know what, I thought-" Before Chris could finish his words, he was interrupted with loud noises and roars from the audience. He looked at the source of the commotion and saw the merchandise of the night.

The rare male Omega.

The Omega was put in a special made cage that was painted with gold paint. The unconscious man was sleeping curled on a soft red velvet blanket. He looked so peaceful as he slept there innocently. Like a sleeping beauty. Except he was naked and had a collar on his slender neck.

"Hey, Victor..." he looked beside him only to pause. He saw as a small fire lit the usually cold icy blue orbs. In that moment he knew, the male Omega would end up in the Russian's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak a peek:
> 
> The Russian Mafia Boss suddenly stood from his seat, his hand holding the metal plate with number 50. "1,000,000! And it's all in cash!" As he held up a bag with another hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nudity, human auction and slavery, bad words. The rest of the warnings, please head to the Prologue.
> 
> Beta'ed: Lotus Sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, someone offered to beta :) Thanks to them, you can enjoy this story much more better. 
> 
> Btw, Valentine is almost here so I'm going to put this on temporary hiatus until after 14 February. I've got to finish my Valentine fic first.

  
.

.

Chapter 7

The Chain That Binds Freedom

.

.

.  


Tokyo, Japan. 00:47.

One big Alpha was sitting on the chair as he read over the document on top of his desk. The document contained the names of the guests of tonight's auction. Two names stood out from the rest of familiar names, which belonged to the people who came every time to find some new sex slaves. Grinning, the human trafficking boss traced the particular names with his finger.

Mr. Christophe Giacometti.

Mr. Victor Nikiforov.

As a person dealing with underground businesses, Jean-Jacques knew the names of nearly all famous and powerful people. It was important to know a lot about a someone who could be either a great ally or a great enemy. In the case of these two, J.J hoped to become their great ally.

After all, Victor Nikiforov was a big name in Russia and the whole Mafia world. It was known that Russian Mafia ruled the other countries' mafias. Basically, this man could rule over a world and destroy it with just a flick of his hand. He was rumored to be cruel and dangerous. He was unmerciful to those who disobeyed him and would not hesitant to pull the trigger if someone betrayed him.

The other person was Christophe Giacometti. He stood on top of a huge drug dealing organisation in Switzerland and had ties to most countries in the world. This 25-years-old Swiss looked seductive from the outside, but he had a deadly nature underneath. He might look less harmful than the Nikiforov, but many people had fallen into his traps. While the Russian Crime Boss was openly cruel and unmerciful... the Swiss drug dealer was silent in his kill. His victims did not know they were being lured in until they died.

These two men were powerful Alphas.

J.J shuddered with excitement and trepidation. It was dangerous to have these two underground Big Bosses in one place, especially if that place was his own, but it was also a great news. If J.J was fortunate, he would be able to form an alliance with these two powerful Alphas, on top of receiving a huge amount of cash. He picked the phone and dialed, waiting only for a few rings until he was answered.

"It's me," he merely said. "Tell the host to change the price of the male Omega. The starting price will be at USD30,000. That's all."

Click.

The human trafficking boss grinned with satisfaction as he held his hands together. He had been incredibly fortunate to get his hands on that newly presented male Omega. Omegas were much more scarce than Betas and Alphas in general, and seeing how most Omegas were females, male Omegas were considdered even more precious and always fetched a high prize. On top of that, male Omega were considered the most delectable type of Omega. They smelled better than females, tasted better, had a naturally seductive body, a higher sexual drive and they breeded better children.

  
.

.  


Victor could not tear his gaze away from the last merchandise in tonight's auction, which was presented in front of him. It was not his first time seeing male Omega - he had been with different sex partners before and one of his alliances has presented him a male Omega as a peace offering - but it was his first time to feel something for the other person, instead of anger and indifference. The Omega was young, probably still in his teen years. He looked like he was around fifteen, but since he was a pure Japanese, he was probably older than that. Nineteen at most.

Beautiful.

The Omega was small and slender in build. He had such a small waist, curvy and shapely hips and plump, rounded rear ends. His face was young and innocent and his eyes... Victor could not wait to see his eyes. Would they be expressive, seductive, or simply alluring? The boy's body had matured enough for breeding and the smell he exuded was heavenly. Even from his seat, the Russian Crime Boss could smell a faint scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

The unconscious male Omega looked so peaceful in his slumber. He did not even realise that he would lose his freedom tonight and end up in some Alpha's hands. Victor frowned. He could feel how weird feelings roused up in himself at the thought of the Sleeping Beauty being marked by some Alpha. Some insignificant Alpha that wasn't him. The feelings were strange and unfamiliar, but even he knew what they were.

Jealousy and possesiveness.

Ridiculous.

He was a Mafia Boss, he did not compassionate with others. He only took what he wanted and he would get what he desired.

Tonight, he wanted that Japanese male Omega and he would get it.

"And now what you have all been waiting for! We present to you this young oriental male Omega from Kyushu, still a virgin and yet to be touched. This rare beauty is only 18 years old and waiting for an Alpha to take him!"

Ah... Victor was right about the male Omega's age. The boy was in such a prime age to breed children. Younger Omegas were usually easier to impregnate than the elder ones. The Russian felt his Alpha instinct roaring inside of him, telling him to just grab the male Omega and impregnate him then and there.

His eyes narrowed when he saw how the boy stirred and slowly awoke from his slumber. The boy looked disoriented and in a daze as he looked around him in confusion. From his seat, Victor could not make out the Omega's eyes colour. It looked like it was dark colour, though, probably black or dark chocolate coloured.

"Fucking start the auction already! That omega will be mine to fuck!" someone shouted quite loudly inside the dark room.

The Mafioso inwardly frowned upon hearing someone talk with such an uncouth mouth about the male Omega. He itched to just grab his gun and aim at that stupid man. Unfortunately, guns were not allowed inside and his was already confiscated before he entered the auction hall.

Following those rude words, other Alpha's with apparently no manners began to make a ruckus. The male Omega now looked very much awake and obviously scared. His round huge eyes were wide in fear as he tried to hide his naked body from the lustful stares. The Russian Alpha's left eyebrow twitched and he silently tapped his finger on the arm of his chair. That was the only indication for how irritated he was, as his face was a mask of indifference.

"The male Omega is adorable."

He heard what his partner in crime said and icy blue eyes narrowed in slits. So Christophe wanted the Omega as well? That was not going to happen in the seven names of hell. Victor would be the first to claim the Omega and mark him as his mate. He would fill the male Omega's womb with his seed, so that the boy would deliver one or two heirs in return. When the auction started, Victor pulled the metal plate with number 50 from his pocket, where it had been during the entire auction.

"So, we will start the auction with USD30,000!"

Ah... it was expected that the price would be high from the beginning, but the Russian Mafia Boss had thought that it would be higher than that.

"30,500!"

"31,000!"

"31,500!"

The bidding kept getting higher and higher. Victor just sat in the chair, relaxing as he listened to the numbers.

Meanwhile, Chris eyed his partner from the corner of his eyes. He silently observed the man and wondered if Victor was waiting for the right moment.

"50,000!"

"52,000!"

"52,500!"

"53,000!"

'Not yet. It's not the time yet,' the platinum-haired Alpha thought as he listened calmly to the increase in price.

"77,000!"

"78,000!"

"78,500!"

"79,000!"

Almost there. Soon, people would stop bidding when it reached USD100,000. Nobody would want to spend so much money on a sex slave. That would be the moment when Victor would strike.

"100,000!" An Alpha with number 48 raised his plate. The man had been putting prices since the beginning and accompanied each bid with a lustful stare towards the merchandise in the cage. It was clear as day what the young Omega's fate would be if number 48 won the auction.

"USD100,000! Is there any challenger out there?! If not, I will begin counting!" the host said gleefully. Tonight bidding had almost exceeded their expectations.

The auction hall remained silent.

"100,000! One!"

"100,000! Two!"

The Russian Mafia Boss suddenly stood from his seat and held up his plate with number 50. "1,000,000! And it's all in cash!" He held a bag in his other hand.

Chris sighed and put his chin on his palm as he glanced at the Russian next to him. He knew it, Victor had been waiting for the right moment to strike. He was sure that no one would want to spend one million dollar on a slave unless they had unlimited source of money, like the Nikiforov Family.

The once silent hall was suddenly filled with noisy whispers as they wondered who had that much money to spend on a mere sex slave?

"That's it! 1,000,000! Anyone want to put any higher price?!" The host said, grinning widely. That was the highest bid they had ever received in the auction. When there was no response, he began counting.

"1,000,000! One!"

"1,000,000! Two!"

"1,000,000! Three! And sold to the gentleman with number 50!"

Victor smirked slightly and lowered his plate. He eyed the older Alpha, the one who almost won the bidding, only to have his dream shattered by Victor. The man openly glared at him, which brought a satisfied smirk on the lips of the Mafia Boss. The Russian walked away from his seat and made a phone call, while his partner accompanied him silently. They followed the path that led them to the back stage, where Victor could pick up his merchandise.

"You look happy, Victor." Chris noted as they climbed down the stairs.

The platinum-haired Alpha merely lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You look as if you just made a huge deal with some group," Chris smiled. "I was right to bring you here, tonight. It would do you some good."

If it was another person, they would have been dead by now. Victor did not take lightly on people trying to judge him. He was the one who would do the judging, not someone else. But in Christophe's case, he merely forced a smirk on his lips and kept walking. It would not do him good to lose his temper here and try to kill his ally. Chris' organisation was his biggest drug source and finding a new one would be troublesome.

"Hn."

The Swiss man chuckled and walked along the silent man. He knew that Victor was not a man of many words, except for when he was working. He sometimes wished that the man would let loose and enjoy his life a little more. Sure, they were influential figures in an underground world and lived by the phrase 'to kill or to be killed', but sometimes he pitied the man for his loneliness.

"We're here." The Russian Mafioso said, breaking Chris out of his reverie.

Outside of the room were two burly bodyguard, obviously Alpha's, who were bigger than the Russian and Swiss. That did not faze the Mafia Boss and Ringleader in the slightest, though. Victor showed his plate number to the goons and entered the room with Chris one step behind him. The room was spacious and decorated with simple furniture. There was only a study table, some chairs, a couch and a coffee table. A man in his twenties, appearance-wise was an Alpha, was waiting for them.

The man grinned and his fangs glinted in the faux light. "Welcome my dear customers, Mr. Nikiforov and Mr. Giacometti." He stood up as he gestured to two seats opposite of him at the table. "Please take a seat, we need to go through some document before you can take your merchandise home." Both men sat down on the chairs and looked at the man without saying a word. The man nodded his head with a smile. "Ah, my apologies for not introducing myself earlier. I am Jean-Jacques Leroy, also known as J.J. I am the owner of this business. It's nice meeting you, Mr. Nikiforov and Mr. Giacometti."

"Same here." Victor's reply was short and clip.

Meanwhile, Chris was smiling slightly and nodded his head. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Leroy. I heard you've quite a reputation here in Japan."

"Ah, people like to exaggarate." The Canadian laughed, his voice deep and low. "Thank you for the compliment, but I'm afraid my reputation would pale in comparison to your own. Surely, I would know about you two, dear sirs."

Victor was impatient. All this useless talk bored him and he wanted his male Omega already. He cleared his throat and stared deep into those stormy coloured eyes of the auction business leader in front of him. "I do believe that we have some documents to be looked at," he said, his voice low and commanding.

J.J. felt threatened, something he hadn't felt before. He could taste the implying threat behind those words. Despite the Russian Alpha's calm demeanor, he surely exuded such imposing pheromones... This Mafia Boss was a powerful Alpha and J.J. now experienced that firsthand. It seemed like he could make even an Alpha like J.J. submit with his pheromones and confidence alone. But since he was J.J., he merely pushed down his instinct, smirked and leaned back in his seat, revealing the necessary documents in a swift motion.

He pulled the documents back ever so slightly when the Russian bent forward to read them over. "Please pay first, Mr. Nikiforov. I need to make sure of the amount. Especially since you've been kind enough to give us such a good price." He grinned. "It's merely our standard procedure, I assure you," he added when Victor shot him a glare.

The icy blue eyes narrowed before the Russian male held up a metal bag full of cash. "Yes, I do understand. Here is USD1,000,000. You can make sure it's enough." J.J. grinned in glee as he accepted the metal bag. He eagerly opened it and was almost blinded by the money inside. "There are 100 of those. Each has USD10,000," Victor added.

"Leo." The underground auction business leader called to the Beta underling behind him who was silent the whole time. "Count it."

The three Alpha's were silent, as the money was counted. For a while, there was only the sound of money being picked up and placed down. It took a few minutes for the Beta to count it all, but then he finally closed the metal bag and nodded his head in confirmation. J.J. dipped his head in understanding as he placed the documents in front of the Russian Mafia.

"Please do read carefully, Mr. Nikiforov. These are the terms and conditions of buying our merchandise. The first document indicates that you will be the owner of our merchandise. The second one is our copy to keep. After signing all these, you can leave with the merchandise. The male Omega is yours from then on."

Silently accepting the document, the powerful Alpha read over the words printed with care and precision, despite his impatience. He was used to this kind of paper and he would know if there were some loopholes or dubious contents in the papers. Victor liked a clean job to avoid troubles in the future, even though he could always just shoot the person responsible if troubles were to arise.

Finally, he put the papers down and reached for his pen inside his breast pocket. Victor signed all the straight lines and after he made sure that he did not leave anything, he pushed the papers back to the grinning Canadian. He put his pen back into his breast pocket.

"Done."

"I need to make sure, first," J.J. said and checked the document. "It's our standard procedure." All necessary boxes had been checked and J.J. smiled in satisfaction when his eye fell on Victor's signature, which stood proudly on the line at the bottom of the paper. He pushed the buyer copy to the platinum-haired male before he stood up and grinned. "Thank you for having business with us, Mr. Nikiforov. I hope I will be seeing you and Mr. Giacometti again in the future. Enjoy your merchandise. We already prepared him for you in the room next to this one." J.J. said as he extended his hand for handshake.

The Russian Mafia Boss and the Swiss male stood from their seats and each gave a handshake to the man in front of them.

"It's nice doing business with you, Mr. Leroy." Victor said formally, in order to show respect for the business man, and took the copy of document for himself.

"Same here. Good night, Mr. Leroy." Chris winked and laughed.

Then they exited the office and were greeted by a male Beta who was standing not far from the two burly bodyguards. He silently greeted the two big bosses and left with them to the next door, after being guided by one of those bodyguards.

"I'll wait outside." Chris said to his partner, smiling.

Nodding his head, Victor went inside with the Beta; his own bodyguard and personal assistant. He frowned as soon as his eyes landed on the male Omega's slumping form on the couch. He immediately shifted his gaze to the other people in the room, and his icy blue eyes held so much coldness that the people seemed to freeze in place.

"What did you do?" The Russian's voice was hard and commanding.

The two male Betas gulped down and one of them answered in shaking voice. "T-the male Omega made a ruckus and the boss told us to drug him to avoid troubles."

Victor's frown was remained in place. He did not like the way they had handled his precious possession. They were fortunate that they had removed the shackles and collar... or else. He had bought the boy for USD1,000,000 and he expected them to handle his merchandise carefully. "Otabek." He silently gave the document in his hand to his personal assistant.

The silent Kazakhstani just accepted it quietly.

Walking towards the couch, Victor bent down and extended his long and strong limbs forward. Preciously and carefully, he scooped the sleeping male Omega up in his arms. An elated feeling filled him as he felt the light weight and warmth in his arms. It felt just right at the moment. Looking down on the smaller male, Victor felt his protective instinct flare up.

He knew at that exact moment that this was his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter preview:
> 
> Yuuri knew what the Alpha was thinking, began scooting back until his back reached the headboard. No way to escape. The smell of lust and arousal was too strong emanated from the bigger male. Fearing for himself and his purity, Yuuri began to shake in fear. His heart beating faster and erratic. Tears filled his huge brown eyes as he hugged himself, trying to make himself small. "P-Please don't..." he cried. He could not help it when tears dripping down his cheeks and he tried to stop the cries only to choke on his sobs. "S-Stop... I-I don't want... I-I have a m-mate..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Please head to the Prologue. No warning here only mention of rape and violence to poor Guang Hong. The after effect of drug on poor Yuuri.
> 
> Beta'ed: Lotus Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there's a reason for late update. I had valentines fics to finish and just yesterday, my brother got married. So yes, it had been so busy. Also from now on, the update will be slow, my beta have started their new sem and I don't want to pressure them by assuring them to do it at their own pace while not busy.
> 
> I love all your comments! Thank you for reading c: As I promised, here is 4.11 pm and the new chapter is for you. Sorry I'm late 11 minutes.

  
.

.

Chapter 8

Unknown and Foreign

.

.

.  


It felt nice. Something really nice and soft was touching his face. He inhaled a lavender scent and burried his face deeper into the soft pillow he was laying on. As he slowly became more aware of his surroundings, he had a fleeting thought that this did not feel like his bed at home at all. His own matress was hard, but this felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. Nothing like at home, at all. Wait... He slowly opened his eyes, which were still heavy with sleep, but had to close them again immediately when the sudden light blinded him. He rolled over with a slight groan, shifting until he reached a position where the light did not reach him.

More dots were connected. His bed at home was only big enough for him to turn left and right, but not for rolling around. It bothered him how big this bed was.

Yuuri opened his eyes once more, revealing the warm, dark chocolate coloured irises to the empty room. He blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up straight and looked around in confusion. Since when did he sleep in a king sized bed? And since when was his room so big? And filled with so much elegant and obviously expensive furniture, to boot? Though his sight was blurry because he didn't wear his glasses, the fact that even one item of furniture was way above his part time job paycheck was as clear as day. The male Omega got down from the comfy bed and walked around the spacious room. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered that he had trouble walking straight, but he didn't focus on it for now as he glanced around the room. There was even a plasma television and- Was that a walk-in closet?!

Everything was grandeur and smelled of money.

"What is going on? How did I..." he trailed off as he stood in the middle of the room, trying to remember of what had happened. His brain seemed more cloudy than usual and the room slightly tilted whenever he focused his gaze on something, but slowly yet surely, the memories returned to him.  
_  
Three suspicious male Betas._

_A struggle._

_Blacking out._

_Noises. Loud noises._

_Roars._

_Alphas._

_A cage._

_"Fucking start the auction already! That omega will be mine to fuck!"_  
  
Yuuri gasped loudly. His eyes widened when everything fully came back to him.

_Click._

The sound of an opening door shook the young man awake and he slowly turned around. His mouth fell open slightly as his widened eyes fell on a foreign man. Said man had platinum-coloured hair and was tall and lean, but still muscular. He looked strong. Intimidating. Yuuri's blurry vision made it impossible to see the man's expression, but he didn't need to see it to know that this was an Alpha. Even if the build and stance hadn't tipped him off, the pheromones that the other excuded were undeniable proof.

The Alpha took a step forward and Yuuri followed immediately by taking a step backward. He felt his heart beat loudly in his chest as they continued this pattern a few more times. Yuuri was confused and scared, seeing as he had no idea where he was or what was happening or who this person was. As he took another step backwards, he felt something bump into the back of his legs and he stumbled. He landed on the soft matress on the king sized bed, bouncing a little.

The Alpha kept approaching him with relentless steps, silent and threatening.

Despite being silent, he exuded confidence and strength.

Pure strength.

Slowly he placed his hands on both sides of Yuuri, narrowing his escape routes. Yuuri gasped and leaned backwards, but the other merely followed him until he hovered over him. And all this time he didn't say a word. His arms looked like the bars of a cage, trapping the Omega on the bed.

"S-stop," Yuuri said very softly, so soft that it almost couldn't be heard. His voice was filled to the brim with fear and anxiety.

The Alpha didn't show any signs that he had heard him and began scenting his neck.

"P-please stop..." Yuuri said again, a little louder this time, but still barely audible. He shuddered and felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 'Help m-me, I'm scared!' he shouted in his mind, because his actual voice failed him at the moment. 'S-save me, Phichit!'

He gasped loudly when he felt something warm and wet sliding over his neck and pushed the bigger male away in a reflex. Or he tried to push him away, at least, seeing as it did not make a difference. The Alpha's big and strong figure did not move even an inch. The silent man began to get more excited, showing no signs of stopping. He backed away a bit and looked at the smaller male as he unbuttoned his shirt. There was a glint in his icy blue eyes as they remained trained on Yuuri, as if trapping him in place.

It wasn't hard for Yuuri to figure out what the Alpha was thinking, and he began to scoot back to create distance between the two of them. Much too soon, his back bumped against the headboard. Normally he would have glanced left and right to gauge his escape routes, but he was caught like a deer in headlights by the other man's gaze. The white shirt was on the ground, out of Yuuri's sight, and the topless man was currently struggling with the zipper of his pants. Fearing for himself and his purity, the dark-haired man began to shake in fear. His heart was beating even faster and tears filled his huge brown eyes as he hugged himself, trying to make himself small. "P-Please don't..." he cried. He hadn't intended to cry, but his voice cracked as he spoke and before he realized it, the tears were running down his cheeks. He didn't bother to stop them as he desperately called out, choking on his sobs in the process. "S-Stop... Please stop... I-I don't want to... I-I have a m-mate..."

He wasn't even sure if the foreign man understood Japanese, but he did not know any other language. Right now he was just desperately trying to stop the Alpha from going through with what he was thinking.

Because if Yuuri was sure of one thing, it was that he would not like whatever the Alpha was thinking right now. Not one bit.

But would the Alpha even listen to him? He was a mere Omega and was obviously no match for a strong Alpha like the one in front of him. His trembling worsened as he involuntarily thought of what would happen to him. What the Alpha would do to him. 'N-no, please! I-I don't want th-'

He was startled when he felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapping themselves around his body. Instead of ravaging his skin, like he had expected them to do, they stayed perfectly still, on top of his clothes. Except for the fact that he was being pressed against the other's bare chest, nothing happened. The scent of the other's arousal was still present in the air, but it gradually lessened and dispersed. Yuuri slowly felt how his tense muscles relaxed, one by one, probably due to some pheromones that the Alpha had released. Despite his fear for the foreigner, his body went limp in the other's embrace.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you."

The words sounded loving and sincere, not at all like the threatening and lustfull aura from before. The Alpha's voice was slightly above a whisper, so Yuuri noticed that it was deep and low and very, very smooth. It was strangely calming. His fear and anxiety dissipated and in its place came an unexpected tiredness. Unexpected, because he had literally woken up not even fifteen minutes ago. But he forgot about that as the arms tightened slightly around him. His eyelids dropped as he was forced to listen to the other person's heart rate.

'This feels nice,' was his last thought before he fell asleep once again.

  
.

.  


It took a nine-hour flight before they finally arrived at his hometown: St. Petersburg, Russia. A limo was already waiting for him at the private airport. Victor exchanged a few words with the Swiss male and then they separated and headed to their own destination.

Victor stared out of the darkened window of the limo as he absentmindedly stroked the black locks of the sleeping Omega next to him. Chris' last words resounded in his head. "Treat him well, Victor."

When Victor first heard those words, he had wanted to laugh. He was the master, damn it. He had _bought _the Omega. He had every damn right to do whatever the hell he wanted. He could just rape him and impregnate him with his seed, forcing him to carry his heir in his womb for nine months.__

__However, as he carried the smaller man in his arms, he could feel a protective feeling overcome him. It was a foreign feeling, but not unwelcome. When they arrived at the mansion, Otabek had offered to carry the purchase. Victor immediately bared his sharp fangs at the Beta who had accompanied him to the auction. His eyes narrowed and turned to slits as he tightened his hold on the body in his arms._ _

__"Nobody will touch him. No one but me," he said in a dangerously low voice._ _

__His tone was commanding._ _

__Possessive._ _

__"I apologise, sir." Otabek lowered his head and opened the door for his boss without another word. After confirming that the platinum-haired man no longer needed him, he left to go to the company. Because of the suddenness of the visit to Japan, there were some unfinished businesses he had to handle. Not that Victor cared what the Beta was doing at the moment. As long as he did what he had to do, that was enough._ _

__Inside the house, Victor was greeted by an elder butler, a Beta in his fifties. He acknowledged the man with a nod and instructed him to ready the bedroom adjoined to his own. Chris' invitation to the auction had been sudden, so he hadn't thought about preparing anything. Besides, at the time he hadn't even known for sure if he would even purchase anything. For now, it might be best to lay the young man in his own room, he thought as he walked towards his destination. He opened the door with one hand, making sure not to drop his future mate or bump his head on the door frame. After closing the door with his heel, he gently placed the Omega in his bed and admired him for a while._ _

__The dark-haired beauty was dressed in an oversized white T-shirt, the hem of which reached his bony knees. Victor resisted the urge to stroke the pale skin and just sat there, next to the sleeping beauty, waiting for him to wake up. He wanted to see his eyes, to hear his voice. He leaned down over the younger male and inhaled the sweet scent. Vanilla and cinnamon._ _

__It reminded him of cinnamon rolls with vanilla glaze._ _

__He wondered for a second if it would taste like that as well._ _

__His revery was broken when someone knocked on his bedroom door. He straightened his body and replied loud enough for whoever was at the outside to hear. "Come in."_ _

__"Sorry for the intrusion, sir," the old butler said as he stood at the door, body straight. "But young master Yuri wanted to see you. He has been impatient."_ _

__Victor sighed when he heard that Yuri was back. It wasn't hard to figure out what the younger male wanted. "I'll be there soon. Tell him to wait for me in the study." He stood up from the bed and straightened the blanket on the unconscious body a little. The old butler merely nodded and left his master in order to follow his orders._ _

__"I hope you'll be awake when I see you later, my dear Omega," Victor whispered as he caressed the soft cheek. Then he walked out of the room, making sure that the door was closed so no one would enter his room, not even a maid._ _

__Walking to the study, he realized that he still didn't know the Omega's name. He wondered what he would call the other later. He couldn't keep on calling him 'Omega' all the time. They would be mates soon, after all._ _

__As he opened the sturdy oak door that lead to his study, he saw a teenager with blond hair and sea-green eyes. The male's green orbs were blazing with fire and rage. "You fucking Nikiforov!" he shouted while charging at Victor as soon as he saw him. It was a foolish approach, as his anger only simplified his movements. Victor expertly evaded the attack and grabbed both the younger male's hands in the process, pinning them behind his back._ _

__"Let me go, you bastard! How dare you hurt Otabek! What the hell was wrong with you?!"_ _

__"Nothing is wrong with me, Yuri." Victor said, his voice emotionless and cold as he tightened his hold on the younger male's wrists. That would surely leave some bruises. "Your Beta friend was incapable of handling the matter I entrusted to him. You shouldn't get so agitated about a small punishment, Yuri." He leaned closer and whispered near the boy's ear: "He was lucky I didn't kill him."_ _

__He loosened his hold when the smaller male struggled and let him escape from his arms._ _

__"You crazy bastard!" The blond teenager spat. His green eyes were overflowing with anger, but he made sure that a safe distance remained between him and the Alpha. "One day your stupid craziness will eat up your own ass!"_ _

__Victor watched emotionlessly as the blonde walked out of his study and slammed the door behind his back. His icy blue orbs were cold as his gaze wandered through the study, eventually landing on a framed picture on the maroon painted wall. It was a picture of three people; himself when he was younger, a small Yuri and their old man, Yakov Nikiforov. The former Nikiforov's Head was sitting in an arm chair with his younger son sitting on his lap and Victor standing beside him. The two siblings were smiling while the old man sported a scowl on his wrinkled face. Even with that expression, however, he looked happy and content._ _

___Crash!_ _ _

__The picture fell on the floor when a sharp pen pointer connected to its glass surface, shattering it. Victor gritted his teeth and turned away from the mess of broken glass on the ground. The pen in his breast pocket was missing and could be spotted among the mess. Briskly, he walked to the door in a hurry. He didn't want to stay in that room any longer time or he would start killing people. He slammed the door with a force that almost shook it off its hinges, but he didn't pay it any attention. Even if it did break, he could just buy a new one._ _

__He spotted a female Beta in the hallway and gave her the order to clean the mess in the study and to place the picture back in a new frame. As he continued his way to his bedroom, he thought about the male Omega and felt himself calm down. His precious little mate, which he bought in an auction._ _

__He wondered if the little one had woke up?_ _

__He must be scared, being alone in a foreign place._ _

__Victor quickened his steps and headed straight for his room. When he stopped in front of the closed door, he could smell a scent of panic and distress from the other side. "So, you've woken up, my little Omega?" A rare small smile graced his face and Victor opened the door._ _

__An angel._ _

__That was what he thought when he saw the small male standing in the middle of his room, looking confused and in panic, only clad in his big white shirt. His eyes were big and round and expressive as he looked at Victor the moment he entered the room. Victor quietly strolled inside, heading straight for the male Omega, who emitted the scent of fear. He did not say anything about it as he kept forward until he trapped him on the bed._ _

__Beautiful, beautiful little angel._ _

__Tresses of his hair, black as the dark abyss, fell around his face in a halo while his huge expressive eyes glinted with tears. The huge white shirt he was wearing did not help Victor's imagination as it hiked up the Omega's slender, white thighs and the collar slipped, showing a large part of his smooth shoulder. "S-Stop..." the male Omega's voice was like a soft melody of piano. Perfect. He was the perfect mate for him. He looked so delicious and Victor could not help but leaned down and scented the trembling young male._ _

__His desire won as he licked the smooth skin of the Omega's neck. He tasted like his smell had suggested, vanilla and cinnamon. The Russian felt a weak push on his chest and did not budge. This cute, futile display of resistance only spurred his desire to make this small male his._ _

___To mark him._ _ _

__He backed away and felt how his lower region came to life. The pants he was wearing began to feel tight and uncomfortable. It was the first time he had felt this overwhelmingly huge urge of desire to take someone, and the Omega had ignited it. He grinned when he saw the smaller man scooting away from him until his back met the headboard. Trying to escape? He would not dare. Victor began to unbutton his shirt as his icy blue eyes trained on the panicked male Omega. His eyes were darkened with lust and desire. He discarded his shirt on the ground the moment he finished unbuttoning it._ _

__"P-Please dont..."_ _

__He stopped from unzipping his pants when he saw the tears that filled those gorgoeus brown orbs. As in slow motion, they trickled down the smooth cheeks like a fresh stream in the forest. Within mere seconds, the forest stream had transfered into a sparkling waterfall. The sight of tears usually unfazed the Russian Mafia Boss, seeing how he was always the person who made his victims cry for a chance to live, only to shatter that hope with a bullet in their heads. Somehow, though, this Omega's tears weakened his desire and lust._ _

__"S-Stop... I-I don't w-ant... I-I ha-have a m-mate..."_ _

__A mate? Well, that was obvious, wasn't it? Victor was going to be his mate, after all. The other should not fear him. The Russian reached his hand out and gathered the crying young man in his arms. He cradled the shaking body like a precious jewel, while he let out his calm and soothing pheromones to help the other calm down._ _

__"Calm down. I won't hurt you," he whispered. His cold eyes softened as he looked down on the bundle of warmth inside his arms. The Omega's small body fitted perfectly to his own much bigger figure. He felt his heart soar with joy when small hands rested on his chest, on top of his heart and the fuzzy head lolled on his shoulder. The Omega let out a soft, content purr. It felt nice, having someone he could care for._ _

__"Sleep, my mate."  
_ _

  
.

.  


Leroy's Private Property. Tokyo, Japan. 09:18.

Guang Hong cried. He was once again alone after his master had relentlessly violated him. Today, his master had taken pity on him and decided to leave him alone in his bungalow with some guards. It wasn't unusual for him to bring the Omega with him to his office but today, he had worked him too much that even the sadistic man took pity on him. Despite the pity, J.J. took a measure to lock the bedroom, only allowing a servant he trusted to attend to the male Omega's needs. The Chinese' small body shook as he sobbed quietly into the pillow. He had long lost count of the times he has been raped and violated by his master, but he felt dirty every time. Dirty and worthless.

It had been two years already since he had been kidnapped from his hometown at Beijing, China. Two years since he had been separated from his family. He could not even remember his parents' faces anymore.

During the first six months, he had been tortured because of his stubborness and he had been hoping that someone from his family would find him. In the end he stopped struggling, because he realised that he would not be able to free himself and none of his family member would come for him. Fighting his master would not help him. In fact, it would only make his situation worse. The Chinese Omega realised that by following his master's wishes and orders, by accepting his new fate, he would be hurt less.

Nowadays he experienced physical pleasure, and sometimes pain when his master was in a kinky mood and they would have BDSM sex or other plays. But that was pleasurable pain.

He would be hurt, sometimes, when his master was in bad mood or when he wasn't able to get something he wanted.

During that time, Guang Hong would merely grit his teeth as he accepted the pain bestowed upon his body. Sometimes, he would cry aloud, begging, pleading for his master to stop, to forgive him even though he had done nothing wrong.

Master J.J. never listened.

Guang Hong was lying on his side, curled up like a foetus, when the door was opened. He turned his head at the sound and wondered briefly if his master was still unsatisfied and wanted to use him again. However, instead of his master he saw a man he had never seen. The man looked foreign and was a Beta, judging by his scent. He was probably a bit older than him.

The Omega quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"A-Are you the new person? Wh-at's your n-name?" the Chinese asked in English, voice trembling as he eyed the male Beta from the corner of his eyes. The man had chesnut brown hair and dark brown eyes. He did not bother to cover his naked body since he had long since become used to servants cleaning him after the sessions with his master. Besides, he could not really move his body at the moment. He was sore on every part of his body, especially the lower half. Guang Hong could still feel the sticky fluid between his legs and on his chest.

It was very uncomfortable.

The man looked almost surprised as he saw him there, but approached him nonetheless. "Yes, I'm Leo de la Iglesia. Master J.J ordered me to clean his room and toy."

Toy.

He had always been a sex toy to that arrogant man. His master never did look at him as a human being. Only a toy for him to satisfy his sexual urges.

Guang Hong felt a humourless laugh escape his mouth, before it turned into choked sobs.

"Are you okay?!" The assistant Beta was panicked. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

The Chinese Omega shook his head as he tried to stop the sobs coming out of his mouth. His arms wrapped around his body as he tried to hide from this man's eyes. He felt ashamed, somehow. Being looked at naked and being viewed as a toy. It was not weird for Guang Hong to act like this. Because he had been captured, tortured and used as a sex slave almost everyday, his mental state had been unstable. He could not care about anything at one minute, while being really anxious the next. Sometimes, he could not help himself and just wanted to die.

But he was scared of pain.

He felt gentle arms wrapping around his body. Warm and protective. He felt his heart calming a bit and gradually, his sobs stopped and hiccups followed afterwards. He sniffed and slowly pushed himself away from the male Beta. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice laden with sadness as he rubbed his eyes. "Master will get mad if he smells me on you. You need to clean up after this." He said and a sad thought crossed his mind. 'He will be mad at me as well, but I'm used to it... sort of.'

The man, Leo, just chuckled and smiled kindly at the smaller male. "He won't be coming until this evening. He has told me to take care of you. Besides, you really need to clean up." He scooped the smaller body into his arms, which elicited a surprised gasp from the Chinese male. "Come on! Let's clean you up!"

"P-Put me down!"

Leo merely looked down on him as he grinned. "Are you sure you want me to put you down?" He said and to underline his words he threateningly let go of the hand supporting the boy's shoulders. Guang Hong instantly put his arms around the other's neck and shook his head rapidly. "N-No! D-Dont... I-I can't walk by myself..." he admitted as he closed his eyes. "It's just, I-I'm..." Disgusting. Filthy. Less than human. Gross.

He didn't finish his sentence, but it didn't matter. What he meant was clear as day. The Beta must feel disgusted with him right now, as well.

The Mexican-American male simply tightened his arms around the fragile, small body and smiled reassuringly. "You're not dirty at all. You're more than pure than anybody else."

Surprised, Guang Hong opened his eyes. He stared into those dark brown eyes with his own caramel-coloured ones. What he saw in those eyes was sincerity and truth. There was no lie, only honesty. The Chinese Omega felt tears once again threatening to come out of his eyes and he quickly burried his face into the other's shoulder to prevent Leo from seeing them.

For the first time in two years since he was kidnapped, he felt warm and pure, despite the fact that his body was used repeatedly for mere sexual pleasure.

"...Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this story, Yakov would be Nikiforov not Feltsman - there is a reason to this. Some history would be told later about what happened inside Nikiforov Family to make Victor is so cold and emotionless.
> 
> Sneak a peek:
> 
> The Russian Mafia Boss hated disobedient dog.
> 
> His icy blue eyes hardened as he glared at the small built male. "When I say, 'eat', you eat." He grabbed the thin wrist harshly - which made Yuuri gasp in pain - and pulled the Omega to stand before he threw him on the mattress.
> 
> .  
> .
> 
> "I gave you food but you wasted it. Now, you don't have to eat and can starve yourself." Victor said emotionless before he turned around and left through the adjoined door to his own room. Leaving the Omega alone to cry himself to exhaustion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Victuuri moments and some Otayuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! Forgive me for the long wait. My beta is very busy and I don't like to pressure them. I really like how my beta do their job, that's why I'm willing to wait for them to finish the chapter, no matter how long...huhu. Again, I do sincerely apologise and without further ado, please enjoy the new chapter. Cheers!

  
.

.

Chapter 9

Like a Caged Bird

.

.

.  


_St. Petersburg, Russia. 19:37._

When Yuuri opened his eyes again, it was already dark outside. He instantly sat up on the bed, scanning the room in a panic as he looked for a certain foreign Alpha. His sight was blurry and his body swayed lightly, but he didn't notice it. When he was sure that the man was not in the room, he quickly got out of the bed and ran towards the door where the man had entered before. He stumbled in his haste, but managed to stay upright. As he twisted the doorknob, he found the door was locked. He pulled and twisted some more, trying with all his might to open the sturdy door.

It did not budge.

Frustration built up inside of him as he headed for the nearest window. A small flicker of hope sparked when he managed to open it, but it was immediately extinguished when he realized that he was on the second floor. He moved closer to the window and peered down through the opening. It was hard to see with his impaired sight, and he could not be reckless right now. He looked around, trying to find anything he could use to climb down. Nothing. He closed his eyes and groaned in frustration. For a brief moment he tried to imagine himself jumping down from this height, but he quickly pushed that thought away and shuddered. He took a step backward and stared at his reflection in the window. His transparent self was surrounded by the darkness from outside, which pretty much reflected how Yuuri felt right now.

"How do I get out of here?"

The whispered question seemed to fill up the entire room.

His reflection did not answer.

He sat down on the carpeted floor, turning around so that his back leaned against the wall beneath the window sill, and hugged himself. His gaze travelled around the unfamiliar room. It was scary, being in a place he didn't know. The face of the male Alpha from before flashed before his mind's eye and he hugged himself tighter. He could not leave and he had no idea what was waiting for him in the future. He didn't even know where he was. Was he still in Japan? He could be miles away from his friends and his family and his future mate...

Yuuri's brown orbs widened a fraction when he thought about the Thai. Phichit. Phichit must really be worried about him. They had been out together when he got kidnapped after all. It seemed like such a long time ago...

He wondered if Phichit and his family knew that he had been kidnapped?

He wondered if they would come and save him. He was sure they would try, but would they be able to?

An overwhelming feeling of despair and emptiness overcame him and his eyes stung. Not before long, a single tear escaped his eye and he violently wiped it away. But more tears followed and soon he simply dropped his hands and let them flow freely. He sobbed quietly and hugged his knees, head resting on top of them as he cried out his misery, fear and frustration.

He wanted to go home.

He wanted to eat pork cutlet bowl.

He wanted to sit and talk with his family.

He wanted to cuddle up to Mari.

But most of all, he wanted Phichit by his side. He needed the big, gentle Alpha so much.

"P-Phichit..." he choked out between his sobs, his voice lodged in his constricted throat. His chest felt heavy and it hurt. "Help me, Phichit... Mari... Mom, D-Dad..." he sobbed even harder as he repeatedly cried out for his loved ones. He wanted to go home. He did not want to be here, in this foreign place where he did not know what the future held for him.

He wanted to turn back time and never even set a foot into that blasted auction where he had been sold. Because even if they had been talking English most of the time, Yuuri wasn't stupid. He hadn't wanted to believe it when he heard the numbers that were called out, had desperately searched for a sound reason to explain his situation, but deep inside he understood what was going on. To the people in that room, he was not even considered a person. He was a thing, an object to be desired, to be owned, to do unspeakable things to. It was not his choice to be in that auction and it was not his choice to be bought by a stranger, either. He did not have any say in the matter. From the very beginning, he was not given a choice at all.

_Click._

The sound of the opening lock startled the young Omega from his daze of self-pity. His teary eyes widened as he saw the Alpha from before and he instantly scooted sideways to hide behind the bed. Now he regretted sitting with his back against the wall. The smooth surface that had earlier provided him with some kind of support when he felt like he was breaking apart, quickly became a cage that kept him trapped. The Alpha carried a tray and even though Yuuri's blurry eye sight prevented him from seeing what it was exactly, the delicious smell that it emitted told him it was food. His stomach growled loudly and he blushed despite his situation.

The male's eyes locked on him as he placed the tray on top of the bedside table. Yuuri tried to hide his whole body behind the bed, but he was proven unsuccessful when the man gracefully straightened himself and approached him. Yuuri's bare feet made swishing sounds on the carpeted floor as he tried to push his back through the wall, away from the danger, away, away, away... But he couldn't get away, and the man kept on approaching him slowly.

"D-Don't come near!" He tried to put as much courage in his voice as he could, but the words still sounded shaky.

The foreigner just smiled at him.

The icy blue eyes crinkled at the edges and a hand moved forward, towards Yuuri's face. The Omega ducked his head and closed his eyes, wishing desperately he was somewhere else. He flinched when the Alpha's hand landed on his cheeks, wiping through the stream of tears. It did not help much, as the tears just kept flowing. After three relatively gentle strokes, the Alpha removed his hand and Yuuri dared to crack one eye open.

"You're hungry, aren't you? I brought you dinner."

The foreigner's voice was pleasant to listen to, if nothing else. He spoke Japanese rather fluently, although there were traces of an accent that Yuuri could not quite place. He stared at the man that loomed over him, eyes filled with distrust and paranoia. Just this morning, this man was trying to do the unspeakable to him. He suppressed a shiver and stubbornly shook his head. "I'm not hungry," he declared, discovering with relief that he didn't stutter.

The Alpha frowned and kneeled in front of him, bringing their faces on the same height. "I could hear your stomach from afar. Don't be such a kid and just eat up."

He did not know how or where he got the courage from, but Yuuri shook his head and even managed to glare at the older male with his newfound bravery. Although he was obviously afraid, his eyes were defiant. That may not have been the right course of action for him to take. The icy blue eyes of the man in front of him hardened and he returned the glare with tenfold intensity.

"When I tell you to eat," he said slowly, in a voice so soft and dangerously low that it sent a shiver across Yuuri's spine, "then you eat." Yuuri parted his shaking lips to object once more, but he didn't get the chance when the older man roughly grabbed his wrist and pulled him upright. A strangled sound came out of his mouth, partly from the painful grip and partly from shock, as he was thrown on the bed. He unceremoniously landed on the soft mattress and spared a frightful glance at the other. The Alpha really scared him. No one had ever treated him as harshly as this, and his whole life he had only know kind people and kind words.

The foreigner eyed him coolly as Yuuri cradled his bruised wrist and, after making sure it was safe to break eye contact with the other, scooted backward until he created some distance between them. He felt how his eyes stung, but he didn't want to cry again in front of this man. He glanced back up for a second and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the deep frown on the other's face. But then the man heaved a sigh and walked around the bed towards the tray with food. He grabbed the bowl, sat down on the bedside and extended it towards Yuuri with a very pointed look.

"Eat."

The voice was stern, but no longer filled with underlying anger. Even so, Yuuri didn't want to do as the other said. His bravery from before was nowhere to be found. He was scared of this man. The difference in their physique was obvious and this powerful man could probably snap his arms without effort. He absentmindedly caressed the newly formed bruise on his wrist.

"I d-don't..." his voice was a mere whisper. His eyes overflowed and tears once again ran down his cheeks. "I-I want to g-go home... please..."

"You should do as I say," the man said sternly as he completely overruled Yuuri's plea. "Either you eat now or I will personally force it down your throat. And I can guarantee you that you won't like the second option, Omega." The addressing had a sharp edge and Yuuri was sure that if he could be killed with mere words, he'd be done for already. The foreigner once again thrust the bowl in his direction. "It's your choice," he said in an airy voice, but they both knew Yuuri didn't have a choice. Not really.

The Omega tried his hardest to bite back his sobs as he slowly scooted closer to the side and reached for the bowl, making sure he wouldn't get closer to the other than necessary. His whole body shook while he accepted the warm bowl and placed it in his lap, eyeing the contents. It appeared to be chicken porridge. He didn't have to look up to know that the Alpha was watching his every move. The gaze was intense enough for him to feel it, and it made his body feel like lead. He shakily spooned the gooey contents of the bowl and brought the spoon to his lips. He was shaking so badly that some of the contents spilled on his oversized shirt.

His brown eyes widened in fear as he looked down on the spilled food. He shook even more, not daring to look at the Alpha. "I-I'm s-sorry," he choked out, trying to scoop up the spilled porridge but failing due to his trembling limbs. "I-I... I'm so sorry!" More tears spilled from his eyes. The blurred shape of the Alpha's hand entered his vision, reaching for the bowl in his lap. Yuuri acted on impulse and slapped the hand away, consequently spilling the contents of the bowl over the bed. Both men stared at the stain on the bed and then, as if on cue, looked at each other at the same time. The foreigner's eyes were drilling holes in the poor Omega with their glare, and Yuuri couldn't help but cower in front of him. "I a-am... sor-ry! Don't hurt me, p-please!" It was a miracle his voice was even audible with the sobs that ripped through his body. He pressed his teary eyes shut as he waited for the pain.

Instead of pain, he felt how his body was lifted up and thrown onto the man's strong shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he walked to the door next to the bed. Overtaken by panic, Yuuri trashed around and felt the Alpha stopping for a while. A clicking of doorknob could be heard and he trashed even more. "No! P-Please forgive me!" he cried before he was thrown down and landed on something soft and bouncy. A quick glance taught him that he was on a different bed and a different room - the furniture were different and looked simple but elegant and more feminine -, the door that connected the adjoining bedroom was still opened. It took all his courage to look up to the foreign Alpha, who was towering over him with a glare as cold as ice. Yuuri was frozen in place and he bit his quivering lips to stop the sobs from escaping.

"I gave you food, but you wasted it," the Alpha spoke. His voice was soft and deep and low and darker than Yuuri could ever have imagined. "Alright, we'll do it your way then. You don't have to eat, you can just starve yourself."

Then the man turned around and left through the door to the adjoining room. Yuuri barely heard the clicking of the lock over his own thumping heart. Fresh tears, now from relief, ran down his smudgy cheeks as he buried his face into the soft blankets.

He wanted to go home.

  
.

.  


Victor instructed his servants and head butler to not give water or food to the Omega. If he found out, he'd make sure to make them pay before firing them without a second thought. Then he changed his clothes and told Otabek to reserve his usual spot in Club Magenta. Club Magenta was one of his own clubs, and he needed a drink really badly tonight. What better way than spending the time drowning in alcohol, after all?

He passed an angry looking Yuri who was walking to his room. His younger brother ignored him as he strode upstairs and as he walked out of the double mahogany doors. The hatred was still there in the younger one's eyes. As long as it did not douse, it would keep getting big and bigger. Victor knew that, but didn't really care about it.

As Victor let the front door fall close behind him, his eyes fell on the shiny black Mercedes that was waiting for him. Many people would marvel at the sight of the impressive vehicle, but Victor did not even bat an eye. He walked towards the passenger seat, Otabek was already in the car next to the driver as he nodded his head to Victor and the driver drove away without a word.

The drive to the club took around an hour, because traffic at this hour was just the worst. The long wait had made him slightly irritated, and he tapped his finger impatiently as his driver headed for the reserved parking slot. Victor walked over to the VIP entrance and Otabek followed right behind him, keeping an eye on him to see if he could do anything. The bodyguards respectfully lowered their heads and opened the door for him, earning a small nod in acknowledgement from him.

Then he was inside.

The club manager instantly greeted him as Victor passed him on the way to his usual room. The club was filled with customers and some of them looked at the fine Russian in appreciation. But no one dared to approach him, for they knew he was the owner of this club - the rumour of him being the mafia also made the approach was hard - and could only stare at him from afar. Even if his name and handsome face weren't recognised by some, the aura he emitted was a clear message to each and everyone in the room.

He was off limits.

The soothing atmosphere of the bar club calmed him, he noticed, and his lips formed a barely noticable smile for the first time since he'd left the room of his Omega. The thought of the young man immediately brought back the tenseness in his muscles. He ignored it and walked to the first floor, where the VIP room was. Otabek had already gone ahead and was waiting for him. The Beta greeted him before he opened the door. The Mafia Boss sat on the leather couch with an appreciative sigh.

"The usual, sir?"

Victor grunted in approval. "Prepare two bottles."

"I understand, sir," Otabek said and left the room to take his boss' special order. The man usually drank Vodka, but he usually only ordered bottles when he had company. For him to ask for two bottles when he was on his own, and right from the start at that... Something must be troubling him.

Before long, the Personal Assistant to the Mafia Boss entered the room while carrying a tray. On the tray were two bottles that were stacked in ice, a shot glass and a plate with slices of pickled cucumber. He placed the glass on the table, filled it with just the right amount of the clear and odorless liquid and then quietly stood aside with the opened bottle in his hands, waiting to refill his boss's glass.

Victor picked up the glass and downed the ice cold liquid in one gulp, not even bothering with the toast that was common in Russian drinking etiquette. He reached for the plate of _zakuski_ while Otabek swiftly refilled the glass. Then he downed it again, remaining quiet all the while. This continued until the fourth glass.

The Beta merely watched as his boss consumed the liqour, while also keeping an eye on the entrance to make sure that no one would interrupt the Mafia Boss. Honestly, it was painful for the Kazakhstani to watch the Russian. He had been around long enough witness what lied behind the other's cold, emotionless mask. He knew that the current Nikiforov's head was a lonely man. Despite his cold words, despite his indifference when killing someone, was lonely. No one knew about this, except for Otabek, the head butler and Christophe. Even Yuri did not know it, even though he was Victor's only family.

As the Beta refilled his boss's glass for the fifth time, Victor spoke to him.

"Otabek."

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you hate me?"

There was no trace of a slurr in his words or a distant look in his eyes, which wouldn't have been unexpected with the amount of alcohol the other had consumed in such a short time. Not for the first time, Otabek noted that his boss could really handle his alcohol.

"No, sir."

The filled glass was slammed down on the cocktail table and its contents spilled over Victor's hand. The Alpha's icy blue eyes met his in a glare that chilled him to the bone. Before Otabek could react, he felt how a gun was pressed against his temple. Victor had stood up and drawn his weapon faster than he could have followed, and his black eyes widened slightly in surprise when he'd caught up to the reality.

"Then, if I do this to you... would you hate me?" The emotionless mask split into a cruel grin as he pressed the gun harder on the Beta's skull and removed the safety.

Otabek's Adam apple bobbed up and down before he spoke, not daring to move any other muscle. "No, sir."

"Even if I take your life now?"

"I would not hate you, sir."

There were a few seconds of silence before the gun was lowered and returned to Victor's pocket. The Beta heaved a soft sigh and filled the half-full glass that his boss extended to him.

"I could not help it..." Victor murmured as he sat back down on the couch, downing another glass of vodka.

Those vague words could mean anything and even the secretary cum personal assistant to the Mafia Boss could not decipher that. Otabek kept watching as his Boss downed one glass after another one in silent.

  
.

.  


Yuuri kept crying the whole night, until his throat was hoarse and until his eyes and nose were red from rubbing them. He had tried to open the door and window when he had calmed down, but everything was locked. He sat down on the floor at the corner of the room, knees pulled up together and arms wrapped around his slender legs. Judging from his earlier experience, he probably should not be sitting against the walls anymore. Here in the corner, he would have even less escape routes if that Alpha tried something. But right now he needed the support, for he felt like he would just crumble and break into a thousand pieces without it. Besides, it would not matter much. There was no way Yuuri could get away from an Alpha as powerful as this one, whether he sat in the corner of the room or not. He sniffed and tried to swallow. His throat felt dry, because he had not drunk anything since he was kidnapped.

He did not know how much time had passed since, he knew for sure that it was too much.

Tired, exhausted, dirty and hungry... Finally, when it was almost dawn, the Japanese male lost consciousness. The opening door did not wake him, nor did the soft footsteps of the Russian Alpha who entered. The man crouched down in front of the unconscious male and studied him for a while. Then he lifted the slender figure into his arms without effort and placed him on the bed.

Victor stared at the Omega.

The Japanese teen was eighteen, only one year older than Yuri. He leaned forward and swept the dark bangs away from the closed eyes. Then his fingers moved to trace the red-rimmed, puffy eyelids and the red nose. The Omega's cheeks were smudgy from the tears he had shed and Victor felt a sudden heaviness settle inside his chest. He could see the outline of his hipbones through the dirty shirt he was wearing. The Omega's body was so thin and small... so weak...

And yet he had tried to defy him, an Alpha!

Victor's icy blue eyes fell onto the porridge stain on the shirt and a frown instantly formed on his forehead. Last evening had been a complete disaster. He had gone out of his way and personally brought dinner to the younger man, in hopes of learning the other's name. Why couldn't the Omega understand that and be grateful? Instead, the boy had defied him, and the mere thought brought a wave of irritation with it. Victor didn't like disobedient dogs. He intended to punish them, hard.

He stood up with a sigh and went to his own room. There he took one of his dress shirts and walked back into the adjacent room. He carefully lifted the lithe body and undressed the sleeping boy from his dirty clothes. His eyes greedily drank in the sight of the small male's naked body. Every inch of it exclaimed his status as an Omega, and Victor felt delighted to know that he would be the only one to see it, if he so wished. The nipples were pink and small and cute, the ass obviously belonged to a virgin. The small body in front of him was so alluring. It was simply begging to be filled with Victor's seed, to be reached in that intimate place where no man had ever touched. Leaning down, Victor sniffed the scent gland at the base of the small Omega's nape.

The Omega's scent, already faintly present in the whole room, was so intense there! Victor's mouth watered and he could feel his fangs elongating, a result from the instinctive desire to mark the Japanese man. But he ignored his instinct and the hardness pressing on his pants and busied himself with the task at hand, instead. His mate made a soft noise as Victor changed him into a clean button-up shirt and draped the blanket over his body.

He rubbed in between his eyes as the tiredness came crashing down on him.

He had only just come back from his drinking spree, and he could still feel the pleasant buzz that the alcohol gave him. The fact that he was able to control himself with the sleeping Omega was actually a display of great self dicipline, considering how tipsy he was. He smiled to himself as he walked to the other side of the bed. The Omega surely would realize how considerate and great Victor was.

The Alpha removed his black jacket suit before he unbuttoned his button-up shirt and removed that as well. He then unzipped his pants and stepped out of it, leaving him in nothing but his dark tight briefs. He raised the blanket and laid down on the matress. He scooted closer to the sleeping male until he spooned him, and then covered them both with the blanket.

It did not take long before he fell into a deep slumber, soothed by the alcohol in his system and the sweet scent of his mate. In his arms, the male Omega snuggled closer to his chest and the soft black hair tickled his chest in just the right way. Lulled by each other's heartbeats, the two finally relaxed.

  
.

.  


"Where did you go, Beka?"

Otabek had just closed the door when he heard it. Startled, the secretary immediately switched on the living room's lamp. The bright light lit up the modest apartment and he had to blink a few times. Then he spotted his boss' adoptive brother on the couch. Yuri Nikiforov, complete with frown. The Beta smiled slightly as he loosened his neck tie. "Nowhere, just some business." He placed his briefcase on the cocktail table and took a seat opposite of the younger male. "Why don't you sleep, Yuri? You have school in a few hours."

"I was waiting for you, obviously. Besides, what's the point? My results already qualify me to enter any university I want to go to." The younger male huffed and sniffed the air before he hissed angrily. "Did you drink at the club?! And you smell like cigarettes as well!" His sea-green eyes were blazing with fire.

"Ah... no. Not me," the Beta countered tiredly as he rested his head on the arm chair and closed his eyes. Maybe he could get in a full hour of sleep before he had to work again. He felt soft and slender fingers prodding his bandaged cheek and his already healing neck. He opened his tired eyes. "Yuri?"

"The bruise on your neck is still there... And your cheek... Do they still hurt?"

Otabek was silent for a moment before he removed the hand and smiled down on the teenager. "No, they do not." He stood from his seat with a groan and scooped the teenager into his arms. And despite Yuri's protests, he walked into the boy's bedroom and placed him on the bed. Then he tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Sleep, Yuri. You have school this morning."

He was about to leave the room when his sleeve was grabbed. He turned around and met with shy green eyes. "Yes, Yuri?"

"...Sleep with me, Beka."

"Ah... Let me change my clothes first."

"Fine."

Otabek didn't bother with clearing away his clothes. He had already undressed before he reached his own room, then grabbed a simple white t-shirt and black sweatpants and made his way back to Yuri. Silently, the Kazakhstani climbed into the bed and hugged the smaller male, who clung to him immediately. He caressed the soft blond tresses as he hummed a soft lullaby. When the boy finally slept, Otabek set an alarm for in an hour. He needed to wake up early and ready a breakfast for two before going to the company.

He closed his dark gray eyes and let himself fall into a short sleep, finally relaxing his strained muscles.

  
.  
.  


Reference: www. atlasobscura. com/ articles/ how-to-drink-vodka-like-a-russian 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference above is a website about how to drink vodka russian style. Not sure if it's true or not but my beta had worked hard to find and edited that scene in a bar I previously wrote. If there's any mistake, please do mention it in your comment. Thanks.  
> .
> 
> Sneak a peek:
> 
> Carefully and cautiously, Yuuri went to find his way out. Hiding when he saw people and continued again when there was no more people. After a few minutes which he felt like hours long, Yuuri finally arrived in front of the door which looked like to be this mansion main door. He cautiously opened the huge doors and slipped past the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tried to run away but failed. What would Victor do to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just starting my new job today and I got back at 6 PM everyday. I have headache and my toe is still hurting from falling two weeks ago. I crack the bone in my toe it seems. It still swells quite a bit. The doc I went to asked me to go and do the x-ray in the hospital but I have yet to go.
> 
> My days aside, lucky us because my beta managed to finish this chapter in two weeks. Without further ado, enjoy the new chapter! ^^
> 
> Betaed: Lotus Sword
> 
> _"The Italics mean the conversation is in a different language. In this chapter it is in Russian."_

  
.

.

Chapter 10

Captured and Chained

.

.

.  


Yuuri felt warm and nice.

The male Omega snuggled closer to the source of warmth and sighed in relief. It felt just like home, snuggling up to his big brother, Mari. He felt muscular arm wrap around his waist and pull him towards the hard body. He let out a soft breath. He wanted to sleep more, but his mind was awake now. He opened his eyes with a groan and was met with a very muscular chest. He blinked in confusion, suddenly wide awake, as he looked up at the unfamiliar body and finally, at the beautiful face that was framed with platinum hair.

A foreigner?

The events from yesterday came rushing back to him and Yuuri let out a loud gasp as his body trembled in fear. With widened eyes he tried to free himself from the man's embrace. The man was sound asleep and his breath smelled like alcohol. He let out a small groan as Yuuri struggled. The younger male gasped in shock and immediately covered his mouth with his hand. His heart was hammering in his chest as he laid deadly still. Only when he was certain that the Alpha was still asleep, he allowed a shaky breath to escape his lips. With trembling hands, he slowly removed the heavy limb on his waist. If the Alpha was here, that could mean that the door was unlocked. Or else there might be a key somewhere in the room. The smouldering embers of hope sparked sky-high inside of him. Yuuri needed to escape, and an opportunity as great as this wouldn't present itself again anytime soon.

Finally, after two excruciatingly long minutes, the male Omega managed to free himself from the Alpha's arm. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he wildly looked around the room. He realised he was still in the same room, and a glance on the bedside clock told him that it was 06:15.

It was only a few hours after he had fallen asleep, but he never felt more refreshed in the morning. Maybe refreshed was not the right word to describe his current feelings, but Yuuri certainly didn't stop to think of a better term. He ran to the main door as quietly as he could, but it was locked. Then he tried the door where the Alpha had entered from last night: the door which, unbeknownst to him, led to Victor's own bedroom. He turned the knob and almost shouted in glee when he felt no resistance, but he restrained himself. Yuuri cast a cautious glance behind him and felt a relieved smile on his face when he saw that the other was still sound asleep.

Clad in only a white button-up shirt, Yuuri quickly stepped into the next room. Ignoring the nakedness of his lower body, he quietly closed the door behind him and ran for the other room's main door. He tried the knob and once again it opened. His heart thumped in his throat from the adrenalin. He could not believe how lucky he was. He was getting out of here! The Omega ran along the hallways, finding the way out of this big mansion, it seemed. He stopped in his tracks and pressed himself against the wall when he heard voices from around the corner.

_"Have you collected the dirty laundry from master's room?"_

_"Not yet. Master ordered not to enter his room."_

_"Ah... I heard he brought a male Omega."_

Yuuri pressed himself even closer to the wall when two female Betas walked by the corridor he was in, and they fortunately walked on without noticing him. He frowned as he listened to the foreign words, trying to figure out what was said and in what language was spoken. There were some pronunciations that he had never even heard before now. It didn't sound like English at all. He shook his head, giving up on trying to understand. He did not have time for this. Right now, he only needed to escape and go home.

Home.

The memory of his home made him smile a bit, despite his situation. Yes, he would escape from this place and find his family. He did not know where he was and he did not have anything on him but the shallow clothes that he wore, but he would find his way home.

Carefully and cautiously, he went to find his way out. He hid whenever he found people and continued when he thought the cost was clear. After a few minutes, each of which he felt as long as an hour, Yuuri finally arrived in front of the door which looked like to be this mansion's main entrance. It took him a whole minute to open one of the two huge doors, because he kept looking behind him for potential dangers. He expected an angry voice to announce his escape attempt any second now, and the adrenalin made his hands tremble violently. But he managed to open the door and get outside without any further trouble, luckily.

The male Omega did not waste any time as he ran for the main gate. It wasn't locked, and to his great, great fortune, the guards inside the watch house looked like they were asleep. Yuuri was pretty sure he just used up every ounce of luck he would ever receive in his life, but he did not mind. As long as he could get away from this place, he wouldn't mind drawing the 'great curse' fortune during the end of the year's shrine visit for the rest of his life. Heart beating loudly, Yuuri slipped past the heavy metal gate. He did not look back as he ran towards the street.

As Yuuri ran, he realised that the surrounding looked quite different from where he lived. He slowed down for a bit, taking his time to look around in confusion before he continued running until he reached the main road.

"This does not look like Japan at all," Yuuri murmured. Well, that was to be expected, seeing how the employees of the mansion he had just escaped from were speaking in some foreign tongue as well. In order to get back home, he would probably have to travel by plane. But he had nothing on him. He frowned as he thought over his situation, feeling the effect of the adrenalin fade. A car entered his line of sight and before he could think it over, the Omega waved to grab the driver's attention. "Stop! I need help!"

Unfortunately, the car just passed by him and Yuuri looked at it as it got further and further away from him. He aimlessly walked along the road, glancing around unsurely. Another car passed by him after about fifteen minutes, and Yuuri tried the same thing as before.

"Stop!"

This time the car did stop and the driver rolled down his window as he subtly leered at the almost naked male Omega.

_"Do you need a lift?"_

Yuuri couldn't determine if it was the same language that was used by the people in the mansion, but it would make sense. It definitely sounded similar and the man, a Beta, looked foreign as well. Yuuri talked hurriedly, his voice displaying his panic. "Please help me! I was kidnapped and I need to go home!"

The Beta just raised his eyebrows in confusion, signalling that he didn't understand what the Omega was saying. _"Whatever... I don't know what you're talking about, but I can give you a lift and perhaps we can go somewhere and have a little fun?"_ He suggestively ran his eyes up and down the Omega's almost naked body and opened the door to his car.

Yuuri didn't miss the lustful stare that the man gave him and he suppressed a shudder. Usually these kind of things would appal him and he wanted nothing to do with these types of people. But this was an emergency, and surely the man wouldn't do anything if Yuuri made clear that he didn't want him to, right? A little voice in the back of his head told him that he was being naive. His first impression of the people of this country, wherever it was, didn't exactly suggest that they'd listen to what he had to say, after all. But what choice did he have?

Yuuri was about to step into the car, but then his forearm was grabbed from behind. He was pulled back and almost tripped, but the painfully tight grip kept him upright.

"Where do you think you're going?"

  
.

.  


_Kring! Kring! Kring!_

"Ngh... Beka, stop the alarm! It's annoying!"

"Ugh..." A large hand smacked down on the noisy device to stop it. Dark grey, almost black eyes opened and stared blearily at the ceiling. Otabek felt a heaviness on his chest and looked down, feeling a light smile stretching across his lips as he caressed the soft blond locks.

"Mm... Beka... stops it. I want to sleep..."

The older male chuckled softly as he manoeuvred the sleeping teenager on the mattress next to him. He gave a light kiss on the top of Yuri's head and then stood up to prepare breakfast. Not before long, the scent of toast, fried bacon, scrambled eggs and sausage filled the kitchen. After Otabek arranged the food on the table and took a light breakfast himself, he went to take a shower and changed into a black suit with white dress shirt. He combed his hair and went to wake the younger male, who didn't appear to be any more compliant than he was before Otabek left the bed.

"Yuri, wake up. I need to work early today." The words were accompanied with a glance at his wristwatch, which told him that it was 06:40.

The Russian just grumbled and held onto his pillow even tighter. "Five more minutes."

Otabek sighed and took the alarm clock from its stand, setting it for seven O'clock. School started at eight and Yuri would have an hour to get ready. He caressed the soft hair and leaned down for a goodbye kiss before he went out with his briefcase, car keys, wallet, phone and a gun. Working with an important figure in both the business world and the underground world had its dangers, which was why the Beta always carried a gun with him. As he closed the front door behind him, he went through his schedule for the day. First he needed to go to his Boss' mansion and bring the Alpha to the company, briefing him about this morning's meeting during the drive.

The Nikiforov Family actually the owner of a large company that had many different businesses which could influence the whole Russian economy, and might even affect some other countries' economy, should their business fail. This image effectively hid the dirty, underground business and illegal exchanges that were going on behind the scenes.

The police could do very little with a business as powerful and influential as the one that the Nikiforov family owned, although they could cause minor problems every once in a while, and even politicians knew that the Nikiforov family was off-limits. Rather than acting against Victor, they usually sucked up to him for their own benefit. After all, if they managed to get the chairman's support, a successful position was guaranteed.

The whole system was corrupt, but this was how life worked. In order to survive in this cruel world, the weak had to bow down to the powerful.

Otabek soon reached the area in which his Boss's living quarters were, seeing how it was only a twenty-minute drive from his house. Just as he was about to turn around the corner, a familiar yet shocking sight made him freeze in place. He saw the male Omega that his Boss had bought and was so infatuated with, standing on the side of the road and talking to the driver of a car. Even though the young man seemed hesitant, it was clear from his movements that he was about to enter the stranger's car. Otabek bit back a Russian curse and hurriedly stopped his car, not caring about parking regulations. He ran towards the boy and managed to grab his forearm and pull him away just in time.

"Where do you think you're going?" He barked sternly and the Omega stiffened in his hold. As he turned around, Otabek was met with clear brown eyes which were widened in fear and shock.

"W-Who are you?" It was clear that the male Omega was filled with dread at the sight of him, but the black-suited Beta did not have the time nor will to sympathize with him. It had been a close call. If this young man had managed to get away, there was no telling how the Boss would react.

"I'm Otabek. Sir Nikiforov's PA," the Kazakh said before he glared at the annoyed man inside the car. _"Go now, this boy is with me."_

_"What the fuck?! I saw him first! Scram old man!"_

Otabek felt his eyebrow twitching at being called an old man when he was only 24 years old and his mood worsened. He opened his jacket a bit and discreetly showed the gun in the holster on his waist. _"Back off! I'm not afraid to use this."_

_"Fuck! Fine! I'll go!"_

Otabek didn't even blink at the stream of curses that followed and merely watched as the Beta drove away in fright. Relief washed over him, but he supressed the urge to sigh. The thought of the Omega being raped before the Boss had even touched him was too terrifying for him to ponder on, so he tried not to think about it. The consequences that would befall anyone involved, especially the man responsible for the deed, were beyond his imagination, even though he had worked for the Nikiforov family for many years now. He turned towards the innocent looking face that was full of anxiety. "We're going back. The Boss won't like it when he hears what happened."

"G-Go back there?" the young man asked. His eyes widened at the silent nod he received and he immediately started to struggle. "N-No! Let me go! I don't want to!"

Otabek ignored the young Omega altogether and threw him over his shoulder before walking towards his car, not in the least hindered by the smaller man's protests.

"Let me go! I don't want to go back there!"

Upon reaching the vehicle, he briskly opened the door to the back seat and unceremoniously dropped the boy on the seat. Before the male had the chance to get up, the Beta had closed the door, sat down at the driver's seat and locked the doors. The engine revved as the boy vigorously tried to open the door, but to no avail. Otabek quietly drove, ignoring the screaming Omega next to him, and reached for the hands-free on the dashboard, putting the bluetooth earplug in his ear. Victor Nikiforov's private number was at the top of the list and the Beta dialled it without delay. The other person picked up after only one ring and Otabek spoke loudly in order to be heard over the sounds of the wailing male next to him.

_"Sir, I have the male Omega with me. It appears he tried to escape."_

_"..."_

_"Yes, sir. I'm on my way."_

_"..."_

_"I understand, sir."_

"Please sir! I need to go home! I don't want to stay there!" It seemed like the Omega changed tactics. Instead of screaming incoherently and trying to get away, the young man now tried the rational approach and tried to appeal to Otabek's humane side.

The Russian crime lord's secretary cum personal assistant looked at the Omega and could not help but pity him. This man, almost still a boy, was only a year older than Yuri and his future was already dark. He knew what fate was waiting for this younger male and as he imagined Yuri being in a similar position, he felt anger surge through his entire body. A deep breath calmed him enough to realize that Yuri was a Nikiforov and would not ever live a dark future like this Omega, no matter what rank he ended up with. He suppressed his pity and kept quiet, ignoring the pleading screams and cries as he drove on.

"Please...!" Tears filled the Japanese male's eyes as he punched the windshield weakly, moving his gaze between the stoic Beta and the world outside the car. His voice sounded strained and slightly hoarse. "I want to go home..."

Otabek closed his eyes for a moment when he had to wait for a red light. After a brisk intake of air, he opened them and looked at the young male behind him via the rear view mirror. "Listen here," he said, acknowledging the other for the first time since their drive started. The Omega bit his lower lip at the commanding tone Otabek used and their eyes were locked via the mirror. "I don't want you to be hurt." Otabek spoke slowly and kept eye contact in order to fully convey his message. Hope lit up in the younger male's eyes. "So whatever the Boss says, please listen to him and don't make him angry. When he is angry... the consequences are anything but pretty." He turned back to the front just in time to see the light turn green and continued driving. He avoided looking in the rear view mirror from that point on, not wanting to see the look of utter despair on the Omega's face.

They soon arrived at the mansion and the gate opened automatically. Otabek noted that the guards were not the ones that were on duty the last night. As someone who was responsible for his Boss' schedule and safety, he knew every schedule in the Nikiforov mansion, from cleaning to security. Right now, these people were supposed to guard tonight. He suppressed a sigh. The Boss was probably waiting for them at the mansion's main door with those incompetent fools and from experience, Otabek knew that the following events would not be pleasant. He only hoped that whatever his Boss planned to do in order to punish the Omega, it would not traumatize him. Then again, it might already be too late for that, he thought as he cast a glance at the now deadly pale young man.

He stopped the car right in front of the oak doors, killed the engine and went out before he retrieved the quiet Omega from the back seat. The young man trying to run when the door was opened, but Otabek grabbed both his hands in an iron grip and pushed him towards the mansion. The doors opened before he had the chance to ring the doorbell.

The sight of Victor Nikiforov in the door opening was one of the scariest things Otabek had ever seen, and he had seen a lot. Nevertheless, he swallowed his unease and pushed his captive forward, until they were inside the mansion.

"I've brought the male Omega, sir."

  
.

.  


Yuuri was struggling desperately against the iron grip on his hands, but as soon as he was released and pushed forward, he fell still. It wasn't like he didn't want to run away, but he simply couldn't. Standing in front of him was the foreign man who he had woken up next to this morning. The man's face was practically emotionless, except for his icy blue eyes, which were filled to the brim with rage. The intensity of that gaze alone was enough to reduce Yuuri to a trembling mess. His eyes were fixed on the looming figure in front of him, but after a few seconds he also noticed the guards from this morning lined up on the left side of the man. The men didn't seem very eager to be there, but their fear and unease was nothing compared to Yuuri's own, so he couldn't bring himself to sympathize with them.

The Alpha took a step forward and Yuuri's gaze snapped back to him. The man bowed until their eyes were at the same height. "Why did you run?" The voice was cold and commanding and when Yuuri parted his trembling lips to answer, the words refused to come out. His head snapped back when he was struck across his right cheek and he lost his balance, hitting his head on the marble tiles. Tears sprang to his eyes and he bit back a whimper. "I tried to be nice to you, but you ran away."

The Alpha kneeled down and spoke calmly, but there was no trace of empathy in his eyes. Yuuri gazed up from the floor, a hand covering the stinging spot on his cheek. His heart raced in his throat, accompanied by the dull thumping in his head. The Alpha's hand moved to caress his head, but then roughly grabbed his black hair. Yuuri groaned in pain as he was pulled up and tried to put his feet back on the ground to lessen the pain in his scalp.

"Listen here, Omega." The Alpha glared in his tear-filled eyes and he could do nothing but stare back. "If you disobey me again, this is what is going to happen." And then, without warning, he pulled a gun from his sleeping robe and shot at the guards behind him without even looking at them. Yuuri screamed, startled by both the loud noise and the bodies that sank to the ground like sacks of potatoes. Pools of red gradually formed around them and none of the bodies moved to get back up. They didn't even make a sound.

Yuuri felt sick to his stomach. His knees went weak and he would have fallen to the ground once more if he hadn't been kept upright by the painful grip on his hair. But he didn't even feel the stinging pain, for his eyes were fixed on the motionless bodies in the growing pools of blood. His breathing became disrupted and his entire body trembled. Stomach acid made its way up his throat and he vomited all over the floor, heaving a few more times afterwards. All that came up was more stomach acid, because he had barely eaten anything since he was kidnapped. He nearly choked a few times, because of his disrupted breathing. And during all this, the Alpha motionlessly held him by his hair, forcing him to look at the horrible thing that had just happened.

At some point, the Omega felt a harsh pull on his hair and stumbled after the tall man towards the stairs. Tears dripped down his face and he brought his hands up to the hand in his hair, trying to lessen the pain somewhat. The Alpha didn't bother with him and only stopped to say something to the driver from before in a language that Yuuri could not understand. _"Postpone this morning's meeting to 2 P.M., I will come in late today."_

 _"Yes, sir,"_ the driver replied and left the scene after a short bow. Yuuri didn't want him to leave, even though he knew that the Beta would do nothing to save him from whatever awaited him. It was just, the thought of being alone with the furious Alpha was too much for him to bear right now.

Said furious Alpha had turned towards a second person in the hallway: an old butler that Yuuri hadn't noticed before. More brisk orders followed and the man, after a short bow, moved in the direction of the crime scene. He didn't look very surprised by the sight of it, and the sick realisation dawned upon the Omega that the old man may have experienced this many times prior. He had no time to ponder on it, as he was pulled up the stairs. He cried out in pain as his feet dragged across the floor, failing to get a grip.

"Walk, or do you want me to break those legs of yours? Maybe that would prevent you from running away from me again." the Alpha barked at him in Japanese. It took Yuuri a few seconds to register the change of language and process the words, but when he did his body started to shake even more, if that was physically possible.

"N-No! Pl-Please for...give me!" he said inbetween cries as he tried to stand on his own feet and failed. He cried even more and didn't dare to look up at the other. He knew the man was impatient, but his legs simply didn't want to move. They felt like jelly. "I-I... c-can't."

He felt how two muscular arms lifted him up and put him on the strong shoulder. He sobbed and trembled, but did not make any move to struggle. His current position allowed him a full view on the three dead bodies and the old butler, who was busy cleaning up the mess. Those men were alive two minutes ago. And now they were dead. And it was all because of him. Because he tried to go home. He just wanted to go home. But because of that, these men were killed. By the Alpha who was now carrying him. Was he going to be killed as well? He didn't want to die. He just wanted to go home...

"I-I'm s-sorry..."

Fresh tears dripped down his blotched cheeks, and Yuuri would have wondered how many tears were still left in his body by now if he didn't have much more pressing issues to worry about. His current situation, for example.

"I-I'm sor-ry..."

His voice was rough and hoarse and his throat hurt from all the crying, but he forced himself to go on.

"I-I'm s-sorry..."

He didn't want to die. He didn't want to be hurt. He didn't want this scary man to do scary things to him. Maybe, if he apologised enough, this man would spare him. He repeated these two words over and over and over, still seeing the events from a minute ago in his mind. The blood. The limp bodies. The loud noise of gunshots. The blood. The fear. The pain. The blood. The pain, the...

"I-I'm s-sorry... p-please for-give me... I-I didn't m-mean to..." Before he could end his sentence, he was thrown from the shoulder on something soft and bouncy. He dumbly glanced around, realizing that he was laying on the bed in 'his' room. He had been so caught up in his own mind that he hadn't even realized that they'd entered the bedroom. His gaze shifted back to the man before him and he let out a whimper when he saw the eyes filled with pure anger. He began scooting backwards to create some distance. The Alpha didn't move.

Deafening silence filled the room. Yuuri was too scared to break eye contact, but he also feared that he would fall apart if he stared at those angry eyes for a second more.

Luckily and unluckily, the Alpha broke the eye contact as he removed his sleeping robe and let it fall to the floor. Yuuri had no chance to enjoy the brief respite, because the man then stepped onto the bed, now only clad in dark briefs. Yuuri backed away, but the man followed suit. Soon Yuuri was trapped between the head board and the Alpha, who kept closing in until the distance between their faces was only a few inches.

"You won't run away again."

It was not a question. It wasn't even an order. It was a statement, an undeniable truth. Yuuri realized that as he stared back at the stranger with widened eyes. He would not run away again. He couldn't. Not when he knew what would happen if he did, to himself and to others.

  
.

.  


Victor stared down the young male in front of him, conveying every bit of anger he felt with his eyes. From this close proximity, it was impossible to miss the way that the boy trembled. A part of him wanted to stop here, but he could not let the Omega go. He had overstepped his boundaries and Victor would have to punish him personally. He had to instil the fact that running away was out of the question in the Omega's mind. Killing those incompetent Betas was a good lesson for the young man, but it was not enough to be called a punishment.

He dove forward and kissed the Omega, feeling and hearing how the back of the other's head smacked against the head board. One hand moved to the younger male's throat and he felt how the other hiccupped when the oxygen supply was suddenly cut off. He immediately utilized the opportunity and forced his tongue inside the other's mouth. He swallowed all the cries and pleas from the smaller male as their teeth and tongues clashed together in an unforgiving kiss.

A small wheeze and choked gasp tore him away from the crying male. He felt the residues of the other's tears on his own cheeks and loosened his hold on the other's neck, causing said person to cough violently and inhale deeply for air. Victor watched with morbid satisfaction, but he also felt a little hurt. But why? The Omega simply got what he deserved after defying Victor.

"S-Stop..." The words were no more than a whisper. The small body in front of him trembled from head to toe, and Victor was inclined to end the punishment right then and there. He should not forget that his mate was fragile, after all. His hand moved to stroke the other's cheek, but the young man flinched violently at the sight of his approaching hand. The teary eyes were hidden behind a trembling arm, and Victor almost couldn't hear the words that spilled from the trembling lips. Almost.

"P-Phichit... Phi-chit... help me..."

What little empathy the Mafia Boss felt was gone immediately he heard the name that the younger male spoke of. It was a foreign name, but still obviously a man's name. Before he even realized it himself, he had grabbed the arm that covered the Omega's face and pulled it away, pinning it up against the headboard. The Omega's face contorted into a look of pain, but Victor didn't even notice it. He bared his fangs and glared at the cowering figure in front of him. Contrary to his looks, his voice was deadly calm as he asked: "Who is Phichit?"

The Omega didn't answer (at least not soon enough for Victor's liking) and the Alpha moved his other hand back to the young male's throat. He gradually tightened his grip and the Omega gasped once more. "Tell me, or I'll snap your neck."

The young man kept gasping for air and Victor momentarily loosened his grip to allow the other to speak. After a few violent coughs, the Omega managed to bring out one word. "...M-Mate..."

The simple answer resounded in Victor's head.

Mate.

Something short-circuited inside him. The possibility that the Omega considered someone other than Victor as his mate had not even occurred to him. It was too ridiculous to even consider, after all. Victor had bought him. Victor was his mate. How stupid was this Omega to not realize that? Or had he realized it and was he defying him again?

He felt his rationality slip away from him, but he didn't care. He felt his Alpha nature take over and he let it, handing over the control to his instincts.

He brought their faces close once more and whispered in a low voice:

"You are my mate and mine alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is April 3 and my birthday is in two more days. Ah... I'm getting older.
> 
> Sneak a peek (there'll be rape in next chapter) :
> 
> "Now, you're mine. I've marked the most intimate place in your body and remember, no Alpha would take you away from me."  
> .  
> Before they could enter the grande entrance of the five-stars hotel, a shot came from behind them. Victor jumped to the left and immediately took cover behind the wall as he took a gun from his holster on his chest. At the same time, Otabek jumped opposite of his boss and narrowed his eyes from where the shot came from.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape, violence, trauma and killing?
> 
> Beta: Lotus Sword.
> 
> I want to thank Usagi69 for the birthday gift ^^ It's lovely, you're an awesome artist dear <3 The others can see Usagi69's gift for me through this [link](https://chou-3.tumblr.com/post/159218174494/finally-one-of-my-favorite-yuri-on-ice-mafia-au). And check out Usagi69's works, they are all amazing!
> 
> As always thank for your comments, kudos, follows and reading this work of mine. Without further ado, enjoy!

  
.

.

Chapter 11

Tainted

.

.

.

Yuuri could hardly breathe. The air rasped in his throat as he desperately tried to fill up his lungs. The foreigner's hand still loosely held his neck, but the Omega had a strong feeling that the grip would tighten again if he didn't answer the question. But when he did manage to choke out that Phichit was his mate, one glance at the Alpha's face told him that he'd made a great mistake. He hadn't thought it was possible, but the look in the man's eyes turned even colder than before. Or rather, the word 'cold' or 'icy' didn't even begin to describe those eyes.

The other's face came closer once again, and Yuuri would've shrunk back if he would be able to move through the wall.

"You are my mate and mine alone," the man whispered lowly without breaking eye contact. Yuuri couldn't help but stare back and his heart pounded painfully in his chest. The foreigner dove forward and forced his lips onto the Omega's once more. Yuuri yelped in pain when his bottom lip was bitten and the foreign tongue once again invaded his mouth. The Alpha completely dominated the kiss and Yuuri was forced to undergo it until he could breathe again. When he started to struggle, the hands on his wrists and neck simply tightened again, and he was left even more breathless. His vision tilted and blurred as this went on and he got a headache from the dizziness.

Oxygen. He had to breathe, or he would pass out.

Black spots started to dance in his vision, but then the hand was suddenly gone from his neck and he could breathe again. Or at least, he thought so. It seemed like his body had forgotten how to do that exactly, and Yuuri struggled to take in the much-needed oxygen. Inhaling deeply hurt incredibly so and he screamed. Violent coughs drove the air out of his lungs once more, and it took a couple of struggled breaths before he could breathe normally again.

His cheeks were so wet with tears that he didn't even know whether he was still crying or not.

Would it really go like this?

Would this Alpha just soil his innocence like this?

He felt sick to his stomach at the mere thought. "No! D-Don't do this!" He tried to escape, keyword being 'tried'. There was no way he could fight a powerful Alpha like this one. His Omega nature had cursed him with a small and relatively fragile body and he simply didn't possess the strength to stop the hands that tried to spread his legs. "P-please!" he begged. "I have a mate!"

The hands faltered, but before Yuuri could even start to feel a spark of hope, the low and angry growl that the Alpha let out extinguished it again. "You don't learn, do you? I am your mate, and you will obey me, Omega."

"No! Phichit! M-my mate is Phichit!" the Omega cried hysterically, trembling under the cold glare.

"You. Are. Mine!" The Alpha growled, accentuating every word. Something apparently snapped because of Yuuri's defiance, and without wasting another second, the Alpha lifted the younger male's behind and shoved two dry fingers into the entrance. Yuuri gasped in pain at the sudden intrusion and tried to push away from the foreign digits, but he was trapped against the headboard as it was and simply had no space to move. The fingers began to move in and out of his try butthole, causing way too much friction to be even remotely pleasant. And he didn't even want those fingers there!

"T-take it out! It h-hurts!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears. The Alpha mercilessly added another finger and Yuuri gritted his teeth when his entrance was forcefully stretched to its limits. "I-it hurts! Please! Please, n-no more! Y-you ca-n't just do this!"

More tears fell down his face as he sobbed, a feeling of hopelessness growing until it choked him. He felt some wetness inside his entrance and instinctively knew that it was his blood that the barbaric Alpha had drawn. His arms shook violently in pure fear. The thing that scared all Omegas most was happening to him: he would be violated. His dreams of being mated with Phichit could no longer happen now. He sobbed harder, feeling his insides sting. This should not happen.

"Aahhh!"

Yuuri arched his back when a particular area inside him was pressed by those unrelenting fingers. The pain did not cease, but it gradually started to mingle with another feeling. His eyes widened at the abrupt realisation. No! No! No! He did not want this! He heard a satisfied chuckle from above him and felt his body shaking violently as he smelled the arousal and desire from the Alpha above him.

He tried to struggle, but he knew that it was in vain. Having read as much about Omegas as he had, Yuuri knew what his traitorous body was doing. Because the dependence on stronger individuals and the urge to procreate was so strong for Omegas, their bodies were very responsive to stimulations, even if their mind was against it. That was exactly what was happening to him right now. His body was forced into the vulnerable state of arousal, and Yuuri knew that there was nothing he could do against it. It was an instinctive reaction, much like his heat. Although it was not nearly as strong as the heat, it was still much too strong an urge for him to overcome by shear willpower.

"No! Ngh! S-Stop it! Ah! Please!"

His sex organ hardened and rose while small droplets of pre-cum leaked from the pinkish tip every now and then. His entrance was getting wetter, and Yuuri could not help but hiss when the self-lubricant came into contact with the open wounds that the Alpha's fingers had inflicted inside him. This was so wrong! This was rape!

"S-Stop...!"

The prodding continued.

"Stop... plea-se!"

The fingers relented and were retracted from inside him. Yuuri was a shivering, crying mess and he could not move even if he wanted to. He wasn't given much respite. Something hard and big - bigger than the fingers from before - poked against his abused entrance.

"Stop... pl-ea... STOP... ugh!"

The thing - Yuuri didn't want to acknowledge what it was, even though he knew it - entered him and it hurt so much. This level of pain was new to the Omega. It did not compare at all to when those fingers entered him. Yuuri felt how his entrance was being ripped open and stretched beyond its limit. This... this thing inside of him... He sobbed. Small hands fisted the bedspread as he gritted his teeth against the searing pain.

In and out.

Faster.

In and out.

Harder.

In and out. In and out.

The Alpha was thrusting inside him non-stop, a seemingly eternal torture. The man was like an animal in heat: uncontrolled, untamed, wild. It was too much for the Omega to bear, even with the self-lubricant. This violent sex, this... r-rape. A breathless scream tore from his throat when the man hit his prostate. The Alpha seemed to enjoy his reaction, as he aimed for the same spot again and again. Yuuri could no longer form coherent pleas, he just wailed. His throat was raw from all the screaming and crying he'd done, but there was no way he could stop. Even if he had had the presence of mind to try, which he clearly hadn't, his body would not let him muffle his voice. No, his body was filled to the brim with the dirty pleasure that he didn't even want. It was clouding his mind until he couldn't think rationally anymore. The control over his own body had been completely taken from him.

He pressed his face into the pillow or the sheets, he didn't really know which. He knew nearly nothing at the moment. He only knew that it hurt, hurt, hurt so much, and that he did not want this deep down, even though his body enjoyed it to some degree. He didn't even know for how long this torture had been going on, how long the sounds of bare skin slapping against bare skin had filled the room. He did not know how long he had screamed and cried, desperately begging and pleading for it to stop.

At some point, he could not even make a sound anymore, so now he could only cry silently. Only the tight grip he had on the sheets and the gritting of his teeth showed the world that he was in pain.

'No... no more...'

A silent, never ending stream of tears rolled down his cheeks as he mourned his loss of chastity. No longer was he a pure Omega that could be presented to his mate… Omegas were supposed with their one mate only, and Yuuri's mate was supposed to be Phichit. But now that it had come to this… He was defiled, dirty. The feeling of lost hope washed over him with a sudden intensity, and he could only dread what would happen to him after this. He had lost the one thing he could offer, the one true value he had. And he had not lost it to his crush and supposed mate, but to this relentless, cruel brute.

And Yuuri would become this brute's mate. No matter how much he dreaded the idea, no matter how much he resented and feared this Alpha, there was nothing he could do if the Bond was forced on him. Just the thought of being bonded to this savage made Yuuri want to hurl again.

He clenched his teeth when he felt the Alpha stiffen and a second later, the renewed stinging sensation in his hole told him that the other had come. He felt the other's teeth clamp down on the scent gland in his neck, an action that could tie him to this man for the rest of his life. It hurt, but not as much as he had expected from the descriptions of the searing pain that he had read about. The Alpha thrust a few times before he finally pulled out of him.

Yuuri could feel how the disgustingly warm fluid dripped out of him. A hand caressed his cheek and he instinctively opened his eyes, too scared to not keep an eye on the Alpha in his presence. The face that he saw made him wish he had kept his eyes closed. The man was almost glaring at Yuuri's member, which had turned limp again halfway through because of the pain his body was enduring. A low growl escaped the man's throat and he reached down, stroking the piece of flesh with expertise. Yuuri did not have the courage or the energy to struggle or protest or even move, but soon enough his body tensed up as the dirty feeling coursed through him once more. He hated how his body responded to this man's disgusting touch. His member was hard again in no time at all, and his painful entrance twitched in response. The Alpha let out a dark chuckle as he continued his ministrations, moving his other hand to Yuuri's abused rear end. Soon enough, Yuuri exploded in his hands, a loud and lewd moan escaping past his tightly guarded lips.

The Omega was filled with self-loathing. Even though his mind was strongly against it, his body had clearly enjoyed the man's touch. And he had even let out such shameless sounds. How could he?

"Now you're mine," the Alpha declared from above him. Without Yuuri's noticing, the man had risen from the bed and was now staring down at the naked, trembling mess in the sheets that was Katsuki Yuuri. "I've touched you in the most intimate of places; no one will be able to take you from me." He sounded so self-satisfied, but Yuuri only felt disgust.

Disgust for this man, who had stolen everything from him.

And disgust for himself, because he was so weak that he let this man steal everything.

"I haven't marked your scent gland yet," the man continued airily, as if he had not just raped the Omega. Yuuri, who had buried his face into the cushions, abruptly stiffened when a large hand pressed on his back. The force wasn't big enough to keep him down, but Yuuri was no longer physically or mentally able to go against the Alpha at the moment. The pressure momentarily increased, and Yuuri realized that the man was leaning towards him when he heard the other's whisper near his ear. "I'll wait until your next heat before I claim you as my mate and make you carry my child."

Then the man got up and Yuuri heard how he left the room after scavenging some clothes from the ground. Even so, the Omega did not move.

He felt so dirty that he didn't even feel like a human being anymore. His body was merely used for the pleasure of this barbaric Alpha. He supposed he should be relieved that he was not marked yet, but what did it really matter in the end? He had already been defiled, and there was no way he would be able to escape this place on his own. Even if Phichit somehow managed to track him down and get him out of here, there was no way that the Thai would still want him with his dirty body. And even if by some miracle, the Alpha still held interest for him, Yuuri could not allow himself to soil Phichit's body, his life and his reputation.

Just like the Alpha had proclaimed mere seconds ago, Yuuri would be mated to him and carry his child during his next heat. Even the slightest realisation that he would have to go through this whole ordeal again made him tremble.

.

.

_Taipei, Taiwan. 21:26._

After signing the last contract, Victor exchanged the paper with the tough-looking Taiwanese Alpha in front of him. The Russian Alpha put his copy of the paper into a black briefcase and then both of them stood up from their leather seat and shook hands to finish the deal. The man, a politician from Taiwan who was also a famous underground leader in that country, smirked as he tightened his grip on Victor's hand just a little bit. A ghost of a smirk painted the Russian Alpha's pale lips and he repeated the action.

"It's good to do business with you, Mr. Nikiforov. I trust that the merchandise will be safely guarded on the route that you provided."

"The pleasure is all mine, and of course you do not have to worry about it. The Nikiforov never failed a transaction before and I can assure you that this one, as well, will be a success.

"Ah, yes. If it had not been for the reputation of your name, I would not have accepted this deal. _Jīn hǔ_ does not want to deal with a failure, after all."

The platinum-haired Russian Mafia Lord simply nodded before both of them dropped their hands. The Taiwan Gangster, _Jīn hǔ's_ leader, bowed slightly and he gave a respectful bow in return before he was escorted out of the room to where Otabek was waiting for him. The personal assistant dipped his head at his boss in greeting as he accepted the briefcase that contained the important deal with Taiwan Gangster. Then he followed behind his master as the two of them headed for the main entrance.

"Put it in the safety. If we lose that it'll cost us a fortune."

"Understood, sir."

The deal in particular was a business exchange between the _Jīn hǔ_ and the Nikiforov Family. The Taiwanese gangster would give one of their biggest casinos' operation in Taiwan to the Russian Mafia and the Nikiforov would provide the safety routes for transporting drugs in Europe and America to the _Jīn hǔ_ in exchange. The Nikiforov Family had to ensure that the goods would not get damaged on the way. It was very beneficial to Victor to plant a seed in that Asian country. Taiwan had always closed up about their underground activities and even though he had been trying for a long time to conduct business with the Taiwanese, the previous leader was very meticulous and very hard to deal with. Fortunately, this man had been killed due to a series of internal disputes and the current head was obsessed with money and drugs.

 _Jīn hǔ's_ current leader had decided to do away with the old rules and now wanted to venture into Europe and America's underground business. He had apparently always disagreed with the way the old leader had handled business and now that he was in charge, he decided that it was enough. They were in a new age and needed new rules and new leader.

These were the events that lead to the current situation.

Victor smirked, his icy blue eyes twinkling in amusement. What a stupid fool. The old leader had been much smarter than the current one, because he had at least realized that the moment Victor managed to worm his way into the Taiwan's underground business, they would eventually lose their authority to the Russian. The current head, however, did not have the same level of intelligence as the previous leader and had made such a poor decision.

Oh, well... Victor was content with it.

He had made a fair deal, after all, although 'fair' was a rare word in the Russian Crime Lord's dictionary. Of course he could have used force to get what he wanted, but he did not want to start a war if he could avoid it.

Stepping out of the expensive club's doorway, Victor waited as a limo stopped in front of him and his personal assistant. Otabek moved first as he opened the back door for him, and Victor entered with a dignified grace. Otabek followed suit and sat opposite from his boss, after which he pressed the button that contacted the driver and instructed him to return to the hotel where they were staying. Apart from his personal assistant, Victor had brought two bodyguards with him on this business trip, one of them acting as their driver at the moment.

The hotel was silent when they arrived. Victor peered through the tinted windows with disinterest and his mind drifted back to his mate, who he had left in Russia. He closed his eyes when he remembered the soft and tight and warm embrace of the Omega's virgin hole on his throbbing length. A proud smirk played on his lips as he relived the moment, remembering how he had taken the other's innocence. No matter how hard the young man had tried to deny him, he had still come under Victor's expert touches.

He could remember everything, from the sounds the other had made to the tears in his big, round eyes. His smile dimmed a little when he recalled the broken look in the other's eyes when Victor left him. A twinge of ache suddenly filled his heart, but he pushed it away before he could ponder on it. There was no need for him to feel guilty. The Omega deserved punishment, because Victor had only shown him kindness and been betrayed nonetheless.

He hadn't seen his soon-to-be mate after that, because he had received the confirmation of the meeting with the Taiwanese gangster leader and had left the same day. Nonetheless, he was certain that the stubborn Omega had learned his lesson well. He would not go and make Victor angry again. He would act like a proper mate and realize how lucky he was to be with Victor. And he would finally reveal his name. He knew if he ever wanted to learn about his mate's name, he could just ask Otabek to find the personal information of his mate. But, he did not because he wanted to hear it from his mate's own mouth.

Victor's smile widened again. Yes, finally he would learn the other's name. He had waited more than long enough.

"Sir, we've arrived."

Otabek's comment pulled him from his reveries and his gorgeous face morphed back into an emotionless mask. He waited as the driver opened the door for them. Otabek stepped out first, his stance vigilant as he scanned the surroundings for suspicious activity. Before the Kazakh became his PA and secretary, he had trained in hand to hand combat and the use of firearms. The man looked calm and collected, almost harmless on the outside, but Victor knew that there was a ruthless hitman on the inside.

"We will visit the _Shénshèng_ tomorrow before going back to Russia. I need to make sure the manager knows who their new owner is," Victor declared after he exited the car himself.

"Yes, sir."

Before they reached the grand entrance of the five-star hotel, a shot came from behind them. Otabek reacted almost instinctively as he pushed his boss aside. A nearby window shattered. Hotel guests screamed in alarm, trying to hide from the unexpected and unknown threat. Meanwhile, Victor used the momentum of the push to roll further to the left and take cover behind low wall. As soon as he was relatively safe, he took a gun from the holster on his chest. At the same time, Otabek had jumped in the opposite direction and also crouched behind a low wall, narrowing his eyes in the direction of the shot.

"Are you alright, sir?" he asked in a low voice without looking at his boss.

The Alpha grunted in confirmation. "Can you pinpoint where the shot originally came from?" Victor's voice was hard as he held the handgun. He brought it up to his chest, eyes narrowing dangerously as he, too, peered around the wall.

Otabek rolled out of his position and a moment later a second bullet pierced the ground near his feet. The Kazakh had only just managed to avoid it, and he kept moving to dodge a third bullet, which was shot at him after a two-second interval. As he dove behind the same wall that Victor was hiding behind, he spotted a glint of metal on the roof of the building across the street. He tsk'ed when a fourth bullet zipped past him, even though he was already pressed against the low wall. Their assailant was likely a sniper, judging from the precision and the interval between the shots, and he was not wasting his ammo.

He gestured to one of the bodyguards to hand over their rifle – one of them always carried a long-distance rifle on business trips – and, after he had set it up in a way that the assailant would probably not notice it, gestured to the same bodyguard to move towards the wall where Otabek had initially hidden himself. The Kazakh glanced through the scope as the other man did as he was ordered. The metal glinted once more as a fifth shot was fired and Otabek immediately fired back. The bodyguard showed himself again and Otabek kept his eyes trained on the roof, but no more shots followed. The Kazakh had likely hit the man with his one shot. Without missing a beat, he ordered the two men to retrieve the enemy, while he stayed close to Victor in case more attacks would follow.

He triple-checked the area before him and Victor moved away from the wall. Their expressions were grim and Victor's grip on the gun momentarily tightened. He wanted to kill the person, who had the audacity to fire shots at _him_ , but he had a reputation to uphold and it wouldn't do to fire a gun in public. Well, it didn't matter. Otabek was more than capable to do the job for him.

"It seems like there is only one person," the Beta reported, still vigilant.

"Hn."

"Sir, do you think the Taiwanese gang is trying to take back the deed?"

Victor contemplated for a second, but then shook his head. "No. I don't think so. They wouldn't want to jeopardise the deal, as they've yet to receive any benefits from it. Besides, they're stupid to try and assassinate me in their country, right after having completed a deal with them. It would only bring unwanted attention to their group."

"That does make sense."

"We will catch the assassin and question them. If he is still alive, that is. And when I catch the one who ordered the assassination, he will answer to me personally."

Blaring of police siren resounded from afar. Victor exchanged a look with his secretary and together they headed for the hotel entrance. Otabek told the hotel manager to take care of the situation and make sure the name 'Nikiforov' would not be mentioned. His phone rang when they were in the elevator, and he picked it up after seeing that it was from the bodyguards. The Kazakh's expression was tight as he listened. He pressed the end button with unusual frustration.

Victor raised his eyebrow.

"It seemed I managed to shoot his thigh. Knowing he could not escape us, the assassin killed himself. Nothing that could identify him was found," the secretary reported.

The Alpha frowned. "Schedule a meeting with the Jīn hǔ's leader tomorrow. I have something to discuss with him." He stared at the intricate pattern that decorated the inside of the elevator. "It looks like we have to lengthen our stay here."

.

.  


_St. Petersburg, Russia. 10:18._

It had been one week since Yuuri had last seen the Alpha. He was no longer wearing the Alpha's shirt, of course: a pair of Betas came in every day and dressed him. Today he wore a soft pastel blue shirt that flared from the chest, a pair of beige mid-calf pants that had strings tied into a bow at the hems and a pair of proper undergarments. The clothes accentuated his feminine figure and they looked quite good on him, but Yuuri hated them. He hated them, because the whole thing made him feel like a toy doll that was dressed up by its master. But no matter how much he hated it, he didn't go against it at all.

How could he, after all?

The mental scars from last week were still fresh in his mind, and he relived the terrifying and disgusting events every night in his dreams.

He quietly sat on the bed with his arms wrapped around his legs, as he had done for the past week, and stared at the breakfast in front of him. The tray contained a traditional Japanese breakfast of rice, grilled fish with pickled radish, omelette and miso soup. Yuuri initially wanted to starve himself, but the mansion's servants would not let him.

None of them knew how to speak Japanese, but they made it clear with exaggerated gestures that they would not leave before he ate something. It was the same routine every day. They first left him alone after delivering his breakfast, and after about half an hour they returned to collect the tray. If he had not eaten anything yet, they simply waited in the room, chatting to him in that foreign tongue that he could now identify as Russian. The looks of pity and the lack of familiar words tended to become suffocating to Yuuri after a while, so he ate until they were satisfied and would leave him alone.

The people seemed nice enough, unlike the master of the house, but Yuuri did not feel like opening up to them. After all, they were that man's employers and would eventually choose that man's side, not Yuuri's. Besides, their presence would constantly remind him of his situation.

He was in Russia, miles away from his family in Japan.

Even if he did manage to escape this place and make it to an airport, he did not have a passport or money… But that didn't really matter, because he was pretty sure he didn't even have the will to escape anymore. If he was caught again…

The image of the three motionless bodies bleeding profusely, the three sets of empty eyes flashed behind his eyelids and left him trembling. He could not allow other innocent people to die because of him. The Alpha was crazy to go as far as he had gone, and Yuuri could not even begin to predict what the man would do next. The man seemed willing to do anything to make Yuuri stay and mate him… The Omega instinctively touched the bite mark on his neck. It had healed nicely in the past week, but it was basically impossible for Yuuri to forget about it.

_Click._

He flinched in response and instantly lifted his head towards the door. The same Beta who had brought him his breakfast this morning came in with a soft smile on her lips.

 _"I see Mistress hasn't eaten his breakfast again,"_ she said in Russian as she walked closer to him and stopped in front of the bed. After a few seconds of hesitance, she sat down next to him with cautious movements, as if he was a scared animal that she didn't want to upset. That was actually a pretty accurate description of him at the moment, Yuuri realized. The redhaired woman nudged the tray closer to him. _"Why don't you eat? The cook made it especially for you, knowing that you're from Japan."_

Yuuri didn't understand her exact words, but he could guess what she wanted from him. Even so, he didn't reply. He had refused to speak all week, which was about the only way he could struggle against his new life. He would not speak a word, but he did reach out to the tray. He noted from the corner of his eyes that the Beta's eyes shone with happiness as he slowly ate his breakfast. He hardly had any appetite, but he was also scared to leave the breakfast unfinished. Who knew what the Alpha would do to him or to others if he was not pleased with Yuuri's behaviour?

Being difficult would only cause hurt and possibly the loss of lives.

Eating seemed to take forever, just like the past days, but he managed to finish in the end. The female Beta was about to leave the room when Yuuri grabbed her long sleeve. He could see her surprised expression, and honestly, he was surprised by his actions as well. The Beta looked back at him and he swallowed. _"Name?"_ He asked in hesitant English. His voice sounded rough because he had not used it much in the past week.

A soft smile played around the woman's lips as she turned and squatted before him, so that her line of sight was slightly below his. _"Mila Babicheva. Mila."_  
_  
"Thank you, Mila."_

_"What is Mistress' name?"_

_"Katsuki Yuuri."_ And then, unsure, _"Yuuri."_

_"Thank you for telling me your name, Mistress Yuuri."  
_

Mila's smile widened and after a few seconds of hesitance, she cautiously stretched out her arm and patted him on his head. The gesture had something motherly about it, and Yuuri calmed down a little bit despite his situation. Then the woman rose up from her position, gathered the now empty tray and left the room with a final nod in Yuuri's direction.

Yuuri laid back on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling, trying to avoid throwing up the breakfast he had just consumed. He covered his mouth with his hand and tried to think of pleasant things, but the pool of red on the marble floor seemed to be permanently carved into his mind. He swallowed thickly and tried to think of nothing at all, instead focussing on his breathing. It did help against the nausea, but it didn't make him feel any better overall. He sighed and turned to lie on his side, pulling up his legs to lie in the foetal position.

He stared at the wall as he wondered if the violent sex would leave him… preg-…

He immediately lowered his legs and put a hand on his lower abdomen, where his womb was. If… if he would conceive a child from this rape, how would he react? He knew he probably wouldn't be able to do away with the child, no matter how much he hated the father. He heaved a sigh of relief when a sudden thought came to his mind. If he would have gotten pregnant from this, he would have developed specific instincts, like wanting to build a nest and feeling a constant need to be with his mate. He hadn't experienced anything like that in the past week, so he wasn't pregnant. Not yet, at least.

It made sense, as male Omegas were most fertile during their monthly heat. The fertility of female Omegas was much more spread out, but most male Omegas got impregnated during their heat. Some books had even gone as far as to claim that if no protection was used when a male Omega was in his heat, he would definitely get pregnant. A sudden chill ran down his spine when the Alpha's parting words ran through his mind.

_"I'll wait until your next heat before I claim you as my mate and make you carry my child."_

Nine days had passed since his first heat ended, so his next heat would come in a little less than two weeks. Now that his body knew the touch of an Alpha, no matter how much he had despised it, his next heat would be even worse than his first if he remained alone. Only the Alpha would subjugate the heat. Yuuri trembled at the prospect and felt another wave of nausea hit him. He barely even remembered how he had gotten through his first heat alone, and if his next would be even worse… He already knew that he would not be able to think straight when the time came, and he probably would even crave the brutal Alpha. That mere thought disgusted him to the core.

The Alpha had been anything but gentle last time, and only thinking about being taken forcefully again filled his huge brown eyes with tears. The area between his legs and inside him felt painful at the reminder, even though the physical wounds had mostly healed, and he pressed his knees together while drawing them up to his chest.

His eyes were shut tightly, but some tears managed to escape the tightly guarded dam. Images swarmed his mind, forcing him to relive the traumatizing event once again. "No... no more... stop it... it hurts..." The whispered words were repeated over and over in the otherwise silent room. His nightmares even tormented him when he was awake, not giving him a moment of respite...

.

.

Dictionary:

_1) Shénshèng = Divine/Holy_

_2) Jīn hǔ = Golden Tiger  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologise for the late update but my beta had tests and report to do and I didn't want to interrupt them during their important time. Also, it was hard writing this chapter. I had to write it a few times and even then, it didn't feel right. But, my precious beta had fixed it all for me :)
> 
> Also, sorry if I disappoint you with Victor not giving Yuuri the Bond Mark. I don't want it to happen yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cursing, a bit of violence, forced BJ and mention of rape.
> 
> Beta: Lotus Sword.
> 
> Sorry for not updating for so long. Two months! Wow, I've reached a new record! Hopefully, it won't be another two months for the next chapter DX I've been so busy and tired lately and honestly, I didn't even have an energy to type stories. But, since I've a debt to be paid to you guys, I couldn't slack off. Your kudos and comments made my boring days better. And I feel so guilty for making you wait so long. 
> 
> Also, to those who can't accept this story and feel repulse by reading it, you're free to drop this story and go find another works to read. I may not mind of your words (honestly, it only hurt a 'lil bit) but my other readers are. I feel sorry also thankful for my readers who tried to defend me because of your comments but I also couldn't blame you for pouring out your honest thoughts. Just, choose and think your words properly so others won't mind about what would you write in a comment. Lastly, please respect each other. We're here to enjoy works written by writers and hopefully, it would stay like that. And I hope I don't hurt anyone's feeling with this rant.
> 
> Sorry for the long rant and without further ado, I present to you the next chap!

.

.

Cage 12

The Shadow That Lurks From Behind

.

.

.

["Talk" = Russian; _"Talk"_ = Japanese]

Yuri stepped on the breaks in front of the Nikiforov Family mansion and immediately killed the engine. Stepping down, he removed the dark-tinted tiger printed helmet, causing his shoulder-length blond tresses to sway softly. He ran his gloved fingers through the golden strands and when he was satisfied with how they fell into place, he put down the helmet on the bike. A scowl marred his face as he looked up at the huge mansion. He didn't like to be here after his father's death.

It had become cold.

Once, this building had provided him with warmth and comfort. It had been a place to call 'home'. Nowadays, it only gave him chills and made him feel suffocated and trapped. Yuri shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. Right now, he just had to gather some clothes from his room and leave. Then he could go back to Otabek's apartment, where he had been staying for the past days. The tiny apartment already felt more like home than this gigantic, cold mansion. He played with the idea to leave this house permanently and stay at Otabek's for real. He already spent most of his time at the Beta's house, so it wasn't like much would change.

Speaking of the Kazakh Beta, it had been a week since he left on a business trip with Victor and he had yet to come home. The Beta had told him it would take two days at most, but now it was the seventh day already. He would never admit it, but Yuri missed the kind and quiet male. Otabek was the closest to family he had, now that his father was dead. Maybe even a little bit more than a family… Truthfully, Yuri had a crush on the older Beta and secretly dreamed of being mated to him.

He was yet to be presented, and Yuri hoped that he would be presented as a Beta. That way he could be with the kind Kazakh.

He did not want to be an Omega, because he knew that being an Omega was a huge hassle in this society. Luckily the odds were in his favour, as it was very rare for men to present as an Omega. Yuri had never even met a male one, but he'd heard their rarity was what made people willing to go to extremes to bed them. On the other hand, he didn't want to be an Alpha, either. He would end up with a much bigger and sturdier body, and even though he would die before admitting this to anyone, he would rather have a small body that fit snugly in Otabek's arms. He liked it when the older guy was protective of him and deep down; he wanted to monopolize the other's time and attention. Well, not that he could ever do that, because the Beta was busy working for Victor.

As for the older Nikiforov, Yuri never thought of him as his older brother, because the man simply did not care about him. Not after the death of their father, at least. Victor had once been a good and caring brother, but that changed when he succeeded their family business. Yuri did not know nor did he understand what had caused the man to become distant and cold. A part of him believed that the kind older brother had been an act all along and that Victor hated him. At times Yuri hated Victor with a passion as well. Especially when the bastard would hurt Otabek to indirectly hurt him.

The mere thought was enough to get his blood boiling, and the young Russian stormed up the stairs to the front door. He threw his shoulder against the heavy double doors and pushed. The old butler approached him as soon as he had entered.

"Welcome home, Young Master," the man said with a respectful bow.

Yuri nodded his head in acknowledgement. The man had been working here almost for fifty years and still looked handsome for an old man his age. Not that Yuri cared. "Where's Victor?" He huffed as he glared around the house. He knew that Victor was not here at the moment, but he asked just in case. The man was a loony bin and Yuri preferred not to see him if possible.

"The Master went to Taiwan for business. I am afraid he did not say when he would be back."

"Hm..."

As the youngest Nikiforov headed to the grand stairs, he heard some servants gossiping about a male Omega. He frowned at the words and stared over his shoulder at the old butler, who glared at the two young maids. The two girls scurried away and then Yuri turned around fully to face the old butler.

"What did they mean by a 'male Omega'? Did Victor bring another whore here?" Yes, another whore. Yuri had had the misfortune of encountering Victor's whores more than once. The older man brought them along from time to time for a night, yet sometimes they stayed longer if the Alpha enjoyed them enough. However, the prospect of meeting with a male Omega picked his interest. Slightly.

The old butler cast a nervous glance around and bowed. "Ah...the male Omega is the Master's mate."

"Mate?! Since when did the bastard have a mate? Who is crazy enough to mate with that crazy bastard?!"

"Young Master, please choose your words properly," the old butler chided softly.

If there was anyone who could tame the wild teenager, it was this old Beta. He became a kind of father figure to Yuri after he had lost his own father. The boy had already lost his mother at birth and the old Beta was always patient with him, even when the blonde was considered a trouble child by others. Yuri looked away as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Tch!"

The butler smiled warmly. "The Mistress just arrived a week ago and he is yet to become familiar with the surroundings."

Yuri was intrigued. He wanted to see the male Omega who was brave enough to mate with his crazy bastard of a brother. He stared at the old Beta, summoned all the authority he could muster and said in a firm voice: "Where is the male Omega? I want to see him." It was only his curiosity to see a rare trope among the A/B/O dynamics, but he could not pass up this chance.

The old butler looked thoughtful for a moment, before he shook his head. "I apologise, Young Master, but the Master did not allow anyone to see his mate while he is away."

"Like I care!" Yuri merely huffed and stalked up the stairs, ignoring the exclaims of the butler. He passed the many rooms on the second floor before he finally reached the Master's chamber. If there was any place where that bastard would hide his mate, it was here. Without hesitation, he pushed open the door and was regarded with a tidy and extravagant room. Empty. Forest-green eyes narrowed and he briskly walked to the door that connected the Master's bedroom to another room.

"Young Master, please wait! You can't-!"

Ignoring the panicked voice of the old butler, Yuri pushed open the door. The force of the action was enough to slam the wood against the wall with a loud bam. The boy's forest-green eyes immediately fell on a young male Omega sitting on the bed, warm chocolate-coloured eyes wide with fear as he stared back at Yuri. The young man was pretty with his fair, unblemished skin, his huge and round brown eyes, his cute button nose and his full, plump pink lips that were slightly chapped. He was slender and petite, the typical built of an Omega. If one thing could be said against this man's beauty, it would be how thin he was.

Yuri was yet to be presented, so he could not smell the other's scent. He wondered what the Omega smelled like? Books had claimed that Omegas had a wonderful smell, and male Omegas smelled especially heavenly. He unconsciously sniffed the air, trying to catch whiff of the so-called heavenly scent, but his underdeveloped nose couldn't detect anything. He narrowed his eyes at the young man and noted that he looked foreign. The Omega appeared to be Asian, maybe Chinese or Japanese? His gaze turned into a glare, which obviously alerted the Omega, who was already obviously scared.

"How old are you?"

_"W-What? I don't understand…"_

Yuri clicked his tongue. The Omega did not speak Russian and he was right about him being Japanese. He immediately pointed at the scared male. "I said how old are you to be Victor's mate?"

_"V-Victor?"_

Forest-green eyes widened a fraction before realisation dawned on the teen and the gaze turned darker than thunderclouds. He turned on his heels and faced the butler behind him, who clearly looked uncomfortable. "What the hell is going on, Immanuil?!" he exclaimed in Russian. "And don't try to lie to me!"

The old butler sighed and clasped his hands behind. "The Master bought the Mistress. I don't know how and from where. That's all I know, Young Master Yuri."

"Bought?!" Yuri's voice grew even more in volume, and his tone of voice shot up due to the surprise. "What the hell is wrong with him?! He bought a person to be his mate?! This guy didn't even know his name! And what's that fading bruise on his neck?! Is that crazy bastard abusing him too?!"

Yuri's loud shrieks agitated the Omega even further and the small figure on the bed began to tremble. His tiny hands clasped at the blanket around his knees and he looked as white as a sheet.

_"And you! How the hell were you being sold?! You don't even look like a whore!"_

Instead of answering Yuri, the male Omega turned stiff as he looked behind him in fear, as if looking for an escape. The trembling intensified and he whimpered softly as his small hands fisted the blanket even tighter.

_"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you lose your voice? Huh?!"_

_"Who gave you permission to enter my room and terrorize my mate?"_

.

.

["Talk" = Japanese; _"Talk"_ = Russian]

Victor had just arrived at his mansion when he saw his younger brother's bike parked in front of the building. He frowned and walked out of the limousine with Otabek following right behind him, already feeling a headache coming up. He had neither time nor energy to spend listening to his younger brother's complains. He was in a bad mood because they'd spent the whole week investigating the assassination attempt and looking for the responsible organisation, but it had all come to a dead end.

The only clue they got was the assassin was an Italian. Various identification tests pointed out that the man was a no-name from a village in Italy - which Victor was sure had been forged as well - who had falsely reported his death two years ago. Other than that, _niente di niente_. Even the gun being used to fire him was reported being stolen from some no name mafia. The Russian Mafia Boss could not pinpoint from which group or gang the man was. The Alpha could not point a finger else he would start a war between the mafias. He sighed as he rubbed in between his eyes. Whoever had wanted to kill him had made sure not to leave any clue.

And since he had many enemies that wanted him dead, their investigation had reached a dead end at the moment.

 _"Take Yuri with you,"_ he told his PA in Russian as he glanced over his shoulder. Then he opened the front door and entered his mansion. _"I don't want to deal with whatever he wants."_

He saw from the corner of his eyes as the Kazakh nodded in relief, but he didn't pay it any attention and instead stalked up the stairs towards where his precious Omega was waiting. He was a few steps away when he heard the loud voice that belonged to none other than the previously mentioned minor source of his frustrations. He frowned and quickened his steps. Otabek followed silently and even though Victor couldn't see him, he was pretty sure that the other was worried for Yuri. The normally calm Beta had a quite obvious soft spot for Victor's younger brother, after all.

When he entered the adjoining room he saw his butler, Immanuil, stand next to the young teenager that had been terrorizing his mate and trying to calm him down. One glance at the Omega told Victor how scared he was.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Did you lose your voice now?!"

"Who gave you permission to enter my room and terrorise my mate?" he followed up in smooth Japanese. When Yuri turned around, he made sure to stand there looking intimidating. The blonde glared at him, eyebrows knitted together and lips pulled up in a snarl as he lashed out at him in a Russian tongue.

_"I don't care how many people you kill, but buying a person and force them to be your mate?! You've reached another level of fucktard, Victor!"_

Victor instantly took the shorter male's jaw in a bruising grip. _"Do not speak to me like that if you know what's good for you."_ His voice was low and deadly calm, which made the words all the more threatening.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw how Otabek's jaw tightened and his body tensed and yet he just stood there, not doing anything. His PA knew that he would make things worse if he interfered, which was why he didn't say anything. Victor didn't falter in his hold or his glare and even tightened the grip he had on his adopted brother, making the teenager flinch.

Other than that, though, the younger boy didn't show any signs of fear for the older one. A hateful glint shimmered in his forest-green eyes. _"Like hell I'm scared of you, bastard!"_

Victor's blue eyes became steely as he leaned down, leaving only an inch between their faces as he whispered in a dangerously low voice. _"You don't have any say in what my business, Yuri. What I do is none of your concern. Now be a good boy and hold your tongue. I may have been too lenient with you, Yuri. If you make me mad again, your precious 'Beka' here will be sure to regret it."_

The younger male bit down on his tongue until he tasted blood. Every fibre in his being was screaming at him to charge at the man who was supposed to be his brother and freaking butcher him until there was nothing left of him. A growled _"fuck you!"_ managed to get past his lips, but he managed to keep the rest in. Because no matter how much he despised the man in front of him, he didn't want to hurt Beka.

The Alpha waited until he was certain that his warning had reached the stubborn teenager before he finally released his painful hold on Yuri's chin. The blond teenager quickly distanced himself from him and went to the silent Kazakh Beta. Victor ignored them as his eyes travelled to the trembling male Omega. With a dismissive wave of his hand, he instructed Otabek to bring his annoying little brother out of the room. Then he directed his attention to the still butler and glared.

_"Go Immanuil. I will decide your punishment later."_

_"Yes, sir."_ The old butler bowed and silently left the room, showing no visual sign of fear.

As soon as the door closed with a click, Victor languidly removed his leather gloves, jacket, vest and necktie, leaving him in his white button-down and black slacks. Then he slowly unbuttoned the first two buttons, rolled his sleeves to his elbows as he approached the frightened male on the bed. His little Omega had been good this week, as he had heard. Immanuil had called him to report his Omega's daily activities, and the young male had not attempted another escape plan. That meant he now deserved a reward.

Slowly, as if not to spook his small soon-to-be-mate, he climbed on the bed and trapped the Omega within the cage of his muscular arms.

He leaned down until he was faced with his mate's delectable neck and inhaled the scent he starting to miss. Vanilla and cinnamon. So innocent. No matter how many times he took a whiff of it, it still smelled divine to him. He leaned further down, ignoring the way the body below him flinched, and licked the spot of skin where the scent gland was. It was where the sweet scent was the strongest, and where he would sink down his teeth during the Omega's next heat, when he would mark him. Blue eyes darkened in lust and he felt the desire in him steadily building up. His Omega... His... Ah... What was his name? Right, there was still that little issue.

"What's your name?" His voice was sultry, but the Omega did not ease up in the slightest.

"P-Please..."

"Hm? What's it? I don't hear you saying your name," he smiled softly as he nuzzled the other's neck. He wanted to know the Omega's name for when he came inside of him again. The mere thought of coming inside his mate was enough to make him harden completely. He slowly thrust his hips on the younger male's thigh. "What is your name, little Omega?"

He heard the soft whimpers from below him as he steadily rocked himself on the Omega's soft thigh below him. He heard a soft and choked "...Yu-uri..." and he grinned in satisfaction at the small victory.

Yuuri.

So his mate's name was Yuuri.

It had a nice ring to it, and it somehow fitted an Omega as beautiful as him. "Yuuri," he tested the name and instantly liked the way it rolled off his tongue. "It does sound better than Yuri," he felt Yuuri's thin figure tremble even more. He stopped his thrusting and sighed ruefully as he leaned back and sat down on the bed, pulling the Omega along so that he was straddled by him. His erection was evident on his slacks but he focused himself on that beautiful but scared face in front of him.

He had a little 'favour' to ask from his dear Yuuri.

"My name is Victor," he purred and leaned to capture those delectable lips in a chaste kiss. "Say it, Yuuri. Say my name."

Those pink, full lips - though chapped a bit - opened and softly, very softly, he heard the other say his name. "V-Victor."

The way the young man said his name with his Japanese accent made Victor shudder in a good way. He felt his need growing, his lust for the male in his lap increasing. "Good," he praised. His gentle demeanour was instantly gone as he leaned away and removed Yuuri from his lap before parting his legs with elegance. His erection was painfully trapped in his pants and he needed relieve now.

He watched as his mate's eyes widened in realisation and he smirked. "Be a good mate and suck me off, Yuuri."

The Omega started to sniff and weakly shook his head. Victor already knew that his mate would shy away, but that wouldn't do. Yuuri should know how to pleasure his Alpha, after all. "Don't be scared, my Omega. All you need is open your mouth and use your tongue." As he said this, he reached for the other's neck and pulled him down until he was face-to-face with Victor's tented pants.

More whimpers and inaudible protests followed, and Victor felt the slightest bit of frustration spark inside of him.

"Open the zip, Yuuri. I'm quite an impatient person. You wouldn't want to make me mad, would you?"

Small, shaking fingers reached forward as they pulled the zipper down painstakingly slow. When the zipper was – finally – completely down, he waited with controlled lust as the Omega looked away, trying to evade the image of the huge member in front of his eyes. He waited for a few seconds, but then his patience ran out. "Yuuri, it won't be able to free itself. I need you to release the monster in me."

Again those nimble hands moved, albeit shakily, and pulled at his underwear, gradually freeing the huge erection that was trapped inside. Victor sighed in relief. He was already ready to explode and he needed to explode in his mate's sweet, sweet mouth.

Without warning, he pulled his mate's head towards him and pushed until the quivering lips pressed against his throbbing length. "Suck, Yuuri. Use your mouth and tongue to pleasure me." The order was given with a firm voice and the hand tightened on those soft black locks.

His mate managed to push back half an inch and brought out a quivering "...N-no..."

"No?" The tone of his voice quickly dropped to dangerous levels. "I don't like to repeat my words, little Omega." He stared the other down. "Suck."

He heard sobs and sniffs before he felt a small, tentative lick on the tip of his erection. That small touch alone filled him with immense pleasure, but it wasn't enough. He could not wait for those lips to cover his length. He encouraged the other by pushing his head closer than it already was and the Omega, understanding the meaning of the action and that he had no way to go against it, opened his lips hesitantly. Victor jumped at the small leeway that he was given and immediately shoved his length past his mate's lips.

The first thing he noticed was that his mate was inexperienced. He could immediately tell that his mate didn't know what he was doing at all and Victor relished in the fact that he was the first person his mate ever touched in that way. But, touching as that may be, it was not enough for him. He needed more and more was what he would get.

Without warning, he began to thrust in and out of the wet, warm cavern, until the tip of his cock touched the back of his little Yuuri's throat. The Omega's brown eyes widened in surprise and the tears that had stayed at the edge of his eyes dropped one by one. He tried to pull his head away, both from the gag reflex and from disgust for the other, but Victor would not have that. The Alpha's fingers tightened in the soft black tresses and his hips moved in and out relentlessly. His movements soon turned frantic as he neared his climax and with one last thrust, he came inside the other's mouth with a groan and a breathless whisper of "Yuuri."

Breathing heavily, he pulled away and covered Yuuri's mouth firmly with his hand. "Drink it all," he ordered, and he watched in morbid satisfaction as that throat bobbed up and down. He removed his hand and his mate immediately started coughing from choking on the seed. Victor's eyes darkened again when he saw the glistening of those pink lips, a smear of his cum at the side of Yuuri's mouth. His cock hardened again at that simple image and he pulled his mate towards him, crashing his lips against those delectable ones and tasting himself.

The kiss was hungry and filled with lust. He could taste himself in his mate's mouth, as well. Then he finally released his captive and stared down at his male Omega, who was breathing heavily. Teary eyes were squeezed shut and the small, lithe body shook violently.

So beautiful.

His Omega.

His future mate.

_His Yuuri._

Victor knew that the blow job and kiss were not enough to satisfy his desire, he needed to be inside his mate no matter what. The prospect of his own length wrapped up in that tight heat made his erection painfully hard.

"Yuuri," he called with a husky voice as he caressed the wet cheek. Brown orbs opened hesitantly, filled with fear, and Victor grinned down at his little Omega. "Strip. Now."

.

.

_Somewhere in Italy._

"...has failed."

The man behind the desk frowned and gritted his teeth. Failed? How? The assassin that he'd hired was one of the best ones around: never before had he failed to deliver the desired results. When they had finished negotiating over the trivial things, like the other's payment, the man had had no doubt that the target would be eliminated. His dark eyes hardened as he glared at the man who reported back to him.

"How?"

"Nikiforov managed to take cover the moment the gun fired. The man with him managed to shoot back at our man and hit him in the thigh even when the distance was quite far and no lighting surrounding the place. Knowing that he could not escape, the assassin killed himself."

"At least he had the decency to keep those Russian dogs from finding out about us. They will probably be on guard, so I suppose it is best for us to lie low for the time being. We shouldn't rush."

The man in front of him did not speak and he dismissed him with a wave of the hand.

"You can go now."

"Yes, sir."

The other bowed once and turned on his heels, walked out of the office. The Alpha watched as his secretary closed the door behind himself before he dropped his façade and punched the table in frustration. Damn that fool! Not only had he failed to kill the target, the part of the payment that had been paid up front was also gone. What a waste of time and money.

The middle-aged Alpha gritted his teeth. He never liked the Russian bastard. The way they held the Mafia world in the palm of their hand made him mad with jealousy. He wanted to be the one who held that kind of power, and if he had managed to kill the Nikiforov head, he would have eliminated one of his most powerful enemies. He would become the one who had all the power inside his palm.

But the Russian bastard irked him on another, more personal level.

He had gotten the Japanese _male_ Omega.

That pretty, black-haired, rare male Omega was supposed to be his, but that damn Russian had snatched it right up from under his nose. The man had wanted the Omega when he first laid his eyes on it at the auction in Japan, and his mind had immediately been filled with images of all the things he could have done to the boy. He growled low in his throat at the thought he would not be the first person to touch the boy. Eyes narrowing, he swore he would get his hands on the Omega – it would be _his_ soon enough – and he would get it when he killed the Nikiforov.

.

.

Dictionary:

_Italian_

_1) Niente di niente = Nothing at all_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, really thanks my beta. Because of them this story has been better than the original version written by me.
> 
> Sneak a peek for the next chapter:
> 
> "Because I love you. Because I fall in love with Ji Guang Hong. Not the sex slave, not even the Omega but Guang Hong himself. I love you for simply being Guang Hong."  
> .  
> .  
> “Otabek, has the man spoken of who was behind the second assassination attempt?” Victor asked as he tapped his finger on the wooden surface in a faux calm. Deep inside, he was seething with fury despite his whole persona seemed almost calm and composed.
> 
> “He refused to speak, sir.”  
> .  
> .  
> Victor’s cold icy blue eyes narrowed as he reminded of the second attempt to kill him. He stood from his chair and straightened his suit jacket as he buttoned it. “Bring me to where the man is. I will do the questioning myself.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: No warning in this chapter. Mention of rape and violence.
> 
> Beta'ed: Lotus Sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very very very sorry for the late update OTL Life had been very busy and without I realised it, four months had passed?! Gosh, again, I'm very sorry for this late update. I just got this betaed chapter from my beta last week and hadn't had time to update. I hope you guys would still want to read this poor excuse of work from this poor writer. Beside complaining of my own tardiness, I want to thank you guys for commenting, reading, kudos and bookmarking Cage. Without further ado, enjoy!

  
.

.

Cage 13

Life is Everything, Death is Nothing

.

.

.  


"Is the temperature alright, Guang Hong?"

The Omega almost jumped in surprise from where he sat in the bathtub. He shyly glanced at the door where the Mexican-American was standing. He nodded without a word and lowered his body until it was obscured by the foam. "It's good, thank you,” he murmured. He shifted with downcast eyes when the Beta chuckled good-naturedly in reply.

"I'll leave you alone then. Call me if you need anything or if you've finished with your bath. Take your time."

"Okay."

The sound of the closing door made the shy Chinese sigh in relief. He looked down at his chest. He could see the red bitemarks through the bubbles of the foam. He sighed again, for a different reason, this time. He didn’t want Leo to see him like this.

He had warmed up to the Beta after his outburst during Leo’s first day. He was starting to consider him to be a good companion, maybe even a friend? He wasn’t sure if the Beta would even want to be his friend, which was why Guang Hong did not like it when Leo saw him after he had been used by Master J.J.

He felt better about his body after that talk, but still...

He was still a sex slave. In the end, that was all he was and all he ever would be. No matter how much he wanted to think of himself as ‘pure’, like Leo had told him, he couldn’t forget how his body was used day after day, night after night. His only respite was when Master had someplace else to be, which was a rare occurrence. Guang Hong’s bruises never had the chance to fade before new ones appeared. Bite and scratch marks littered his body from his neck to his toes. Some had even scarred.

Master J.J said that it looked beautiful on his body.

Guang Hong thought otherwise.

They were the ugliest things he could imagine.

He immediately reached the sponge and began to scrub his skin roughly. He didn’t leave any spot untouched, apart from his face, until his entire body was raw and red. The hot water stung and he hissed a little, but it also felt good. It was the cleanest a dirty sex toy like him would ever get, and that was good enough. He placed the sponge back on the rack, deciding to get out of the tub before his fingers and toes turned prune.

He looked around for a towel, but as always, there was none. He glanced at the closed door and, after staring at it for a few seconds, he reluctantly opened his mouth.  
"Leo!"

The door opened and the Beta entered, carrying a towel in his arms. This had become a regular routine for them. His Master would roughhouse him until he could not walk for a few days and Leo was to help him take care and clean himself. He wasn’t even allowed to dress himself, even if he had been physically able to.

He supposed he shouldn’t complain about it too much. Leo was an assistant, basically there to serve him. Guang Hong doubted that there were many other male Omega’s that could claim they had the same. He supposed he was lucky. 

He didn’t feel that lucky, though. 

He quietly took the towel the Beta handed him and wrapped it around himself, careful with the painful skin. He was glad that Leo had the decency to turn around as he wrapped the towel around himself, even if the Beta had already seen him naked more than once. Once Guang Hong was done, Leo would carry him bridal style and the Omega would put his arms around his neck. They would head back to the bedroom and Leo would dress him.

"Do you want to eat now?" Leo asked him after that.

Guang Hong nodded his head, noticing he was feeling hungry. The corner of Leo’s mouth twitched upward before he went to put together a late lunch for him. The Omega watched the man walking away and sat on the bed, looking through the glass panel. Two birds, flying together, caught his eye. Long ago he would have wished to be like them, to be free. Now he knew better than to wish for the impossible. False, useless hope would bring him nowhere.

His wings had been clipped long ago. He couldn’t fly, not anymore. No one was coming to save him and he knew it. The past two years were long enough to make him lost hope. 

A calloused hand touched his right cheek and he flinched out of his thoughts, looking up at the intruder of his personal space.

Leo.

He blinked his eyes back into focus. "I didn't hear you come in," he whispered as he moved back. The hand didn’t chase him. He missed the careful contact already.  
Leo didn’t comment. He just smiled and put the tray of food in Guang Hong's lap. "I cooked you some Chinese fried rice. It’s my first time making something like this, so I don’t know if it’s any good, but… well, you know…” He trailed off, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Guang Hong stared at him, feeling a spark of amazement at the sight of a Beta caring about what he, a lowly Omega, thought. A slight smile tugged at his lips and he scooped up some rice, shifting his attention to the food. His first bite was small. He savoured it with closed eyes as he chewed. Then he looked up and smiled softly. “It’s good. Thank you, Leo.” 

"Thank goodness! I was so worried you wouldn’t like it!" Leo slumped down on the bedside and smiled at the Chinese. "Finally, you smile."

The Chinese Omega frowned as he glanced up at the Beta, replacing his previous smile with a confused one. "I always smiled when I'm around you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but it wasn't genuine, was it?" Leo leaned forward and caressed the soft cheek. Guang Hong stayed still and allowed it to happen. "I like it when you smile."

"Why?" Guang Hong asked, confused. 

“A smile looks good on you,” the Beta replied with a fond smile. 

It were the same words that Master used when he forced him into a new outfit, but somehow this was completely different. Guang Hong shook his head. "Not that. Why are you so kind to me? Don't you feel disgusted? I am a plaything, a toy, a way to get off. I don’t understand why you would be kind to someone like me." Someone worthless. He didn’t say the words out loud, but they still hung between them.

The Beta calmly stared back as the frustrated and confused Omega poured out his cropped-up feelings. He waited until Guang Hong had uttered all the questions he had before he answered them. His dark brown eyes shone with determination as he spoke.

"Because I fell in love with you, Ji Guang Hong. Not the sex slave, not even the Omega, but the person behind all that. I love you for simply being Guang Hong."

Guang Hong could feel tears form in his eyes at the heartfelt confession, "H-How..." A large part of him couldn’t believe the words. Words were nice, but they were nothing more than that. As a male Omega, a rare sample of the human species, he had learned to look past the pretty words that others used to get close. But this… Maybe he was getting soft, maybe he was getting tired of it all, but it was hard to find a trace of dishonesty in Leo’s voice.

"It’s because I see you." Leo’s small smile was blinding, somehow. "I admit that it was attracted to your beauty and smell at first, but the more I learned about you, about the real Guang Hong… I can’t explain it well, but I just know that this you are the person I want to be with forever."

Guang Hong didn’t reply, he only stared. Tears flowed freely, a steady stream down his cheeks. When he realized it he turned away and silently sobbed into his palms. Leo's confession felt so genuine that it broke his heart. How could someone love a filthy whore like him? He was disgusting! He was dirty! So why would Leo... 

His train of thoughts stopped when he felt calloused fingers on his hands that slowly pulled them away from his face. Then he was staring into deep, dark brown eyes that were filled to the brim with something akin to love. Akin to love… because Ji Guang Hong couldn’t fall in love. He had never known what love was, had even forgotten the agape love he experienced with his family. Before he could think, his lips were captured in a soft kiss. He closed his eyes on instinct, marvelling at the sensation. The kiss was not filled with power or lust, like he was used to from master J.J., but instead it was loving and caring.

**  
.**

**.**

**Humans survive by trying to adapt with the reality. Even if that reality is cruel, humans do what they need to do to survive. Because living is everything, no matter how miserable that life is. Once death arrives, nothing matters anymore.**

**Nothing at all…**

**.**

**.  
**

Yuuri looked at his body through the mirror in the bathroom. Once again it was littered with bites and finger marks. It was fine. Fin– No. Who was he kidding, it was not fine. It was ugly.

At least there wasn’t another bruise on his neck that would need a week to fade. His hand slowly moved to his nape, covering it as if to guard the patch of skin. Again, there was a _temporary_ bite mark, raw and new and painful. He traced it lightly and hissed. It hurt. It reminded him of his upcoming heat, of the promise Victor had made. They would mate and bond on that day. Days turned into weeks after the dreadful promise and Yuuri was nearing his second heat.

He trembled whenever he thought about it. He did not want it to happen, to bond for life with an Alpha that cruel. Once Victor marked him for real, he would not be able to escape anymore. He couldn’t not run away, as his entire life would depend on the Alpha. His eyes widened in fear and he wrapped his thin arms around his shaking, naked body. No. He did not want it, but he was powerless! He had learned his lesson well on the second day he stayed at this mansion. The grotesque images were still engraved on his innocent mind and he could not forget them, no matter how hard he tried.

Run away and innocent people would be killed.

Be stubborn and he would be abused and violated…

Even when he tried to convince himself that the people that worked for an evil man like Victor must be evil themselves, he could not bring himself to run away again. Because… Because the maids talked with him and smiled at him, constantly reminding him how _human_ they were. There was no way he could bring himself to risk the lives of other people on his escape. Besides, Victor promised things would be worse if he tried to escape once more. He couldn’t even imagine something worse than what had happened. The soulless, empty eyes still haunted his nightmares and he always had trouble sleeping during night.

Especially since the Alpha had insisted they sleep together every night.

Those strong arms, broad shoulders, muscular abdomen and thighs would hold him, trap him, every night after their 'activities'. Although it was probably meant to, it didn’t make him feel secure, unlike the first time when he was held by this man, still confused and disoriented from the drugs he had been given.

Now, those muscular arms just felt like a cage.

A cage he could not escape from, no matter how he tried.

_"Mistress, do you need any help in there?"_

Yuuri immediately pulled himself from his depressing thoughts and wrapped the big fluffy towel around his body, letting it cover his body from his chest down. He felt uncomfortable when others saw he marks that littered his body, though it was hardly the first time the servants had seen. They never batted an eyelid when they dressed him.

He took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, lowering his head a bit when he spotted the female servant. He walked to the bed and sat down, glancing at the clothes that were prepared for him. The outfit was, as per usual, much more feminine than he liked – a white, sleeveless shirt with lace and knee-length, pastel, mustard-yellow capris. Yuuri hated it, but apparently the Alpha liked the way the girly clothes looked on his curvy body.

All because he was _an Omega._

_"Mistress, do you need any help?"_

Yuuri glanced at the female servant and shook his head. _"I'm good."_ His English was very basic, but he understood her question. After his first conversation with Mila, the servants in the mansion had been using English to communicate with him, rather than speaking Russian.

He had taken to studying English and a bit of Russian whenever he had free time, which was pretty often, considering that his main ‘duty’ was to please the master of the house at night. He glanced at the maid as she headed to the bathroom to retrieve his dirty laundry. He began to put on the white lacy underwear that was given to him, not quite managing to suppress his scowl, before he pulled the shirt over his head and pulled up the pants. He sighed and sat on the chair facing the mirror, attempting to fix his hair, somewhat.

The mirror showed him when the maid walked out of the bathroom and she sent him an expectant look via the reflective glass. _“Would you like me to escort you to the dining hall, Mistress?"_

_"I-I'll walk there myself."_

He wouldn’t have been allowed to go on his own a few weeks ago, but after going so long without an escape attempt, Yuuri was allowed to walk to his destinations without supervision. He still wasn’t allowed to be alone when he was not summoned, unfortunately. 

That was to be expected, but he had tried to adapt to his new life as well as he could. He had learned when and how to speak and act in the presence of those around him, and when to keep his lips tightly shut. Victor would not hurt him (apart from their nightly activities), as long as Yuuri did not make him angry. In short, Yuuri had learned how to survive.

He tried to console himself with the thought that his actions saved the lives of those around him. Yuuri had personally seen how cruel and scary the Alpha could be when he lost his temper. The thought alone made him tremble as he walked down the hallway. If it meant he could prevent a repetition of that cruelty, then Yuuri would become the very thing he had always despised.

The consolidation wasn’t much, because he knew, he _knew_ that there was a much bigger, deeper, much more selfish desire: he didn’t want to get hurt. He was scared to go against Victor, simply because of what the Alpha could do in retaliation. Yuuri was no match for him and they both knew it. 

Despite all this, the young man still wanted to believe that someone would save him. He would go along with the Alpha's schemes, but whenever he was alone he kept praying that someone would come to his rescue. Until that happened, Yuuri would try his best to survive. He would survive all the cruelties and miseries, until his mind was numb to it.

When he arrived at the dining hall, he allowed himself a few seconds of mental preparation before he opened the door. It didn’t account too much, especially since it encompassed taking a deep breath, which lead to him almost falling to his knees from the Alpha’s overwhelming smell. Tingles of pleasure ran through his body and he pressed a shaky hand against his mouth to ground himself.

His Omega body was almost purring in delight at the powerful scent, but his conscious mind felt only disgust as he reached for the doorknob. Nevertheless, he tried to slow down his frantic heartrate before he turned it and entered the room. His knees wobbled a bit from the impact. 

Victor had already taken a seat at the head of the table. He didn’t look up at him. Yuuri approached with slow steps and sat down on the chair on Victor’s right. He kept his head low as he pulled the chair and sat there tensely.

The Alpha gave him an acknowledging grunt as he sat down and turned his steely blue eyes at him a few seconds after. He leaned forward with a smirk and placed a kiss at the Omega's temple. "Good morning, Yuuri."

"Good morning, Victor," Yuuri repeated softly.

He didn’t trust the other, no matter how soft or kind the Alpha acted. He had been at the receiving end, after all, and he knew that that smile was nothing more than a facade. A mask to give him a false sense of security and make him compliant. But the Alpha always showed his true colours whenever Yuuri acted against him.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. I'll be back early today, so I want you to prepare yourself for tonight." Victor’s tone was calm, as if he was talking about a weather and not about sex. He sipped his black coffee. "And wear the lingerie I bought for you, the white one."

Yuuri bit the inside of his bottom lip and nodded silently, training his eyes on the plate in front of him. His hands were trembling fists in his lap, nails pressing in the skin of his palm and knuckles white.

"What do you want to eat?" Again with that gentle voice. If he hadn’t known any better, he could have believed the Alpha’s words. Maybe.

He eyed the table that was filled with various types of food. He saw _miso_ soup and grilled _unagi_ and murmured, "Japanese." He didn’t attempt to take the meal himself, knowing that the servants were there for them. When he was first allowed to eat in the dining room, he’d tried to take the meal himself and the Alpha had growled and berated the servants very harshly.

Yuuri hadn’t gotten reprimanded, but he’d learned his lesson, nonetheless.

Victor nodded his head in acknowledgement at the female servant after she’d placed a bowl of rice, a bowl of _miso_ soup and a plate with grilled _unagi_ , braised _tofu_ and _natto_ in front of him. He put his hands together and softly said _"Itadakimasu."_ He noticed the stare from beside him, but he tried to ignore it as he focused his whole attention at his meal. It was hard though, to focus on eating when the stare and the accompanying pheromones were too intense.

The meal was good, but it didn’t compare to his mother's cooking.

And Yuuri had no appetite.

Sadness filled his being as he thought about his family back at home, and about Phichit. Tears stung in his eyes, but he closed them tightly and choked down a sob.  
Victor paused eating and he immediately bit his cheeks, willing himself even harder not to cry.

"What are you thinking?"

The question may sound innocent and caring, but he knew better. Give a wrong answer and the consequences wouldn’t be good in the slightest. He tensed. "Nothing," the murmur fell silently from his lips and he waited with baited breath for the Alpha’s reaction, praying that he wouldn’t ask more questions.

His prayer was heard. 

He heard the scraping of Victor’s chair before his head was tilted upward and he was kissed senseless. He was breathless and his lips were red and swollen when he was finally released from the lip-lock. Victor's steely eyes narrowed at him as he caressed his cheek. "Don't forget to take your morning-after pill. I don't want you to accidentally get pregnant before your heat. I'm not sure if what the books say about male Omegas are right or not, but let’s not take a risk, okay?” He winked. “I'm leaving. See you tonight, my mate."

Yuuri lowered his head and reluctantly opened his mouth. "I understand. See you tonight, Victor." A contraception pill was placed next to his plate and he ate it dry. When the door to the dining hall finally closed, Yuuri could feel his body shaking as he slumped in the chair. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath before he let go of the tension. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he forced them to stay there. He’d done enough crying and if it was something he could help, he would not shed another tear. It was a promise to himself, his own small resistance against his oppression.

He would be brave.

Determined, he stood from the chair and left the dining room as he headed towards the library. The place had become his sanctuary ever since he was allowed by himself in the mansion with some supervision. There were no Japanese books, but there were a lot of books in English, Russian and a few other languages like French, Italian and Spanish. Yuuri took one of the English novels and sat down on the couch. On the table was an electronic dictionary that the butler had bought for him when he found out that Yuuri liked spending time in the library.

A first few hours were spent on the reading and translating the book. The place was quiet and serene and Yuuri could almost forget the situation he was in. He felt his eyes starting to drop. The sleepless nights caught up to him and finally, his body shut down and he fell asleep on the couch, holding the book closed to his heart.  
He dreamed of his life in Hasetsu. He dreamed of sitting together and having dinner with his family. His mother had cooked his favourite food, _katsudon_ , while his father talked to him about his life plan with Phichit. His older brother, Mari, teased him and told him to take precaution as to not get pregnant before he mated. And speaking of his mate, Phichit, their date was at the beach of Hasetsu, where they shared an intimate second kiss. When they broke the kiss, Yuuri spotted a heavy blush on his neck up to his ears and glanced upwards at the Thai Alpha. The words _“I love you, Phichit,”_ shyly left his lips.

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, half expecting to see Phichit's smiling face. He was disappointed, of course. He sat up and glanced around, noticing that he was still in his captor's mansion. He shakily breathed out as he put his palms on his face. That was only a dream. A beautiful dream, yet impossible.

_"Mistress Yuuri, I brought you some cookies and tea."_

Immediately, he pulled his hands away from his face and turned towards the familiar voice. _"Mila?"_ he asked, voice quivering. Over the time, he had somehow allowed the red haired female servant to get a little closer to him. Not too close, but just enough to comfortably accompany him. She was the only one, though. He only allowed Mila to accompany him. And sometimes, the head butler, Immanuil. _"What time is it now?"_

If the female servant heard the weakness in his voice, she did not comment on it, made Yuuri extra grateful. She smiled and placed the tray onto the table, avoiding the books on top of it. _"It's already 4 P.M., Mistress."_

 _"…Thank you,"_ he softly said as he eyed the assortment of sweets and a cup of black tea. His small hand reached for the chocolate chips muffin. _"It's delicious…"_

 _"I'm glad."_ Mila smiled softly. _"Then, I shall return to the kitchen."_

 _"W-Wait,"_ Yuuri said called out. The female Beta stared at him in confusion. _"C-Could you accompany me for a while?"_

_"Of course, Mistress. It'll be my pleasure."_

  
.

.  


“Has he talked, yet?” Victor asked Otabek as he tapped his finger on the wooden surface in a faux calm manner. Deep inside, he was seething with fury, but his expression showed nothing of the sort.

"No, sir."

The Russian Lord growled low in his throat. It had been two days since a second attempt on his life had been executed and the man that they captured at the scene still refused to speak. Perhaps, he needed to up his tortures.

The second assassination attempt had happened while Victor was out drinking at one of his expensive clubs. Otabek usually served his drinks, but since he was busy dealing with troublesome thugs in the back alley, a new waiter had brought Victor his drink that night.

Victor didn’t suspect the Beta, he barely even paid him any heed. That is, until his strong sense of smell detected a smell that shouldn’t have come from his drink.

Poison.

His icy blue eyes had narrowed as he reached inside his suit and pulled out his gun, faster than lightning. He’d pressed it against the back of the retreating waiter’s head, who started to tremble on the spot.

"Who sent you?" The Russian Alpha had asked. Every word was filled with calm rage.

The man didn’t dare speak.

"I will ask you again," Victor paused and he pressed the gun harder onto the Beta's skull. "Who. Sent. You. To. Kill. Me?"

At that moment, the door was opened and a surprised Otabek scanned the scene with calm and collected eyes. Then he bowed. "Sir, I have dealt with the pests," he paused and lifted his head to stare at the caught man's eyes. "Do you need me to deal with this one too?"

Victor wordlessly raised his eyebrow and Otabek immediately apprehended the man. Two of Victor's men approached from the secretary's behind and took the 'waiter' from the Kazakh Beta's hands. The Alpha’s eyes focused on the suspect as his men apprehended him. How dare he? How dare he and all those useless people attempt to kill _him_? Victor Nikiforov?! How dare they even think about it! That group had been openly trying to kill him and Victor would no longer turn a blind eye to them. Now that he had gotten his hands on one of their people, he was bound to find out all he wanted to know. And as soon as he did, he would head over there and kill their leader with his own two hands. 

Shaking himself from the flashback, Victor stood from his chair and straightened his suit jacket as he buttoned it. "Bring me to him. I’ll do the questioning myself."

Otabek dipped his head as he turned around and opened the office door for his boss. Together they left the President office and headed for the private lift. The Kazakh Beta pressed the button and immediately the lift opened for them. He let his boss enter first before he followed and then pressed the 'Closed' button. He was silent as a mouse as he stood there, body rigid and at attention.

Meanwhile, Victor looked almost relaxed as he caressed his knuckles. The dangerous glint in his eyes betrayed his real feelings, however. The man had refused to speak, so it looked like it was Victor’s time to shine. A devilish smirk painted his pale thin lips as he imagined the various torture devices he could subject his captive to. He would make sure the man craved death within fifteen minutes after starting, but he wouldn’t give him that luxury. Not until he’d milked every drop of information the other had to offer, and maybe not even after that.

_Ding!_

Victor stepped out first, followed by his PA. A few Betas greeted the boss and Victor gave them a smile as he told them to work hard. He then nodded his head at the ladies at the front desk and gave a bright smile. "If there's anyone who wants to meet me, schedule them to another day," he told them. They swooned and nodded their heads. Victor repeated the gesture in satisfaction as he glanced sideways to his P.A., who was on the phone. Otabek immediately ended the call when he caught his boss’ eyes and dipped his head respectfully.

"'Everything is ready, sir. I'll go retrieve the car."

The Beta immediately went to retrieve the car key from the valet as the President waited for a while. While waiting, Victor stayed vigilant and despite his cheery attitude towards the workers, his body and eyes were alert and sharp. He didn’t know if the group would try anything in broad bright daylight, but one could never be too careful in his line of work.

Soon enough, the black shiny Mercedes stopped in front of the main entrance. The Nikiforov Corporation's President walked to the car as his personal assistant got out of the driver seat and opened the back door for him. Victor got into the vehicle and the Kazakh immediately closed the door before he got into the driver seat and began driving to their destination. Their drive to the warehouse where the captive was held was silent. Victor closed his eyes as he rested his back on the leather seat, arms crossed over his suit-clad chest.

His mind drifted onto his mate.

Lately, he kept thinking of his sweet, sweet Omega. Yuuri would enter his second heat soon and Victor was honestly excited. He couldn’t wait to mark and mate his Omega; to impregnate him and finally give him the bond for life. After giving Yuuri the _Bond_ , they both would be tied in both soul and body and it would be impossible to break the bond unless one of them was dead.

"Sir, we've arrived."

He opened his eyes, revealing their ruthless outlook to the world. Victor walked out of the car after Otabek opened the door for him. His cold blue eyes narrowed as he walked with sure steps to the warehouse. Once inside, he saw the captive's wrists were tied together and hung from the ceiling. The half-dressed man was unconscious, his naked upper body was battered and bloody from the hits he had gotten. From what he could see, there were at least a few broken ribs and the man’s left knee was shattered.

Victor smirked as he gave a silent command to his people to rouse the captive.

One of his men took a whole bucket of cold water and dumped it on the captive's head. The man jolted awake in surprise as he spluttered the water from his mouth. The Mafia Boss waited until the man's grey eyes focused on him and he revelled in the satisfaction of seeing the man visibly shaking at the sight of him.

"I gave you a chance to speak, but you threw it away,” the powerful Alpha said. His voice was mostly low growl as he stood in front of the trembling man. It was clear he experienced the full blast of Victor’s dominant pheromones. "Now, since you clearly don’t want to cooperate, I’m not going easy on you anymore. I’m going to make sure that you'll experience a fate that is worse than death itself. When I’m done with you, you won’t just wish for death anymore. You’ll wish you were never born to begin with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beloved readers, I want to share an unfortunate news with you guys. My beta, Lotus Sword could not beta for me anymore since they have been very busy with studies and have no more time. So, I wanna ask, is there anyone out there who wanted to take this no-paid-job of betaing my work, Cage? I need someone who not only could help with grammar but also sentence structure, plot and anything that could be discussed (someone who is good in writing action scene would be good). I'm opened to discussion and suggestion and would love to hear your thoughts as my beta. If any of you willing to take the job, please leave your email in the comment. I'll reply to you as soon as I could. Lastly, please comment your thoughts about this chapter :)


End file.
